As crônicas de Sesshoumaru
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Uma nova narração da trajetória do amor do youkai branco e de sua protegida humana, no universo da fanfic "Naraku apaixonado?", e com mais alguns adendos.
1. Arrogância

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Prólogo**

Na época em que Naraku, o temível meio-_youkai_, estava a ponto de completar os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e alcançar seu intento de se transformar num _youkai_ completo, ele veio a conhecer uma pessoa que mudou o rumo de sua vida: Yeda, a _youkai_ lobo.

Yeda não tinha família ou bando, e vagueava pelo mundo quando soube da fama dos irmãos _youkai_s Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, e decidiu conhecê-los, pois eles eram filhos do falecido _daiyoukai_ Inutaishou, a quem ela conhecera pessoalmente em sua infância e muito estimara.

Além de bonita, Yeda era assustadoramente poderosa, e isso despertou o interesse de Naraku. Por incrível que fosse, ele se apaixonou por ela e conquistar seu amor passou a ser sua nova ambição. Porém, as coisas ficaram complicadas a ele porque Yeda acabou se tornando aliada de Inuyasha, e posteriormente de Sesshoumaru também.

Mas no dia em que o altivo _youkai_ cachorro Sesshoumaru, conheceu a _youkai_ lobo Yeda, nem de longe se podia imaginar que o tempo faria deles grandes amigos.

**Capítulo 1: Arrogância**

_Japão, período Sengoku, tarde da noite..._

Recostado em uma árvore, sobre sua espessa e macia estola, Sesshoumaru descansava. Rin estava um tanto a frente dele, dormindo profundamente, encostada no corpo de Arurun. Jaken estava ao lado dela e também dormia.

Um ruído ao longe despertou a atenção do _youkai_ branco, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Aguçando os sentidos, ele logo constatou que não se tratava de uma ameaça, ao menos não para ele. Desviando então o olhar para a menina humana, percebeu que ela estava encolhida em si mesma, por certo devia estar com frio. Suspirou resignado, pensando que era melhor tomar alguma providência, do contrário ela poderia ficar doente e isso lhe traria mais transtornos.

Aproximando-se, ele levantou a pequena do chão e a deixou sentada, com as costas apoiadas no corpo do _youkai_ de duas cabeças. Puxando a estola em seu ombro, estendeu a mesma no chão e depois acomodou Rin sobre ela. Enquanto fazia isso, olhava com o canto do olho para Jaken. Não queria ser visto pelo servo ajeitando a menina.

Um tanto depois, ele se recostava novamente à árvore onde antes estava. Sem sono, quando deu por si, estava pensando em Rin. Por mais que se perguntasse não conseguia achar uma resposta para mantê-la consigo; era mesmo um mistério, já que nunca demonstrava piedade pelos humanos, ao contrário, não hesitava em matá-los. Por isso se intrigava com o fato de estar sendo tão condescendente e imaginava se o motivo daquilo não era por Rin ser uma criança.

Mas ela iria crescer... E ele não imaginava como iria lidar com aquilo, quando ao invés de uma criança faladeira fosse uma mulher humana que o acompanharia em suas jornadas. Inspirou fundo, receoso do futuro, mas admitiu que não estava arrependido de ter trazido a menina de volta à vida.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru e seus protegidos caminhavam por uma floresta densa, rumo a um vilarejo, quando, de repente, ouviram uma voz feminina bradar:

– Filho de Inutaishou? Aqui está alguém que quer ver se faz jus ao sangue que corre em suas veias.

Os três se voltaram para trás, deparando-se com uma _youkai_ de olhos claros e compridos cabelos negros, com orelhas peludas despontadas no alto da cabeça. Estava empoleirada numa árvore e mostrava um olhar desafiante ao _youkai_ branco.

– Veja como fala com o senhor Sesshoumaru! - exaltou-se Jaken.

Rin, um tanto assustada, permaneceu quieta.

– Quem é você? - indagou o _youkai_ branco, intrigado com o fato dela ter mencionado o nome de seu pai.

– Direi se me mostrar sua força.

Sesshoumaru a encarou por alguns instantes e não detectando nada de excepcional em sua energia, deu as costas a ela, seguindo adiante. A _youkai_ balançou a cabeça numa negação, compreendendo que não fora tida como uma ameaça. Então ela começou a concentrar sua energia, na palma da mão, preparando-se para um ataque.

Ainda de costas para onde a _youkai_ estava, Sesshoumaru até sentiu a elevação da energia dela, mas não temeu, pois estava convicto de que era superior. Porém, num repente, ele sentiu uma dor cortante no ombro, e logo, parte de sua armadura foi estilhaçada por uma rajada de _youki_.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - berraram Rin e Jaken ao mesmo tempo.

– Que imprudência - caçoou ela, saltando em seguida ao chão. – Não posso crer que deu as costas a um _youkai_ sem... - dizia ela mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu, aparecendo num instante a sua frente, com Toukijin em punho, pronto a desferir um golpe.

Apesar do movimento veloz dele, a _youkai_ reagiu ainda mais rápido, segurando a lâmina mortífera na mão. Ele vidrou os olhos, abismado com a força dela, vendo-a sorrir em provocação.

– Isso são modos de um _youkai_ da sua idade se portar? - falou ela num tom baixo, puxando a espada um pouco e o encarando nos olhos.

– Maldita - rosnou ele.

– Recue ou vou quebrar essa espada.

– Sesshoumaru não obedece a ordens de ninguém! Seja humano, seja _youkai_! - declarou raivoso e liberou uma descarga de _youki_.

Apesar da potente energia que se formou ao redor deles, forte o bastante para fritar um _youkai_ de nível inferior, a tal não sofreu dano algum, nem mesmo se moveu.

– É uma boa espada, não me faça quebrá-la - advertiu ela.

Jaken e Rin entraram em pânico. Nunca poderiam imaginar uma coisa daquelas. Sesshoumaru se manteve na mesma posição, encarando a adversária, tentando livrar a espada para contra-atacar.

Após encará-lo bem dentro dos olhos, sem nada dizer, a _youkai_ deu um salto para trás, se afastando.

– Pagará caro por isso seja lá quem for! - ameaçou Sesshoumaru.

– Eu me apresento. Meu nome é Yeda. Já vi que é mesmo filho do seu pai. Endireite-se.

O tom arrogante dela o deixou absolutamente indignado. Dando vazão a fúria que o rondava, ele guardou a espada, disposto a retribuir a afronta em sua forma _youkai_. Não tinha ainda assumido a forma original na presença de Rin, e mesmo que a ideia não o agradasse, não pôde se conter.

Compreendendo a intenção de seu mestre, Jaken puxou Rin para se esconderem atrás de algumas moitas.

– Não se preocupe Rin. Agora essa _youkai_ verá. O senhor Sesshoumaru irá aniquilá-la.

O cachorro gigante avançou contra a _youkai_, com suas presas afiadas, ensandecido. Porém antes de alcançá-la, ele a viu dar um giro em tornou de si mesma e então mudar para forma _youkai_ também. Eis então que diante dele estava um lobo azul, até maior que ele.

Demonstrando não ter se intimidado, Sesshoumaru soltou um alto rosnado e avançou. Estava a ponto de se chocar com o lobo, quando ouviu a voz da _youkai_ dentro de sua mente:

"_Pare!"_

E aquilo realmente o paralisou.

"_Não sou inimiga_."

Sentindo-se grudado ao chão, Sesshoumaru a olhava como quem estivesse hipnotizado. Uma pequena distância os separavam e os olhos dela tinham um brilho azul, enquanto os dele mantinham o brilho vermelho. Ele pensava que seria atacado diretamente, contudo, nem um vestígio de medo o perturbava. Mas, de repente, o lobo gigante simplesmente passou a seu lado e seguiu adiante. Então sim um certo temor o agitou, quando percebeu que o lobo ia em direção a seus dois protegidos.

– Está vindo atrás de nós, senhor Jaken! - desesperou-se Rin, agarrando-se ao _youkai_ sapo.

– Salve-nos, senhor Sesshoumaru! - berrou o outro.

A situação era alarmante e o _youkai_ branco ainda não conseguia se mover. Porém, tão depressa como antes, a _youkai_ lobo voltou a sua forma humanóide. Ao mesmo tempo, livre do que quer que tenha sido que o imobilizara, Sesshoumaru também abandonou sua forma _youkai_ e deu alguns passos adiante, contudo um tanto desorientado.

– Podem se acalmar - disse a _youkai_ aos dois pequenos. – Eu não vou machucar vocês. Não sou inimiga.

Ela estava meio curvada e de costas para Sesshoumaru, que sem pensar duas vezes, resolveu atacá-la da mesma forma que ela tinha feito. Num instante, apareceu próximo da _youkai_, com as garras afiadíssimas prontas para rasgá-la. Mas falhou novamente.

Esquivando-se, a _youkai_ se moveu tão rápido que ele só enxergou um vulto negro e então estavam de novo frente a frente.

– Você pode dar as costas a um _youkai_, se sabe que é mais forte que ele - anunciou ela, sarcástica.

– Insolente! - praguejou ele de volta.

– Ah... - bufou ela. – Totosai bem me avisou que eu não devia atacá-lo de surpresa. Que você não perdoaria uma afronta assim.

– Ele estava certo. Ninguém brinca com Sesshoumaru!

Ela o encarou um pouco, antes de dizer:

– Sua arrogância ainda o matará. O que o faz pensar que poderia me impedir se minha intenção fosse realmente matá-lo?

Toda a resposta dele foi um vidrar de olhos.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - Rin exclamou e correu a se agarrar nas pernas de seu mestre.

– Rin! - gritou Jaken, porém fez o mesmo que ela.

Yeda sorriu levemente diante dos dois pequeninos. Aproveitando-se dessa aparente distração dela, Sesshoumaru tentou de novo acertá-la com suas garras e outra vez não obteve êxito, porque a pele da _youkai_ se tornou dura como pedra por meio de seu _youki_.

– Pare, Sesshoumaru. Já disse, não sou inimiga. Por que não conversamos?

– Não há nada pra ser conversado - soprou entre os dentes.

Depois de fitar demoradamente os olhos dele, Yeda deu outro salto, vindo pousar num galho da mesma árvore de antes.

– Ainda nos veremos - disse ela e, tornando-se um borrão negro, desapareceu em seguida.

– Certamente. E da próxima vez, pisarei em seu crânio, _youkai_ maldita - ele jurou num tom baixo.

Rin e Jakken ainda pareciam muito assustados, quando Sesshoumaru se desvencilhou das mãozinhas deles e deu um passo adiante.

– Vamos! - ele os chamou, rígido como sempre.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Este é meu segundo projeto de Inuyasha. Agora o foco está em Sesshoumaru. _

_Espero que gostem! ^_^_


	2. Ultraje

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 2: Ultraje**

Alguns dias após seu confronto com a _youkai_ lobo Yeda, Sesshoumaru e seus protegidos foram outra vez atacados de tocaia, agora pela cria de Naraku, Kagura, a Mestra dos Ventos. O motivo: uma mera suspeita de que a garotinha humana houvesse encontrado um fragmento da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_ no vilarejo pelo qual tinham passado.

Mas Kagura não seria páreo para Sesshoumaru, se o covarde Naraku não tivesse usado de suas artimanhas. Valendo-se do poder dos fragmentos da jóiaque já possuía, Naraku enfraqueceu o _youkai_ branco, drenando o _youki _dele, ao invés de aumentar o poder de Kagura e seus zumbis cadáveres. Assim, a cria de Naraku precisou apenas concentrar um grande número de oponentes para que a situação ficasse complicada para Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto ele abatia, sem descanso, os inúmeros zumbis, com sua espada Toukijin, mais adiante, Rin foi derrubada ao chão e desmaiou, rodeada por inimigos, e Jaken, seriamente ferido, se postou à frente dela, tentando bravamente protegê-la.

– Desista, Sesshoumaru! - exclamou a Mestra dos Ventos. – Não pode com tantos, ainda mais neste estado em que está.

– Não me venha com seus disparates, Kagura - rebateu firme, mas preocupado e atento aos berros de Jaken, gritando por ajuda.

Ele ia saltar até os dois, quando foi surpreendido por um _youkai_ selvagem bastante alto que o imobilizou, enlaçando-o pela cintura como a um boneco de pano. Com grande força este adversário apertou-lhe o pulso, fazendo assim com que derrubasse Toukijin.

– Solte-me maldito! - exigiu num brado.

Invocou então seu chicote venenoso, mas o mesmo mostrou-se inútil contra a pele dura como rocha do grandalhão. No entanto, conseguiu expelir de suas garras veneno o bastante para que o _youkai_ afrouxasse o aperto. Agilmente, acertou um soco no queixo dele, conseguindo então se soltar. Alcançando Toukijin num instante, deu cabo do _youkai_, cortando-o ao meio.

Em seguida, ele deu um salto a frente e depois correu depressa em direção a seus protegidos. Assim que os alcançou, exterminou os zumbis que os rodeavam com cortes certeiros e mortíferos.

Ofegante, mantinha a espada à frente do corpo, quando notou outros zumbis se aproximando do lado esquerdo e do lado direito. Não estava nada intimidado, mas reconhecia que a situação não era boa. Seria mais fácil se estivesse sozinho, assim ao invés de se fazer de escudo para os pequeninos, poderia atacar livremente. Pensou então que a única saída era assumir a forma _youkai_. Não sabia ao certo se estava apto para a metamorfose, dada a enorme quantidade de _youki_ que lhe fora sugada, mas não via outra alternativa.

Após embainhar Toukijin, concentrava o que restava de seu poder, seus olhos já tinham adquirido o brilho avermelhado e sua face começava a ficar transfigurada, mas interrompeu o processo ao ouvir alguém gritar de repente:

– Cuidado! - e logo algo se chocou contra suas costas.

Girou o corpo bruscamente, se deparando com aquela impertinente _youkai_ lobo. Porém antes que qualquer reação o tomasse, percebeu que ela tinha interceptado, com o corpo, uma lança que poderia tê-lo acertado ou mesmo o matado.

Atingida bem no meio da barriga, Yeda se curvou ao chão, próxima ao _youkai_ branco.

– Cachorro descuidado - resmungou ela.

O fato de ter sido salvo, possivelmente, da morte, foi tão desconcertante que o manteve parado no lugar por algum tempo. Observou assim, a _youkai_ levando a mão à extensão da lança para logo arrancá-la de si num só puxão. Um jato de sangue esguichou do ferimento, mas ela não emitiu um único gemido, apenas fechou um dos olhos.

– Mas quem é essa? - indagou Kagura, um tanto distante dali.

– Podem vir, mortos-vivos! - chamou a _youkai_. – Eu, Yeda, serei sua adversária!

– Como ousa interferir, sua insolente? - bronqueou Sesshoumaru. Seu tom foi contido, mas notoriamente furioso, e pensava que assim que desse cabo de Kagura, trataria de decapitar aquela _youkai_.

O ódio estava a ponto de dominá-lo, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos novamente, mas então ele ouviu Rin resmungar baixo. Imaginou que ela estivesse recobrando os sentidos ou sofrendo com alguma dor devido ao tombo. E isso bastou para que o foco de sua atenção, que era matar Kagura e Yeda, se desviasse totalmente para seus pequenos protegidos.

Cerrou o punho, como se com isso pudesse espremer entre os dedos o próprio orgulho. A youkai lobo ainda estava a seu lado, com uma mão sobre a ferida e a outra esticada a frente, exibindo as garras compridas aos zumbis. Sem nada dizer, ele simplesmente sumiu de perto dela e, num instante, pegou Rin no braço. Em seguida, assobiou para Arurun, que aparecendo de entre as moitas, alcançou o pequeno Jaken e o jogou no lombo.

Percebendo a movimentação do _youkai_ branco, Kagura fez um gesto com a mão e eis que os zumbis, até então parados diante da recém chegada, se voltaram a seu alvo original.

Todavia, Sesshoumaru montou depressa em Arurun, com Rin no braço e Jaken a sua frente, decidido a deixar o local. Fugir, evidentemente, não era do feitio dele, com toda a certeza iria responder aquele ataque sem propósito à altura, mas por hora precisava garantir a segurança dos dois. Uma vez que se prestara a protegê-los, faria o que fosse preciso, sem hesitar.

Reparou, porém, que o zumbi que tinha acertado aquela lança na _youkai_ lobo se preparava para outro ataque. Ainda sem levantar vôo, ponderou se deveria ajudá-la, retribuindo assim o favor, mas então sentiu um _youki_ muito forte emanar dela. Esperou um pouco para ver o que ela faria.

Kagura fitava a _youkai_ e os zumbis detiveram seu ataque aguardando um sinal de sua mestra. Num instante, Yeda assumiu a forma _youkai_. A serva de Naraku se espantou, pois se viu diante de um animal imenso, um lobo azul, e sua energia era tão agressiva que os zumbis se acuaram.

– Isso não estava nos planos de Naraku - considerou Kagura, já pensando em fugir.

Com um rosnado alto, a _youkai_ lobo varreu a clareira tal qual um tornado, aniquilando os zumbis cadáveres. Não restou um só. Kagura e Sesshoumaru ficaram atônitos.

"_Ela é ainda mais forte do que eu havia imaginado." _pensou o _youkai_ branco.

Diante do ataque arrasador, Kagura invocou sua pena voadora e fugiu.

Assim que a cria de Naraku sumiu no céu, Yeda voltou a normalidade. Lançando, então, um olharzinho travesso ao _youkai_ branco, em sua montaria, ela falou:

– Pode me agradecer agora.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, ultrajado, mas então viu a _youkai_ levar a mão à barriga e um líquido roxo impregnou os dedos dela, se misturando ao sangue escuro.

– Veneno... - murmurou ele e logo a viu tombar para trás.

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes, mas decidiu que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Acomodou Rin em Arurun, ao mesmo tempo em que Jaken, que perdera o sentidos com toda a agitação, despertou num sobressalto e gritou de dor por causa dos ferimentos.

– Já iremos resolver isso, Jaken - falou ao servo na típica austeridade.

Puxando as rédeas de Arurun, olhou na direção da _youkai_, pensando no quão grave aquela ferida funda poderia ser.

– Ora, não tenho nada a ver com essa convencida... - disse baixo a si mesmo, tentando calar o sentimento de ingratidão em seu íntimo.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Jaken, fracamente.

– Evite falar - rebateu seco e fez Arurun subir um pouco, mas a alguns metros do chão, deu uma última olhada na _youkai_. Ela permanecia imóvel, pálida, enquanto veneno e sangue se espalhavam pelo chão ao seu redor.

Fechou momentaneamente os olhos. Sua vontade era deixá-la morrer ali, afinal, depois da afronta do outro dia, era o que ela merecia. No entanto, esse raciocínio feriu seu orgulho e sua honra, e ele não era um _youkai_ sem honra; se buscava aumentar seu poder era para não depender de ninguém, mas uma vez que fora salvo, não poderia simplesmente agir com indiferença.

Fez Arurun descer e apeou dele. Com passos lentos se aproximou da _youkai_, mas, subitamente, ficou desconfiado. Era estranho que ela houvesse sido abatida tão facilmente. Um _youkai_ que manifestasse tal nível de poder, deveria ser mais resistente.

Quando ficou bem próximo, se agachou no chão e examinou o veneno. Era forte, no entanto, não devia ser letal a ela, pois não era a ele. Chegou a se animar com a ideia de se sentir superior à _youkai_, mas logo se revoltava com a covardia de Naraku; _youkais_ poderosos acabavam subjugados pela perversa astúcia dele. Passando a mão pelo ventre encharcado, constatou que o veneno agravara e muito o ferimento.

– Ela está mais morta que viva. Tenseiga poderá resolver isso. Assim minha dívida ficará paga - falou baixo e se levantou.

Na intenção de encerrar de uma vez com a vida da _youkai_, para em seguida revivê-la através do poder da Tenseiga, ele sacou Toukijin e a ergueu para o golpe de misericórdia, mas se deteve ao ver a _youkai_ se mexer. Yeda, num repente, se sentou no chão, a tempo de ver o _youkai_ cachorro pronto a acertá-la.

– Ei! Calma aí com isso! - exclamou ela, levantando os braços num gesto defensivo.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e logo abaixava a espada.

– Estava mesmo fingindo, sua desgraçada - praguejou baixo, entre os dentes.

Ao compreender o que ele dissera, Yeda caiu na risada, enfurecendo-o ainda mais com isso. Em seguida, ela saltou de pé como se estivesse na melhor forma, o que não era verdade, e de um modo ousado, aproximou o rosto bem perto do rosto do _youkai_ branco.

– O veneno me derrubou sim, mas fico feliz de saber que estava preocupado comigo - ela o provocou e ainda bateu um dedo no nariz dele.

Sesshoumaru afastou a mão dela asperamente.

– Como ousa me tocar, víbora asquerosa?

Diante dos olhos dourados que a fulminavam e sabendo da agilidade dele, Yeda tratou de dar alguns passos para trás, mantendo alguma distância entre eles.

– Mal agradecido - revidou fazendo bico. Era debochada demais para conseguir se conter.

Apesar da fúria que sentia, dessa vez ele não se deixou levar pela provocação. Apenas saiu de lado, se dirigindo a seus protegidos.

Condoendo-se a _youkai_ lobo tocou a barriga, incomodada com a dor. Então invocou seu _youki_, fechando os braços em si mesma.

A emanação de energia, fez Sesshoumaru se voltar a ela. Ele viu então uma luz azulada envolver o corpo da _youkai_ e as vestes dela se transformarem em véus. Desenhos negros surgiram por todo o corpo esbelto e uma melodia apagada escapou dos lábios rubros.

Diante daquilo, ele se sentiu, novamente, como se sob o efeito de uma hipnose, mas em poucos instantes tudo voltou ao normal; os trajes da _youkai_ eram de novo ensangüentados e os desenhos no corpo sumiram. Mas ele percebeu, bem surpreso, que o grave ferimento também havia desaparecido.

"_Além de forte, ainda é capaz de se regenerar tão rápido." _ele considerou consigo.

Os dois se encaravam nos olhos, quando Yeda falou:

– Tem um vilarejo aqui perto. Essa menininha não me parece bem.

Sesshoumaru nem se dignou a responder. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse como cuidar de seus protegidos. De cabeça bem erguida, seguiu adiante, montou em Arurun e deixou o local.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, comentem. É só clicar no botão abaixo (não precisa ser cadastrado). =^.^=_


	3. Prioridades

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 3: Prioridades**

Rin resmungou no braço dele, fazendo-o abaixar os olhos em sua direção, irrequieto com a possibilidade de que ela estivesse sentindo muita dor.

– Bando de covardes - murmurou ele. – Atacando crianças... que deplorável.

Sobrevoavam o vilarejo que a _youkai_ lobo havia mencionado, no entanto, Sesshoumaru estava com pouca disposição de descer até lá, afinal detestava ter que lidar com humanos.

– O senhor pretende mesmo parar nesse vilarejo por causa da Rin, senhor Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Jaken.

Antes que ele respondesse, a pequena se remexeu e logo despertou.

– Hã? Senhor Sesshoumaru? - exclamou ela, surpresa por se achar recostada no braço dele e não demorou a ficar corada.

– Como se sente, Rin? - perguntou o _youkai_, em seu jeito impassível.

Endireitando-se, com alguma ajuda dele, ela deu um sorriso envergonhado e falou:

– Estou bem. Só não lembro do que aconteceu.

– Fomos atacados e... - contava Jaken, mas Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

– Se não lembra, é melhor assim. Já não importa.

Enquanto Jaken se retraiu todo, Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Seguiram em silêncio então por mais algum tempo, até que Sesshoumaru fez Arurun pousar num pequeno espaço em meio às árvores da floresta na divisa com aquele vilarejo. Começava a anoitecer.

Como se achavam ainda bem debilitados, além de exaustos, Rin e Jaken logo adormeceram, recostados em Arurun. Aproveitando o silêncio noturno, Sesshoumaru, próximo a eles, se pôs a refletir em tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. Naturalmente, ele se sentia insatisfeito com seu atual nível de poder, uma vez que, em menos de uma semana, se viu em situações de risco por duas vezes.

– Os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas é que tornam Naraku tão poderoso - falou ele, bem baixo. – Basta que eu o elimine e me aposse desses fragmentos.

Algum tempo se passou, durante o qual ele ponderava se este seria o melhor meio de aumentar seu poder, mas eis que, num gesto meio involuntário, acabou virando seu rosto para Rin.

"Ela é um fardo para mim?" - ele se perguntou em pensamento.

As lembranças do ataque de Kagura voltaram à sua mente então. Rin desmaiada e rodeada por zumbis, Jaken desesperado e ele incapacitado de socorrê-los. O que teria acontecido se a tal Yeda não tivesse aparecido?

– Claro que eu teria evitado o pior - afirmou a si mesmo, pois a incerteza realmente o incomodou.

Sem que conseguisse evitar, diversas cenas começaram a voltar a sua memória numa sucessão repetitiva. Rin caída, com o rostinho sujo de terra, machucada. E se ela tivesse morrido?

– Eu poderia usar Tenseiga para revivê-la de novo.

Poderia? Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza de que sua espada pudesse reviver um ser humano mais de uma vez. E, obviamente, não faria sentido tirar essa dúvida ao custo da vida de Rin.

De repente, percebeu que parecia bem mais preocupado com o bem estar daquela menininha do que com seu próprio poder. Por certo, deve ter sido desconcertante a ele se acercar disso.

"Ora, ela não passa de uma humana. Como é criança não sabe ainda o que quer da vida, mas, cedo ou tarde, voltará a viver com os de sua raça."

Uma suposição lógica, sem dúvida, porém sua razão e seu coração travaram um verdadeiro duelo quando a ideia de abandonar Rin à própria sorte apenas perpassou por sua cabeça.

"Bobagem... Vivendo entre os humanos Rin apenas sofreu. É claro que comigo ela está mais segura do que com aqueles miseráveis."

– E é só uma questão de tempo até que eu esmague meus inimigos - ele falou um pouco mais alto que das outras vezes e isso acabou acordando Jaken.

Por um instante, o pequenino verde pensou em se manifestar, mas estava tão extenuado, que achou mais simples fingir que ainda dormia. Assim, bem quieto, ele também gastou algum tempo pensando nas coisas pelas quais vinham passando.

Lembrou que contra a _youkai_ lobo viveram um apuro, mas que com Kagura foi muito pior; achou que iria morrer. Recordava perfeitamente do quanto Rin apertou seu braço, tão assustada e do pavor nos olhinhos graúdos dela. Foi horrível.

"Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru pode mesmo com esses inimigos?" - pensou ele.

Porém Naraku e seus comparsas que eram o problema, pois a _youkai_ lobo já havia declarado que não os queria como inimigos e provou isso ao ajudá-los. Afastando então tudo aquilo de sua cabecinha, ele pensou no que acabara de ouvir do _youkai_ branco e se tranquilizou.

"Sim, o senhor Sesshoumaru é invencível!"

Jaken acreditava nisso com todo seu ser e sabia que enquanto estivesse ao lado de seu senhor, não precisava temer nada e nem ninguém. Assim, reconfortado, ele logo voltou a dormir.

ooo ooo ooo

Na manhã seguinte, Rin e Jaken estavam brincando num riacho, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam apanhar alguns peixes, enquanto Sesshoumaru, assentado numa rocha perto deles, fitava o céu claro. Achavam-se ainda nos arredores do mesmo vilarejo.

Uma rajada de vento soprou, fazendo Rin desviar o olhar para o _youkai_ branco. Ela ficou a observá-lo, admirada, pois os cabelos tão longos dele estavam sendo levemente agitados pelo vento, então pensou consigo:

"Será que é porque o senhor Sesshoumaru é um _youkai_ que ele tem os cabelos brancos mas não parece velho? Com os humanos não é assim"_ -, _e apoiou o queixo numa das mãos, muito intrigada com aquilo.

– Senhor Jaken? - cochichou ela.

– O que é? - rebateu ele em seu jeitinho impaciente.

– Por que o cabelo do senhor Sesshoumaru é branco?

– Não é branco, Rin! - exclamou aborrecido. – É da cor da lua. Prateado - isso tudo ele falou em tom de cochicho também.

– Ah... - disse ela, com ares de descobrimento, e em pensamento acrescentou: "Mas a lua não é branca?"

De costas aos dois, Sesshoumaru, que tinha os escutado, riu discretamente. Depois de passar quase a noite inteira refletindo, ele se convenceu de que não precisava dos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Afinal, este seria um meio pouco apropriado a alguém como ele, que almejava evoluir em força através do próprio esforço.

Ademais, em seu confronto contra a _youkai_ lobo, aprendera que não podia subestimar os inimigos, por mais inofensivos que aparentassem, pois _youkai_s de nível elevado eram capazes de ocultar seu verdadeiro poder. Uma vez ciente disso, não cairia no mesmo erro.

Do empate contra Kagura, entendeu que a vantagem dela foi ter o distraído, ameaçando Rin e Jaken. Bastava se precaver para deixá-los sempre longe das lutas que também aquela estratégia não mais o surpreenderia.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, para onde iremos agora? - indagou Jaken.

Após um breve silêncio, ainda de costas, ele respondeu:

– Atrás de Naraku - e em pensamento completou: "Os fragmentos não me importam, mas quero a cabeça daquele miserável."

– Mas como? Ele esconde sua presença e não temos a menor ideia de onde esteja agora!

– Por onde passa aquele miserável deixa rastros de destruição, basta seguirmos isso.

Assim, permaneceram naquele lugar pelo tempo de uma refeição e, no início da tarde, partiram sem rumo certo, porém a procura de Naraku.

ooo ooo ooo

Há cerca de seis dias seguiam em sua indefinida jornada. Cruzando uma floresta de árvores grandiosas, Jaken e Rin discutiam banalidades, ela montada em Arurun, ele seguindo a pé a seu lado. Sesshoumaru caminhava um pouco mais adiante.

Eis então que o _youkai_ branco parou, farejando alguma coisa. Os dois pequenos silenciaram, olhando intrigados em sua direção.

– Sinto o cheiro daquela _youkai_ lobo. E não apenas o dela, o de Inuyasha também.

Saindo do meio da vegetação, Sesshoumaru apareceu numa larga estrada de terra.

– Como é? - gritou Jaken, vindo correndo até seu mestre.

– Houve uma luta neste lugar - falou o _youkai_ branco e, se abaixando rente ao chão, analisou com bastante critério os rastros que ali haviam ficado. – Essas marcas lembram a Ferida do Vento, porém não sinto a energia da Tessaiga.

Acompanhando atentamente os gestos dele, Jaken perguntou:

– Será que a _youkai_ lobo também atacou o Inuyasha?

– Pode até ter sido...

Endireitando-se, Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos à frente e continuou:

– ...mas, daqui pra frente, os cheiros deles se misturam. Isso sugere que seguiram na mesma direção depois - concluiu ele.

Naquele momento, Rin também se aproximou da estrada, largando Arurun abandonado, porém ela logo se afastou um pouco, correndo para pegar algo que avistou mais adiante.

Jaken pensava em repreendê-la, mas como ela já corria de volta, ele apenas ergueu o rosto a Sesshoumaru quando este tornou a falar:

– É estranho... Houve com certeza um choque de energias aqui, mas apenas a energia da _youkai_ lobo continua presente.

– Olha o que eu achei, senhor Sesshoumaru - falou Rin, entregando um pedaço de pano a ele.

– Ó! Mas isso não seria um pedaço daquela veste de babuíno do Naraku? - observou Jaken.

– Por certo... - concordou o _youkai_ branco e silenciou por alguns instantes, pensativo. – Mas então tudo se encaixa. Essa estranha sensação que estou captando é um resquício da energia sinistra de Naraku.

Rin e Jaken apenas o encararam, ele com um certo temor, ela entendendo quase nada.

– Se é assim, vejamos até onde este rastro irá nos levar - anunciou Sesshoumaru.

Dessa feita, tomaram uma direção completamente diferente daquela em que seguiam.

ooo ooo ooo

Após uma semana, Sesshoumaru e seus protegidos chegavam aos arredores do vilarejo em que Inuyasha e seus amigos normalmente ficavam, por coincidência, no mesmo dia em que Naraku também apareceu neste lugar.

Ordenando a Rin e Jaken que se mantivessem bem escondidos, o _youkai_ branco declarou que iria ao encontro de seu adversário. Mas, contrariando a ordem, Jaken insistiu tanto em querer seguí-lo que ele acabou consentindo, mas o advertiu dizendo:

– Cuide de não me atrapalhar dessa vez, Jaken.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Em pouco tempo os dois chegaram à divisa da floresta com o vilarejo e puderam avistar Naraku, em sua forma _youkai_, diante de Inuyasha e seus amigos. A _youkai_ lobo também estava com eles.

"Então ela se aliou ao Inuyasha." - deduziu mentalmente Sesshoumaru e reparou que Naraku manifestava uma energia sinistra terrível e maciça; foi provavelmente por essa razão que nenhum deles pareceu se acercar de sua presença. Ele preferiu então acompanhar a contenda de onde estava, entre alguns arbustos.

Desse modo, viu Naraku disparar dardos, certamente envenenados, contra Inuyasha e a humana exterminadora de _youkai_s amiga dele e isso os derrubou. Aguçando a audição, escutou Naraku chantagear a _youkai_ lobo, dizendo que anularia o efeito do veneno se ela seguisse com ele.

Num primeiro momento, Sesshoumaru estranhou a exigência de Naraku, mas logo deduziu que ele só poderia estar querendo absorver o poder de Yeda.

– É assim, roubando as habilidades de outros _youkai_s, que esse covarde se fortalece - falou ele ao servo, recebendo do mesmo um balançar de cabeça em concordância.

O _youkai_ branco observou então a _youkai_ lobo sendo envolvida pelos tentáculos de Naraku, só a cabeça ficou livre. Naraku atendeu o pedido dela quanto ao veneno e depois se ocupou em drenar sua energia até que ela perdesse os sentidos. Ao vê-lo então voltar a forma humanóide e tomar a _youkai_ nos braços, Sesshoumaru ficou um tanto intrigado.

"Mas o que significa isso?" - se indagou em pensamento.

E o embate findou com Naraku desaparecendo, levando a _youkai_ lobo consigo.

– E agora, senhor Sesshoumaru? O senhor pretende fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Jaken.

– E eu deveria?

– Mas é claro que não! Perdoe a minha insolência, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Aquela _youkai_ nos ajudou e só por isso deveríamos retribuir?

– Perdoe-me novamente se parecer impertinência minha, mas não é assim que o senhor normalmente age?

– Pode até ser, mas só vejo nisso uma boa oportunidade de acertar as contas com esses três miseráveis: Naraku, Inuyasha e Yeda.

– Ah sim... - concordou, encarando-o com a admiração de sempre, apesar de não ter compreendido muito bem porque Inuyasha e Yeda foram incluídos na vingativa ameaça.

– Vamos!

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço imensamente todos os comentários! ^_~_

_Por favor, continuem comentando._


	4. Tempestuoso

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 4: Tempestuoso**

Assim que Jaken e Sesshoumaru chegaram à clareira na qual Rin havia ficado, ela se aproximou depressa dos dois, sorridente e alegre.

– Que bom que voltaram! Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

– Mas já estamos de partida - retrucou Jaken. – Viemos apenas te buscar.

Olhando para o _youkai_ branco, ela aguardava uma confirmação, mas ele nada disse.

Em pouco tempo se puseram a caminho. Era um quente começo de tarde. Seguiam atravessando a floresta, quando os sentidos aguçados de Sesshoumaru lhe permitiram captar o cheiro de Inuyasha e de sua amiga humana.

– Me parece que Inuyasha também está seguindo o rastro de Naraku - disse ele.

– O Inuyasha? - abismou-se Jaken. – Já terá se recuperado assim tão rápido?

– É o que parece. Está um tanto à nossa frente, mas isso não importa. Ele não tem a menor condição de enfrentar Naraku, por isso quem irá derrotá-lo serei eu.

– Isso mesmo, senhor Sesshoumaru! - vibrou Jaken.

Indiferente ao entusiasmo de seu servo, ele refletia naquilo que havia presenciado no vilarejo.

"Qual será o objetivo de Naraku? Da outra vez, ele cuidou de eliminar seu rastro e sua energia, mas agora qualquer um poderia seguí-lo facilmente. Ele está agindo de modo estranho desde o início."

Atenta à expressão pensativa do _youkai_ branco, Rin se sentiu curiosa sobre o que ele estaria pensando.

"O senhor Sesshoumaru parece ter muitos problemas." imaginou ela.

O tempo em que eles caminharam num ritmo constante e em silêncio foi bastante longo. Como de costume, Jaken e Sesshoumaru seguiam a pé e Rin vinha montada em Arurun. Subitamente, o _youkai_ branco falou:

– Temos que ir mais depressa. Já estão muito a nossa frente - e fez um gesto para que Arurun parasse. – Me dê espaço, Rin - ordenou ele, referindo-se à montaria.

– Sim - ela respondeu de pronto e se afastou, mas não antes de corar levemente.

– Pro alto, Arurun - ordenou o _youkai_ branco, tomando as rédeas.

– Espere! Não me deixe pra trás, senhor Sesshoumaru! - gritou Jaken, se agarrando à calda do _youkai_ voador, que já se achava a um palmo do chão. A muito custo, ele conseguiu se segurar em Rin e assim seguiram os três, montados no _youkai_ voador.

ooo ooo ooo

O sol ia quase se pondo quando eles chegaram a circunvizinhança da morada de Naraku - um suntuoso castelo do qual ele havia se apossado. Sesshoumaru já podia avistar a edificação e, sobretudo, sentir as fortíssimas emanações de energia sinistra que vinham de lá.

"Naraku e Yeda estão lutando com toda certeza. E Kagura deve estar por perto também..." - considerou ele em pensamento.

– Escutem, Rin, Jaken, quero que fiquem escondidos aqui. Irei sozinho daqui pra frente.

– Sim! - concordaram em uníssono.

Sem olhar para trás, ele os deixou e seguiu adiante. Um tanto à frente, pôde captar a aproximação de Inuyasha e sua companheira. Ocultando-se entre as árvores, viu que os dois corriam em direção ao pátio do castelo.

"Naraku deve estar ocupado demais para me notar, mas Inuyasha não passa de um inepto. Sequer percebe meu cheiro mesmo estando tão próximo." - pensou consigo e esperou para ver o que o irmão faria.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais, ele avistou Yeda tombada ao chão, bastante ferida, e Naraku em pé, próximo a ela. Não pôde ouvir o que falavam, pois seu tom era baixo demais para a distância a que estava, mas o modo como se olhavam não passou despercebido por ele. Reparou ainda que o castelo se achava em ruínas e deduziu que isso deveria ter acontecido em função da luta entre os dois. Eis então que Inuyasha saltou no meio do pátio, gritando:

– Ferida do Vento!

Naraku foi lançado longe com o ataque, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

– Eu não acredito! Inuyasha, seu verme! - esbravejou ele.

Vislumbrando uma brecha, neste curto espaço de tempo, Sesshoumaru se moveu com a rapidez de um raio e, antes que Naraku contra-atacasse, encostou Toukijin em sua garganta.

– É o seu fim, Naraku - declarou com frieza.

– Sesshoumaru? - exclamou Inuyasha, surpreso, naturalmente.

Naraku não disse nada, porém uma aura vermelha emanou de seu corpo. Isso não intimidou Sesshoumaru, mas criou um escudo ao redor da pele do adversário que permitiu a este afastar, com a mão nua, a lâmina afiada, sem sofrer um mísero arranhão. Assim, o perverso se voltou ao _youkai_ branco e o encarou com um olhar assassino.

Enquanto Inuyasha se manteve parado no lugar, Sesshoumaru e Naraku expiravam hostilidade, mas eis que eles ouviram uma voz feminina gritar:

– Não perca tempo, Inuyasha! Não viemos aqui lutar - foi a humana amiga dele quem falou.

– Tem razão! - rebateu o meio-_youkai_. Agachando-se junto da _youkai_ lobo, ele a tomou nos braços e simplesmente saiu correndo.

– O que? - desacreditou Naraku. – Inuyasha, volte aqui, seu maldito!

– Este não é seu maior problema agora, Naraku - alertou Sesshoumaru.

Impiedoso, o _youkai_ branco brandiu Toukijin e lançou uma rajada de energia, no sentido transversal, que atingiu o ombro de Naraku, causando um corte bastante fundo. No entanto, ele o encarou com uma expressão raivosa, como se nada tivesse sofrido.

– Vou matá-lo mil vezes por se intrometer, seu miserável!

Um olhar de descaso foi toda a resposta de Sesshoumaru, que posicionando Toukijin à frente do corpo, assumiu a postura de combate. Enfim teria sua vingança.

ooo ooo ooo

Jaken estava muito apreensivo, andando de um lado para o outro. Rin, sentada numa pedra baixa, olhava distraída para o céu escuro; trovejava muito.

– Vai chover - comentou ela.

– E quem liga? - ele rebateu mal-humorado. – Como consegue estar tão calma? O senhor Sesshoumaru foi lutar contra o perigoso Naraku! Este não é um adversário qualquer.

– Mas, senhor Jaken, não foi o senhor mesmo quem falou, um monte de vezes, que o senhor Sesshoumaru nunca seria derrotado?

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas...

O _youkai_ sapo não pôde terminar sua frase porque foi atingido por uma força misteriosa subitamente. Sem entender o que se passava, Rin se ergueu depressa, então viu uma menina, de cabelos brancos e quase do seu tamanho, saindo de entre as árvores.

– Senhor Jaken? - exclamou assustada.

– Fuja, Rin! - gritou ele, tendo a menina de cabelos brancos a sua frente - ela drenava a alma dele através de um espelho místico.

Ciente do perigo Rin pensou em sair correndo, mas antes que desse um passo, uma pessoa surgiu a sua frente, bloqueando o caminho. Erguendo o rosto ela se deparou com Kagura.

– Nem pense nisso - intimou a Mestra dos Ventos.

– Kagura, sua miserável - balbuciou Jaken, antes de tombar inanimado.

Em seguida, a albina se voltou na direção da menina humana e sugou a alma dela também.

– Muito bem, Kanna - elogiou Kagura. – Eu levo a pirralha, você fica com o vermezinho.

ooo ooo ooo

Violento como os trovões que rugiam, Sesshoumaru desferiu com a espada uma outra rajada transversal, que fendeu o chão e acertou Naraku em cheio.

Apesar do potente ataque, que lhe rendeu um corte no meio do peito agora, Naraku não se abalou, ao contrário, concentrou sua energia - e isso fez seus olhos se tornarem globos vermelhos -, e contra-atacou com uma rajada igualmente poderosa, oriunda de suas garras. Porém, Sesshoumaru se esquivou facilmente.

– Pra onde está mirando? - indagou provocativo.

Naraku não lhe deu resposta e multiplicou os tentáculos agitando-os no ar, desprendendo deles espinhos e rajadas de energia, atacando o _youkai_ branco furiosamente. Ainda sim, Sesshoumaru conseguia se esquivar sem dificuldade.

– Não vai me dizer que esse é todo seu poder? Ou será que gastou toda sua energia contra aquela Yeda.

Por qualquer razão seu comentário pareceu aborrecer muito Naraku, que espalmou uma mão na intenção de disparar uma outra rajada de energia, mas Sesshoumaru não lhe deu tempo; surgindo à sua frente, decepou-lhe a mão.

– Lento! - xingou o _youkai_ branco, pronto para outro ataque, mas foi bloqueado dessa vez. Naraku segurou-lhe a espada com a mão que sobrara. No entanto, em pouco tempo a mortífera Toukijin começou a destruir essa também.

Sesshoumaru estava claramente levando vantagem, mas, de repente, foi repelido para trás por uma explosão de energia sinistra gerada pelo adversário. Afastando-se um pouco, ele saltou ao galho de uma árvore e, por alguns instantes, analisou seu oponente, intrigado com sua quietude e com o modo displicente com que vinha lutando, sem qualquer estratégia.

"Ele continua agindo de modo estranho." pensou consigo o _youkai_ branco.

Erguendo o rosto e jogando a cabeça para trás, Naraku abriu bem a boca, então um grande dardo surgiu dentro dela. Estranhando isso, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Em seguida, aquele dardo foi expelido em sua direção com a impressionante velocidade de uma flecha.

Reagindo com extrema destreza, ele usou a espada como escudo para bloquear o dardo, mas quando o mesmo se chocou com a lâmina, uma cortina de fumaça se formou, atrapalhando momentaneamente sua visão. Deduzindo que seria atacado com os tentáculos de novo, devido ao deslocamento de ar, Sesshoumaru teve apenas alguns instantes para embainhar Toukijin e invocar seu chicote venenoso.

Naraku estava certo de ter encurralado o _youkai_ branco quando, de dentro da nuvem de fumaça, um brilho verde voou em sua direção, então seu corpo foi envolvido por um chicote luminoso em várias e várias voltas.

– Cachorro maldito! Saia do meu caminho de uma vez!

Um bom tanto adiante, Sesshoumaru desceu ao chão, com a ponta do chicote firme em sua única mão. Seus olhos também estavam como os do adversário, saltados e vermelhos e os desenhos em sua face cresceram além do normal.

– Vai encontrar a morte nas mãos de Sesshoumaru, seu miserável!

– Jamais! - Naraku devolveu num brado. – Não vou morrer! Sou invencível! E aquela maldita _youkai_ lobo ainda vai lamber meus pés!

O _youkai_ branco realmente estranhou aquelas palavras, mas não questionou. Via-se diante de uma boa oportunidade de derrotar aquele perverso e não hesitaria em aproveitá-la. Assim, concentrou mais seu poder no chicote, buscando despedaçar o inimigo.

– É melhor parar agora, Sesshoumaru - ele ouviu atrás de si e reconheceu a voz de Kagura.

Voltando-se depressa, se deparou com as duas crias de Naraku tendo seus protegidos dominados, Kagura com Rin escorada à frente do corpo e Kanna arrastando Jaken pela barra do _kimono;_ ambos inconscientes.

– Bando de covardes - vociferou ele. – Mas dessa vez seus ardis não irão me deter!

Então, dando vazão a toda sua ira, Sesshoumaru soltou o chicote e sacou Toukijin novamente, desferindo com ela um ataque de proporções catastróficas.

Sem ter como escapar, Naraku foi totalmente atingido e teve o peito transpassado. Na mesma hora, Kagura soltou um grito de desespero e Kanna até derrubou seu espelho místico no chão, afinal a existência de ambas dependia da de seu mestre.

– Fui um tolo - Sesshoumaru escutou Naraku dizer, antes de desabar no chão, inerte.

No momento em que o espelho místico de Kanna caiu no chão, as almas de Jaken e Rin voltaram a seus corpos, mas eles não recobraram os sentidos de imediato. Não demorou e os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair e isso despertou Jaken. Erguendo-se meio desorientado, ficando sentado no chão, ele deu um grito ao se ver ao lado de uma mortificada Kagura.

A mestra dos Ventos ainda tinha a criança humana junto de si, mas ao ver o _youkai_ branco caminhando em sua direção, soltou a menina no chão de qualquer jeito e deu alguns passos para trás, suando frio de tão acuada. Rin se mexeu um pouco, sem despertar no entanto. Kanna permanecia estática, próxima a Kagura.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou Jaken só então compreendendo que estavam a salvo.

Alcançando seus protegidos, sem fazer caso das crias de Naraku, o _youkai_ branco se agachou ao chão e tocou de leve no rosto da garotinha humana, notando a morbidez que a afligia.

– O senhor matou ele, senhor Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Jaken, vendo o corpo caído de Naraku.

– Pode ser que sim, mas mesmo que ele sobreviva, não é mais uma ameaça. Ao menos não para mim.

– Ó... - exclamou impressionado.

Ao perceber a menina humana recobrando os sentidos, Sesshoumaru falou a ela:

– Rin, venha. Segure-se em mim.

Além de bastante enfraquecida, ela tinha a vista embaçada por causa da chuva, por isso hesitou uns instantes antes de enlaçar os bracinhos no pescoço do _youkai_ branco. Logo em seguida, ele se ergueu com ela.

– Não há mais nada a se fazer aqui... Vamos, Jaken - chamou ele e saiu andando.

– Espere por mim, senhor Sesshoumaru! - gritou o _youkai_ sapo, tentando acompanhar o passo de seu mestre, afundando os pezinhos na lama. – Senhor Sesshoumaru, precisamos de um abrigo!

– Não estamos muito longe de um. Vamos, ande mais rápido, Jaken - exigiu e olhou por uns instantes para a criança em seu braço.

Ela encostara o rosto em seu peito e tremia de frio. Podia ouvir o ruído rouco de sua respiração, porém o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o ritmo acelerado das batidas de seu coração, o qual a audição sobrehumana dele podia captar facilmente.

"Deve ser medo" - ele pensou consigo.

Afastando este pensamento, Sesshoumaru lembrou de ter avistado uma cabana não muito longe dali. Era preciso chegar lá o quanto antes ou então estar preparado para providenciar tratamento ao resfriado que por certo Rin iria pegar.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, não deixem de comentar (é só clicar no botão abaixo e não precisa ser cadastrado)._

_Esqueci de agradecer no capítulo anterior a _**lykah-chan**_, _**san**___e _**katsu-Chan**_ pelos maravilhosos comentários que fizeram nos outros capítulos! Obrigada mesmo! ^_~_

_E quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, no meu perfil tem meu e-mail._


	5. Infantil

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 5: Infantil**

A tempestade piorava a cada instante, felizmente, sua visão noturna não podia ser prejudicada só com isso, de modo que o que realmente o preocupava era a criança encolhida em seu peito. Sua estola provia alguma proteção a ela, mas não por muito tempo. Por isso, seu alívio foi grande ao avistar o velho casebre de madeira, o mesmo que havia notado quando passou por ali mais cedo.

– Lá está, senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou Jaken.

Correram mais depressa e, ao chegarem ao local, Jaken empurrou uma porta toda deteriorada e cheia de rombos.

– Hã? Mas é o Inuyasha! - exclamou ele ao entrar.

– Jaken? O que faz... - dizia o meio-_youkai_, mas emudeceu ao ver seu irmão adentrando a cabana, com a menininha no colo. – Sesshoumaru? - exclamou surpreso.

Sem dar resposta, ele apenas correu os olhos ao redor. Inuyasha estava sentado no chão, sua amiga humana estava com a cabeça deitada na perna dele e a _youkai_ lobo estava estirada no chão a seu lado, ambas desacordadas. À frente deles, uma parca fogueira pelejava para expurgar a friagem ali dentro, mas sem muito êxito devido à madeira úmida que a alimentava.

– Não ouse nos expulsar! - gritou Jaken, apontando seu cajado para Inuyasha. – Está caindo o mundo lá fora. Não vamos sair de jeito nenhum.

– Ora e por que eu expulsaria vocês? - devolveu azedo.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Jaken "mediava a hospedagem" e, se atentando mais a _youkai _lobo, notou que ela parecia em estado febril.

"A luta entre ela e Naraku deve ter sido difícil." - ele pensou consigo.

Rin, que ainda estava com a cabeça escorada no peito do _youkai_ branco, virou o rosto na direção em que o irmão de Sesshoumaru estava e reparou na moça gentil que sempre andava com ele, mas logo se voltou ao _youkai_ branco, ao sentir que ele afastava a estola molhada de cima dela. Depois disso, ele se inclinou e a colocou no chão.

Ela se curvou à frente dele em agradecimento e mais que depressa se aproximou da fogueira.

– Senhor Jaken, está quentinho aqui! - anunciou animada, espalmando as mãos diante da chama. O _youkai_ sapo rapidamente se juntou a ela.

Toda essa movimentação acabou acordando a amiga de Inuyasha.

– O que? - balbuciou ela, esfregando os olhos, então se ergueu e, ao se deparar com o _youkai_ branco, soltou um gritinho de susto. Inuyasha tocou em seu braço, como quem dissesse que estava tudo bem e depois se levantou.

– E o Naraku? - ele lhe perguntou num tom atrevido.

Permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes, não gostava de dar satisfações a ninguém, mas ao pensar que deixaria o mais novo furioso com a notícia da provável morte de seu pior inimigo resolveu falar, porém Jaken se adiantou:

– O senhor Sesshoumaru acabou com ele!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e sua companheira humana exibiu uma expressão de tamanho assombro, que até ousou se dirigir a ele:

– Isso é verdade?! - perguntou ela.

– Eu duvido! - contestou Inuyasha.

– Não devo satisfação a vocês - respondeu ríspido e saiu de lado.

– É um metido! E sempre será assim... - bronqueou Inuyasha. – Ei, pirralha, vê se respeita os doentes. Arruma um canto e vai dormir.

Rin se retraiu, assustada com o tom agressivo dele.

– Não fala assim com ela, Inuyasha - ralhou a humana, mas o meio-_youkai_ lhe virou a cara.

– É, não fale assim com ela! - ajuntou Jaken.

Indiferente, Sesshoumaru, num dos cantos da cabana, sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos.

– Kagome, já que acordou... fique com isso - Inuyasha falou baixo, colocando seu _kimono _vermelho sobre os ombros da companheira.

– Não precisa - disse ela, meio encabulada.

– É melhor... meu corpo é mais resistente.

Por mais baixo que tenha sido o tom dele, Sesshoumaru o escutou e não pôde deixar de fazer uma provocação:

– Não tão resistente - comentou, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Você fica quieto aí! - o outro trovejou de pronto.

Mesmo Sesshoumaru tendo ficado meio afastado da parca fogueira, Rin e Jaken logo vieram para perto dele e se acomodaram ali.

Em face ao silêncio do _youkai_ branco, Inuyasha e Kagome se aquietaram e logo voltaram a se acomodar ao lado da _youkai_ lobo. Os pequenos, exaustos que estavam, adormeceram em pouco tempo. Sesshoumaru foi provavelmente o último a se render ao sono.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao amanhecer, o _youkai_ branco abriu os olhos ao perceber seu irmão se levantando num ímpeto.

– O que foi? - balbuciou a humana num tom sonolento.

– Cadê a Yeda? - rebateu ele.

Em resposta à dúvida, num incrível sincronismo, a esburacada porta da cabana se abriu com um forte empurrão e todos ouviram a voz debochada da _youkai_ lobo berrando:

– Hora de acordar cachorrada!

"_Youkai_ insolente." - praguejou Sesshoumaru em pensamento.

Inuyasha se levantou num pulo e veio andando até ela, balançando o dedo.

– Mas como você... - dizia ele, mas ela o cortou.

– _Youkais_ de meia-tigela! Tive que ir bem longe para achar comida apropriada para suas lindas humanas. Vamos, acordem de uma vez!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, com ímpetos de assumir sua forma _youkai_ e estraçalhar aquela faladeira. Mas, de repente, notou um peso extra sobre seu corpo, então, baixando as vistas, ficou paralisado diante da visão de seus dois protegidos deitados cada um em uma de suas pernas, encolhidos, dormindo a sono solto. E mesmo com o estardalhaço da _youkai_ lobo eles não acordaram.

"Mas quando...? Deve ter sido por causa do frio." - deduziu ele.

Suspirou fundo. Sua vida vinha tomando rumos impensados desde que aquela criança humana se juntara a ele. Andava tão complacente que nem se reconhecia.

– Mas que cena linda - comentou Yeda, olhando em sua direção com uma expressão terna.

– Ora, o que você... - começou Sesshoumaru, mas Inuyasha se sobrepôs:

– Isso não importa! Yeda, como você se curou daqueles ferimentos?

– Ah, deve ter acontecido um milagre, Inuyasha.

– Não me venha com histórias sem sentido! - rebateu bravo.

– É ruim que eu esteja bem?

– Não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ele pareceu desconcertado e ficou vermelho quando a _youkai_ lançou um riso a ele.

– Vamos, comam - disse ela. – Essa velha cabana já estava caindo aos pedaços. Depois de toda aquela chuva pode até desmoronar.

Sesshoumaru bufou. Não suportava aquele jeito mandão dela. Na realidade, ficou desgostoso com toda a situação. Então, sem muito cuidado, ele afastou Rin e Jaken de si e logo se levantou. E, tornando-se um vulto negro, desapareceu dali num instante.

– Ué, aonde ele foi? - disse Kagome.

– Deve ter ido se alimentar, enquanto os pequeninos não acordam - deduziu Yeda. – Eu trouxe o bastante para todos, mas ele é orgulhoso demais para aceitar, não?

– Eu disse pra você - rebateu de pronto Inuyasha, se atirando à comida.

A _youkai_ deu de ombros e em seguida se atentou ao _youkai_ sapo e a menininha humana.

– Por que não seqüestramos esses dois e cobramos do Sesshoumaru uma montanha de ouro como resgate? Aposto que ele paga! - fantasiou brincalhona, o que fez Inuyasha quase engasgar de rir.

Kagome riu também, porém mais moderada.

– Você é terrível - comentou ele.

– Eles são uma gracinha, não acha, senhorita Yeda?

– São sim.

Dentro de alguns instantes, os pequenos acordaram.

– Hã? Mas onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Jaken, sentando-se no chão e movendo a cabeça para os lados.

Rin se ergueu também, sentando-se sobre os joelhos e, ao constatar a ausência do _youkai_ branco, se sentiu muito triste, ou melhor, desolada.

– O mestre de vocês saiu, mas deve voltar logo - elucidou a _youkai_ lobo. – Não querem comer um pouco? - perguntou, apontando o farto desjejum de frutas e cereais posto à frente deles. – Imagino que estejam famintos.

Os dois se mostraram hesitantes, afinal não sabiam ainda se podiam confiar naquela _youkai_.

Parecendo ler a mente deles, Yeda falou:

– Não tenham medo, não faremos mal algum a vocês.

Aquilo bastou para Rin, que chegou até a sorrir a _youkai_, afinal de contas, além de ser ingênua demais para perceber maldade nos outros, estava realmente faminta.

– Veja, senhor Jaken, tem até aquela fruta que o senhor gosta!

O _youkaizinho_ se encolheu aflito, não queria aceitar aquela comida, mas sentia o estômago revirar na barriga de tanta fome.

– Não faça cerimônia, Jaken - incentivou Inuyasha.

– Bem, se insistem tanto... - disse e, ao perceber que a _youkai_ lobo o olhava com um simpático sorriso nos lábios, ficou todo encabulado.

Deliciavam-se satisfeitos, quando Yeda desviou a atenção deles ao dizer:

– Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhor Jaken...

Ele se retraiu, meio surpreso, mas logo respondeu:

– Pois não, senhorita?

– Saberia me dizer se seu mestre Sesshoumaru lutou contra Naraku?

– Sim! O senhor Sesshoumaru enfrentou aquele miserável e com toda certeza o aniquilou! - exclamou cheio de orgulho.

Yeda trocou um rápido olhar com Inuyasha.

– Não ficamos lá pra ver a luta - acrescentou ele. – Mas duvido que Naraku esteja morto.

– Claro que está, seu invejoso! - esbravejou o _youkai_ sapo.

Yeda fez um gesto ao meio-_youkai_ de modo a findar a discussão.

– Ei, menininha... - chamou ela, olhando na direção de Rin. – Eu achei isso perdido por aí - e exibiu uma bola, pintada em tons de vermelho, azul e amarelo. – Você gosta?

Os graúdos olhos de Rin atestaram através de seu brilho que sim e ela ainda moveu a cabeça em confirmação.

– Então pode ficar - sorriu e se aproximando, entregou a bola em suas mãos.

Contentíssima, Rin apertou o brinquedo junto ao peito, mas logo ficou pensativa.

– O seu nome é Yeda, não é? - perguntou ela.

– Sim.

– Senhorita Yeda, a senhorita não vai mais lutar contra o senhor Sesshoumaru, não é?

A _youkai_ se surpreendeu, tanto com a pergunta como com o tom sério com que foi feita e o mesmo valeu para Jaken.

– Não. Você pode ficar tranquila.

– Que bom! - exclamou radiante.

"Que curioso, Rin parece ter gostado dessa Yeda, mesmo ela sendo uma _youkai_ lobo. Pelo visto ela já superou seu medo dos lobos." - pensou Jaken.

– O que foi, Yeda? - perguntou Inuyasha, diante da expressão introspectiva dela.

– Nada... - disse evasiva. – Penso que Sesshoumaru não voltará enquanto estivermos aqui. Vamos indo... Vocês sabem se cuidar né, pequenos?

– Sim! - responderam em uníssono.

– Além disso, o senhor Sesshoumaru não iria nos deixar para trás - completou Jaken.

– Claro que não - rebateu a _youkai_. – Bom, então nos separamos aqui.

Os pequenos assentiram e quando o trio já estava distante, Jaken falou com Rin:

– Até que foram bem gentis com a gente.

– É sim... por que será que o senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta de fazer amigos?

Jaken piscou desconcertado. Ela fazia cada pergunta.

– Você não entende nada, Rin.

Ela ficou aguardando que ele dissesse algo mais, porém como isso não aconteceu, deu de ombros e tratou de abocanhar uma fruta.

ooo ooo ooo

Um tanto mais tarde, Sesshoumaru retornava à cabana num lento caminhar. Arurun vinha logo atrás dele.

– É o senhor Sesshoumaru, senhor Jaken! - vibrou Rin, indo de encontro ao _youkai_ branco. – Que bom que voltou, senhor Sesshoumaru!

– E quanto àquelas pessoas? - ele perguntou olhando na direção de Jaken.

– Já seguiram viagem. Devem ter voltado ao vilarejo onde moram - contou o _youkai _sapo.

– Muito bem, vamos - chamou ele e ia dando meia-volta, mas se deteve ao notar o brinquedo na mão de Rin. – O que é isso?

– Uma bola. Foi a senhorita Yeda que me deu. Não é bonita, senhor Sesshoumaru?

Ele se atentou bem a expressão contente dela. Tratando-se de uma criança era natural que ficasse feliz com aquele tipo de coisa. Apesar de protegê-la, o novo _kimono_ fora o único item que ele lhe dera.

– É sim - assentiu sem querer desapontá-la com sua costumeira indiferença.

Ainda mais contente que antes, Rin montou em Arurun e, dessa vez, Jaken se juntou a ela, alegando ter comido demais para caminhar com as próprias pernas. Seguiram adiante então e Sesshoumaru veio andando um pouco mais atrás.

– Mas não seria legal, senhor Jaken, se tivéssemos uma casa e a senhorita Yeda morasse com a gente? - segredou ela.

– O que isso, Rin! - exclamou ele, temeroso de que o mestre a tivesse escutado.

E claro que Sesshoumaru escutou. Numa outra circunstância, ele teria ignorado, mas por ter sido Rin a dizer, acabou levando em consideração.

– É isso que você quer, Rin? - perguntou ele, fazendo ela e Jaken se voltarem em sua direção com expressões confusas. – Quer ter uma casa? - acrescentou em seu tom gélido.

Rin ficou bastante vermelha e de cabeça baixa respondeu:

– Quero estar sempre com o senhor Sesshoumaru. Só isso.

Era sempre assim. Ela nunca exigia e nem reclamava de nada. Assim como Jaken a devoção que lhe dedicava era totalmente desinteressada, bastava-lhes estar junto a ele.

Suspirou fundo novamente, pensativo. Há anos vinha perambulando pelo mundo, sem grandes ambições, mas as coisas estavam mudando. Lembrou-se então daquela cena pela manhã, dos dois encolhidos junto a si e do quanto aquilo mexeu com ele. Não podia mais ignorar que se importava, e muito, com aqueles dois.

Naquele momento de sua vida, ainda mais forte, poderia acumular riquezas facilmente. Podia sim dar uma casa a Rin se era isso que ela queria. Seu único empecilho era o receio com o que aquilo poderia desencadear. E se começasse a ceder a todas as vontades daquela menina? E se começasse a pensar em estabelecer um clã? E se começasse a querer uma família?

Esta última indagação o agitou mais que as outras, por isso seu lado racional assumiu o controle, afastando tudo aquilo de seu pensamento.

– Vamos - chamou ele, tomando à frente então.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

**Este demorou um pouquinho, eu sei... me desculpem. ^_^**

**Agradeço muito todos os comentários até aqui. E peço, por favor, que não deixem de comentar. (Lembram? Basta clicar no botão abaixo, não precisa cadastrar.)**


	6. Fragilidade

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 6: Fragilidade**

O inverno chegava com força naquelas terras. Era noite e o grupo repousava, depois de uma refeição modesta. Aparentemente, tudo na mais rotineira tranquilidade. Fazia uma semana que tinham estado junto com Inuyasha e a _youkai_ lobo Yeda.

Naquele momento, Rin dormia no chão, com a cabeça sobre as mãozinhas e o corpo encostado em Arurun. Jaken se achava sentado sobre os joelhos, perto dela, entretido na leitura de um pergaminho. O _youkai_ branco estava escorado numa árvore, não muito distante dos dois, de olhos fechados, porém não dormia.

Foi então que Jaken olhou de relance na direção de Rin e notou algo estranho. Largou o que fazia e se aproximou dela, de modo a averiguar melhor o que se passava.

– O que? - murmurou ele. – Senhor Sesshoumaru, a Rin não me parece bem - comentou mais alto, fazendo o _youkai_ branco abrir os olhos. Achando a menina mais corada que de costume, Jaken pousou a mão no rostinho delicado dela e logo exclamou: – Está quente... é febre!

Sesshoumaru ainda permaneceu onde estava por alguns instantes, apenas olhando na direção do servo, mas logo se colocou em pé e se aproximou.

– Febre? - devolveu duvidoso.

– É sim - Jaken assegurou e tentava levantar o corpo da criança, mas sendo tão pequeno também, não se saia muito bem.

Sesshoumaru o afastou levemente e ergueu a menina no braço, analisando seu estado.

– Então ela não estava apenas dormindo. Que descuido...

– O que vamos fazer, senhor Sesshoumaru? Não podemos usar a Tenseiga?! - perguntou, ingênuo e preocupado.

– A Tenseiga não cura enfermidades. Temos que procurar um outro tipo de tratamento.

– Mas onde? Não conhecemos nenhum curandeiro que trate humanos.

– Talvez aquela velha senhora, amiga de Inuyasha.

– Sim... a senhora Kaede.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, mas logo partiram. Foram todos montados em Arurun, Sesshoumaru trazendo Rin no braço.

"A culpa é minha. Jaken e eu, por sermos _youkai_s, não somos facilmente abatidos por enfermidades, mas Rin não passa de uma humana. Só que levando isso em consideração, é de se admirar sua resistência, pois não tem muito tempo que pegamos aquele temporal e só agora, que ameaça nevar, que ela acabou adoecendo. Mas mesmo assim, ela é apenas uma criança e tem seu limite, naturalmente."

– Será que conseguiremos chegar lá até o amanhecer, senhor Sesshoumaru? - Jaken interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Com toda certeza.

Diante do transtorno, Sesshoumaru começou a considerar a possibilidade de fixar residência com mais seriedade ainda.

ooo ooo ooo

Chegaram à região na qual Inuyasha e seus amigos se refugiavam por volta da hora do almoço, e nem bem haviam cruzado os limites do vilarejo, quando, subitamente, o próprio Inuyasha apareceu na frente deles.

– O que quer aqui, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou num tom agressivo.

– Veja como fala com o senhor Sesshoumaru! - reclamou Jaken balançando seu cajado.

Sem se importar, ele continuou o encarando a espera da resposta, mas então percebeu a criança envolta em sua estola. Abrandando a expressão hostil, ele perguntou:

– O que aconteceu com ela?

– Isso não é da sua conta - retrucou seco. – Saia do meu caminho. Procuro a anciã.

– Ora, seu arrogante duma...

– A senhora Kaede foi comprar algumas ervas, Sesshoumaru - a humana amiga dele foi quem falou –, mas eu vou correndo chamar ela. Enquanto isso, você pode levar a menina até a casa dela. Inuyasha vai te mostrar o caminho.

– Eu?! - ele berrou. – Por que eu?

A jovem apenas o encarou com um olhar incisivo, então ele não contestou mais.

– _Hunf_! - bufou e cruzou os braços, então foi andando.

Desgostoso, Sesshoumaru abaixou o olhar para Rin, somente aquele estado enfermo dela para ter o poder de fazê-lo aceitar a ajuda de Inuyasha.

– Venha de uma vez! - ele gritou diante de sua imobilidade.

– Vá com ele, Sesshoumaru - insistiu a moça. – Não é longe daqui.

Hesitou ainda por alguns instantes, mas enfim seguiu o mais novo.

Dentro em pouco chegaram à moradia de Kaede. Ao entrar, Sesshoumaru reparou na simplicidade do local e pensou que Rin merecia algo melhor, porém logo caiu em si que mesmo uma modesta cabana como aquela seria mais confortante para ela do que dormir ao relento todas as noites.

Acomodou a criança no chão de madeira, sobre um velho _futon_, e depressa Jaken se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Reparou que o _youkai_ sapo estava anormalmente quieto e deduziu que ele devia estar realmente preocupado.

"Por que uma coisa assim foi acontecer com a minha Rin?" - pensava Jaken. "É tudo culpa minha. Eu que sou o responsável por ela. Me perdoe, Rin."

Inuyasha se manteve em silêncio, próximo à porta.

– Nossos caminhos têm se cruzado muito ultimamente, Inuyasha - Sesshoumaru comentou e estava de costas a ele.

– Pro meu azar! - devolveu de pronto.

De repente, eles ouviram a voz de Yeda:

– Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu?

Ele captou nervosismo no tom dela e antes mesmo que se virasse, ela já se reclinava ao lado de Rin. Ficou surpreso com isso e ainda mais com a expressão preocupada que ela exibia e, ao vê-la tocar na testa da menina com extrema leveza e cuidado, pensou que podia ao menos dar um parecer.

– Ela adoeceu. Está assim desde ontem à noite - falou na típica aspereza.

Após um assentir de cabeça, os olhos azuis dela permaneceram fixos nos dele um tempo e então ela voltou a fitar a pequena. Neste ínterim, ele se atentou um pouco ao físico de Yeda: as orelhas de lobo despontavam no alto da cabeça, porém com exceção disso, achou que ela era parecida com Rin, sobretudo, no desenho do rosto. Tinham também os cabelos compridos e quase da mesma cor, sendo o de sua protegida apenas um pouco mais claro.

– Ela é tão frágil... Precisa ser mais cuidadoso com ela - advertiu, porém tão branda que mal parecia repreendê-lo. – Kaede saberá o que fazer.

– Eu estou contando com isso.

Tiveram que aguardar um tempo pela anciã, mas assim que chegou, ela se colocou no trato da criança com afinco. Não demorou a identificar a enfermidade e usou algumas ervas que tinha em seu estoque, contudo pediu à _youkai_ lobo que providenciasse algumas outras.

Sesshoumaru interveio, dizendo que poderia cuidar daquilo sozinho - ele não queria ter que depender da ajuda de Yeda também -, mas ela insistiu que ele permanecesse junto de Rin, alegando que ela ficaria muito triste se acordasse e não o encontrasse ali; a contra gosto, ele concordou.

Antes de sair, a _youkai_ avisou que talvez não voltasse naquele mesmo dia, mas pediu que ele fosse paciente e que a aguardasse por pelo menos três dias.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Anoiteceu.

Vendo que o estado de Rin se mantinha estável, Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana, deixando-a na companhia de Jaken e da anciã.

Ele caminhava pela rua de terra do vilarejo, sob os olhares receosos e curiosos dos habitantes, e então parou ao pé de uma árvore em cujos galhos Inuyasha estava empoleirado. Permaneceu quieto, mas notou que o mais novo tinha percebido sua presença.

– Mais adiante tem um lago ou, se tiver dinheiro, os comerciantes do vilarejo negociam com _youkai_s - ele lhe falou lá do alto.

– Por que está me dizendo isso? - devolveu calmo.

– Caso esteja com fome...

– Ora, estaria você preocupado com seu "querido irmão"?

– Seu... miserável! - esbravejou. – Quem iria se preocupar com um traste como você?

Riu discreto do jeito temperamental dele e continuou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Você gostaria de ter conhecido melhor nosso pai? - perguntou então.

Inuyasha demorou um pouco para responder.

– Claro - o tom dele foi mais ameno.

Naquele momento, o _youkai_ branco avistou, a uma certa distância, a humana amiga dela. Ela olhava na direção em que estavam, mas logo seguiu adiante.

– Será uma sina de nosso sangue estarmos sempre envolvidos com humanas?

Outra vez, não obteve resposta de imediato.

– Por que tenta esconder que se importa com a pirralha? Que mal há nisso? Ainda não entendeu que somos mais fortes quando lutamos por alguém?

Um tanto surpreso, chegou a erguer o rosto momentaneamente. Endireitando-se, respondeu:

– Talvez esteja certo, mas não tente entender os meus sentimentos. Mesmo porque isso não lhe diz respeito.

Esperava por uma bruta refutação, mas não pelo silêncio que se prolongou. Ainda bem quieto, Inuyasha desceu da árvore.

– Você é detestável - ele resmungou ao passar a sua frente, deixando o local.

ooo ooo ooo

A segunda noite no vilarejo foi tensa. Mesmo que Rin não tivesse apresentado grandes melhoras, Sesshoumaru se recusou terminantemente a pousar na casa da anciã, apenas porque Inuyasha e seus amigos também ficariam ali - dessa vez, seu orgulho falou mais alto.

Entretanto, ele ordenou que Jaken ficasse lá, incitando-o a dormir com um olho aberto e outro fechado, de modo que pudesse ser avisado com prontidão caso o estado de Rin piorasse - o que não aconteceu, felizmente, pois Jaken, desgastado que estava, desabou de cansaço.

No transcorrer do dia, Rin ainda não conseguia se manter desperta por muito tempo e seu corpo estava tão enfraquecido quanto o de um gatinho doente, ao menos já não tinha febre.

Plantado do lado de fora da cabana, visivelmente apreensivo, Sesshoumaru via-se impaciente com a demora da _youkai_ lobo e até pensava em ir ele mesmo atrás das ervas que a anciã havia pedido, mas não foi preciso. Para seu alívio, captou o cheiro de Yeda e logo pôde avistá-la chegando.

– Você demorou - foi a saudação dele.

– Eu sei, mas precisei ir até o outro lado do mundo, literalmente. Como ela está?

– Na mesma - e virando-se, ele entrou na cabana.

Rin tinha os olhos fechados, Kaede estava ajoelhada a seu lado. Ao ver a _youkai_, a anciã esboçou um sorriso. Assim que recebeu as ervas, ela passou a macerá-las numa cumbuca de madeira, enquanto ouvia a _youkai_ falar sobre a viagem.

Sesshoumaru se limitou a observar sua protegida. Como a porta da cabana estava aberta, ele acabou percebendo que Inuyasha estava lá fora. Pensou que ele estivesse querendo falar com a _youkai_ lobo, mas ficou em dúvida ao notar que era na direção de Rin que ele olhava. Podia ser que estivesse apenas curioso, mas a impressão que teve foi de que ele estava realmente preocupado e isso o surpreendeu.

"Por que essa compaixão? Ele mal conhece a Rin."

– Não fique assim - a _youkai_ lobo o tirou das reflexões. – Logo ela estará saltitante como sempre - completou e pousou levemente a mão em seu ombro.

Ainda que o gesto tenha sido comedido, ele teve ímpetos de afastar de si aquela mão, contudo ela mesma o fez. Apenas neste momento, ele percebeu um leve cheiro de sangue nela.

– Está ferida? - perguntou incrédulo.

– Um arranhão apenas - disse evasiva e rumou à porta. – Inuyasha, onde está Kagome?

– Foi até a casa dela na outra era. Disse que traria um remédio de lá - respondeu num tom baixo e calmo, coisa pouco típica dele e a todos esses detalhes o _youkai_ branco se atentava.

– E os outros? - continuou Yeda.

– Esperando ela no poço.

– Nos juntemos a eles então. E você, Sesshoumaru, fique aí. Vamos acampar lá essa noite.

Ele não gostou do tom autoritário dela e só não contestou porque compreendeu que ela devia estar querendo evitar a horrível situação da noite anterior. Inuyasha ainda olhava na direção de Rin, mas assim que Yeda começou a andar, ele seguiu ao lado dela. Enquanto se afastavam, Sesshoumaru ficou olhando para eles.

"A mãe dele também tinha os cabelos longos e escuros assim como os dela. Será que foi por causa dessa semelhança que ele se afeiçoou tão rápido a ela?" - pensava, mas então ouviu Rin o chamar num resmungo.

– Estou aqui, Rin - ele falou e segurou a mãozinha estendida dela que procurava mesmo pela dele.

– ...o senhor está bravo comigo?

– Não. Claro que não. Por que eu estaria?

– O senhor já deve estar irritado de ficar no mesmo lugar tanto tempo...

O inocente pensamento o deixou desconcertado.

– Não estou bravo - disse querendo passar tranqüilidade a ela, mas tão sério como sempre.

– Não mesmo? - insistiu ela, com um olhar angustiado.

– Não. Mas quero que faça uma coisa pra mim.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Feche os olhos e descanse. Ficaremos aqui até que você fique boa.

Ela piscou assentindo e obediente cerrou os orbes castanhos. Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru abaixou a mão dela, soltando-a da sua bem devagar.

Sim, Yeda e Inuyasha estavam certos, ela era importante demais para ele, não havia porque negar. Não estariam passando por todo esse sufoco se ele tivesse sido mais sincero consigo mesmo, se não tivesse ignorado por tanto tempo o quanto a amava. Enfim, ele se resolveu: dali em diante, as coisas seriam bem diferentes.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Mais à noite, Yeda voltou à cabana para ver se estava tudo bem com o _youkai_ branco e seus protegidos. Entrou sorrateiramente e logo se ajoelhou junto de Rin. Tocou em seu rosto para ver se a febre não teria voltado e ao constatar que não, sentiu-se aliviada. Depois de ajeitar melhor a coberta sobre o corpo da menina, sorriu levemente ao reparar em Jaken, dormindo bem pertinho dela. Trouxera consigo mais um cobertor, mas, vendo que Rin já estava bem aquecida, acabou cobrindo o _youkai_ sapo com ele.

Próximo aos dois, Sesshoumaru dormia profundamente, mesmo sentado. Yeda se aproximou dele e o olhou por um tempo. Reconheceu e até admirou sua exuberante beleza, porém ela não se sentia atraída por ele simplesmente por se achar muito mais velha - o que não era verdade. Além disso, o amor dele por Rin era algo evidente para ela.

Ajoelhada no chão, ela espalmou uma mão ante a face do _youkai_ branco, então uma leve descarga de _youki_ se desprendeu de seus dedos. Nada pareceu acontecer, mas depois de fazer isso, ela passou os braços pelas axilas dele, sem receio, e deitou seu corpo inerte no chão, acomodando-o cuidadosamente, usando como colchão a estola dele próprio.

– Que é? Tem medo que os piolhos infestem seu cabelo se deitar no chão? - satirizou baixinho e depois se levantou. – Pronto, assim é bem melhor.

Perto da porta, Yeda deu uma última olhada nos três e depois saiu. Do lado de fora, uma lufada de vento gelou seu rosto.

– Que frio... - falou fechando mais o manto que usava sobre o corpo, mas então um calafrio diferente lhe percorreu a alma e um mau pressentimento a invadiu. Ela tinha uma intuição aguçada e sempre que sentia isso algo ruim acontecia.

Mas, tentando afastar este mau augúrio do pensamento, seguiu adiante. Logo estava a pensar num jeito de conseguir algum dinheiro para comprar vestes mais reforçadas para a pequena Rin.

– Mais que de roupas, precisávamos de uma casa melhor.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Novamente demorou, né? Outros projetos em paralelo, entendem?_

_Muito obrigado pelos comentários até aqui. E peço, por favor, que não deixem de comentar. (Lembram? Basta clicar no botão abaixo, não precisa cadastrar.) _

**lykah-chan **te agradeço muito pelo apoio! Gosto muito dos seus comentários, viu! ^_~


	7. Covardia

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 7: Covardia**

Ele despertou num repente, ao perceber que estava deitado. E não tinha simplesmente caído para o lado, estava devidamente acomodado. Aguçando os sentidos, percebeu o cheiro da _youkai_ lobo em si.

"Aquela abusada..."

Irritado, ele se ergueu. Tudo estava quieto. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas reconheceu que há muito não se sentia tão revigorado. Voltou o olhar na direção de Rin. Ela aparentava estar melhor, apesar da palidez persistente, mas isso podia ser devido ao frio.

Ficou de pé e olhou para Jaken, reparando que o cobertor sobre ele também não estava lá antes. "Como consegue ser tão intrometida?" - pensou e, ao dar um passo adiante, a madeira rangeu sob seus pés e isso acabou acordando Rin.

– Hã? - resmungou ela, esfregando um dos olhos. – Senhor Sesshoumaru? - exclamou, erguendo o corpo e ficando sentada no _futon_. – Onde o senhor está indo?

Ele notou que a voz dela já não tinha o tom de fraqueza dos outros dias e isso o deixou aliviado, porém à sua pergunta, não deu resposta. Jaken acordou então.

– Hã? O que se passa? - disse ele, estranhando a coberta sobre si, mas, ao ver Rin acordada, se ergueu rápido. – Rin, você já melhorou?

– Sim, estou melhor, senhor Jaken - ela deu um sorriso estreito.

– Aquela _youkai_ lhe dará algo para comer - Sesshoumaru anunciou seco e se dirigiu à porta.

– Não quero! - exclamou ela, num tom choroso, fazendo o _youkai_ branco se voltar em sua direção com uma expressão surpresa. – O senhor está querendo me deixar aqui, não é?

Ele apenas a encarou.

– Eu sei... eu só causo problemas para o senhor Sesshoumaru... - continuou, trêmula – mas eu... não vou mais ficar doente. Eu juro, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Perplexo e desconcertado, ele nem soube o que dizer.

– Ora, Rin, de onde você tirou esse absurdo? O senhor Sesshoumaru nunca deixaria você, sua boba!

Aflita, ela encarava o _youkai_ branco, na expectativa de que ele confirmasse as palavras de Jaken.

– Nunca irei abandoná-la - ele afirmou sem hesitar.

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas. Ela mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. A emoção foi tanta que até a fez sentir uma tontura e abaixar a cabeça.

Estreitando os olhos nela e percebendo sua fraqueza, Sesshoumaru se aproximou e se abaixou rente ao chão, então tocou em seu rosto. Rin piscou os olhos, espantada, e por alguns instantes sustentou o olhar investigativo dele com um ligeiro rubor tingindo a face.

– Jaken?

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Tente arranjar algo para ela comer - ordenou ele e em seguida se levantou.

– Sim, senhor! - disse e saiu correndo, mas, antes que passasse a porta, ele trombou nas pernas de alguém. Era a _youkai_ lobo.

– Já estão acordados? - ela indagou adentrando a cabana, trazia uma cesta no braço.

Jaken se recompôs rapidamente e, num gesto de respeito, se curvou perto dela.

– Perdoe-me, senhorita Yeda.

A _youkai_ aceitou as desculpas com um sorriso ameno, fazendo-o corar enlevado.

– Trouxe comida pra vocês - disse e se inclinou, deixando a cesta no chão. – Sesshoumaru, depois que se alimentar, gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha contigo.

Apesar de duvidar que fosse algo de seu interesse, ele fez um gesto em assentimento, logo depois Yeda se retirou.

– Eu nem precisei procurar - comentou Jaken, se lançando à cesta. – Rin, já estou pegando pra você!

– Obrigada, senhor Jaken - ela sorriu fracamente e logo voltou o olhar ao _youkai_ branco.

Sesshoumaru tinha a intenção de sair, mas desistiu diante do olhar suplicante dela, se assentou num canto então e se limitou a observá-los enquanto comiam. Ele, porém, não se alimentou.

ooo ooo ooo

Ao mesmo tempo, no acampamento improvisado, não muito distante da cabana da senhora Kaede, enquanto Miroku e Sango foram buscar água para o desjejum, Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha, estranhando sua quietude.

– O que foi, Inuyasha?

– Nada - respondeu calmo.

– Sei... Vamos, por que não se abre comigo? - ela insistiu.

– Ah, é essa situação com o Sesshoumaru... - ele demorou a continuar – é estranho isso de ele estar tão próximo da gente.

– Mas é tão ruim assim?

– Não é isso. Sempre achei que ele fosse mais intolerável. Só que... ah, Kagome, não sei o que pensar.

– Talvez a senhorita Yeda esteja certa: vocês ainda vão acabar amigos.

Ele não contestou de imediato.

– Não... Não tem jeito. Não consigo me imaginar amigo dele.

Os dois silenciaram uns instantes.

– Yeda se preocupa com ele - recomeçou o meio-_youkai_ –, com a baixinha e até com o Jaken. Ela me falou ontem que estava querendo arrumar dinheiro pra comprar uma roupa pra menina. Acredita?

– Mas do jeito que está falando até parece que você está com ciúme por ela estar se preocupando com eles.

– Eu não... Nada disso - ela estranhava a brandura no tom dele. – A questão é que a Yeda é bondosa com a gente e com ele também e eu acho isso meio esquisito.

– Esquisito por quê? Francamente, não estou te entendendo, Inuyasha. Sabe, ainda bem que a Yeda tem idade pra ser sua avó, porque senão quem ia estar com ciúmes aqui ia ser eu.

– Que bobagem - devolveu com um riso moderado.

Kagome assentiu, pouco convencida, e em pensamento meditou: "Eu acho que essa coisa de laços de família está mexendo com o Inuyasha."

ooo ooo ooo

Não era nem meio-dia ainda e a melhora de Rin já era tão significativa que ela teve disposição para deixar a cabana e desfrutar do sol fraco daquele dia nublado; com Jaken sempre junto dela. Nesse meio tempo, Yeda aproveitou para conversar com Sesshoumaru na cabana. Ficaram apenas eles dois, ajoelhados no chão, de frente um para o outro.

– O que me diz? - perguntou ela.

Após ponderar por alguns instantes na proposta que tinha ouvido, ele respondeu:

– Posso me virar sozinho. Não vejo porque me aliar a você e a este bando.

– Eu sei disso, mas, diga-me, o que tem a perder? Poderemos acumular riquezas muito mais rápido assim. Rin e Jaken podem viver bem numa mansão, mas podem viver muito melhor e mais protegidos numa fortaleza. E não teremos que nos esforçar muito para conseguir uma, se trabalharmos em equipe.

– Não use os dois para me persuadir.

– Um _youkai_ do seu nível não pode ser persuadido por ninguém.

– Também não vou cair na sua bajulação.

– Ah, como você é difícil... Ao menos pense a respeito, Sesshoumaru - ela se levantou então. – Eu vou buscar a senhora Kaede no vilarejo vizinho, quando eu voltar você me diz sua decisão.

– Não irá mudar.

– Mesmo assim daremos o assunto por encerrado quando eu voltar - encerrou autoritária. Ele estreitou os olhos, cada vez odiava mais esse tom dela.

Tão logo ficou sozinho, Jaken entrou correndo no lugar e se assentou à sua frente.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Fixar residência já será um transtorno, viver em bando então... e com essas pessoas. De onde ela tirou essa ideia?

– Mas o senhor tem mesmo a intenção de fixar residência? - abismou-se o _youkai_ sapo.

– Não tenho escolha por causa de Rin. Ela não é _youkai_.

– Isso é verdade... - concordou segurando o queixo. – Mas concordo com o senhor que morar sob o mesmo teto que Inuyasha e seus amigos é uma ideia descabida.

– Com a qual não pretendo concordar.

– Sim, se fosse só a senhorita Yeda, Rin até gosta dela... A propósito, senhor Sesshoumaru, a senhorita Yeda não daria uma boa esposa para o senhor?

Jaken nem viu de onde veio o soco que o fez cair de cara no chão.

– Acho que não... - choramingou.

Saindo da cabana, Sesshoumaru encontrou Rin brincando com aquele filhote de _youkai_ raposa. Ela parecia plenamente recuperada e por isso ele pensou que já podiam partir.

Os amigos de Inuyasha estavam por ali também, Yeda ajeitava uma trouxa nas costas, mas foi então que todos ouviram uma voz inconfundível que os fez olhar numa só direção.

– Mas que satisfação ver todos reunidos - era Naraku. Ele se mostrava em sua forma humanóide, vestindo um _kimono_ preto e roxo e ao seu lado estava seu subordinado humano, este com uma arma na mão, similar a uma foice.

– Kohaku! - gritou a jovem exterminadora de _youkais_.

– Seu miserável o que faz aqui?! - berrou Inuyasha e sacou a Tessaiga.

Ignorando-o completamente, Naraku falou:

– Sentiu minha falta, Yeda querida?

– Querida? - repetiu o meio-_youkai_, olhando com estranheza para ela.

– Me respeite, seu miserável! - Yeda vociferou, concentrando seu poderoso _youki_.

– Pode ir se acalmando - mandou Naraku –, já estou farto de ficar na espreita. Vim resolver nossa questão de uma vez por todas.

Sesshoumaru, ainda na saída da cabana, franziu o cenho.

– Não há questão alguma entre nós!

– Mas do que ele está falando, Yeda? - perguntou Inuyasha, confuso.

– Ora, não me diga que não contou a seus amiguinhos sobre nosso último encontro?

Bem atento à conversa, Sesshoumaru se aproximou da _youkai_ lobo, não que estivesse tão preocupado com ela, mas sim por Rin, que se achava bem a seu lado, com uma expressão acuada. Numa postura protetora, ele se postou à frente da pequena.

– Isso é só um delírio, Inuyasha - respondeu Yeda. – Um delírio de um projeto frustrado de _youkai._ Escute, Naraku, se tem amor a sua vida, liberte o garoto e dê o fora daqui.

– Ou? - afrontou ele.

– Ou dessa vez eu te mato! - ela replicou feroz.

Rin, Jaken e Shippou, temerosos e assustados, permaneceram próximos aos adultos, em total silêncio. Sango, visivelmente aflita, tinha Kagome à sua esquerda e Miroku à direita; e a pequena Kirara, espichada no chão à frente dela, rosnava para o inimigo.

– Eu até poderia medir forças com você de novo, Yeda - devolveu Naraku –, mas quero ser mais objetivo dessa vez. É tudo muito simples: você vem comigo, o garoto fica.

Reparando no modo como Naraku olhava para Yeda e levando em conta a malícia no tom dele, Sesshoumaru começou a cogitar se isso não seria um indício de que ele estivesse interessado em fazer dela sua consorte.

– Não vamos negociar com você, seu verme! - intrometeu-se Inuyasha.

– Quieto, moleque! O assunto aqui é entre eu e ela. O que me diz, Yeda, minha cara?

– O garoto fica, você some!

– Se insistir nisso terei que usar a força. Você não vai querer ameaçar a vida dos moradores dessa vilazinha, vai? Já se esqueceu do que sua forma _youkai_ fez com meu velho castelo?

– Como consegue ser tão sujo, seu miserável?! - indignou-se ela.

Sesshoumaru resolveu se manifestar.

– Naraku, acha que pode chegar aqui fazendo exigências? - indagou austero, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Sua memória também deve andar curta. Ou se esqueceu de como o subjuguei em nosso último confronto?

– Prepotente como sempre. Você não me venceu, Sesshoumaru, eu que desisti da luta quando o miserável do seu irmão fugiu com a razão de todo meu interesse.

– Maldito! Qual é seu interesse na Yeda? - Inuyasha exigiu saber.

Antes que Naraku respondesse, ela se sobrepôs:

– Nem abre essa boca!

Ele deu um riso de canto e comentou:

– Não pensei que fosse assim tão ingênuo, Inuyasha. Mas essa conversa já se estendeu muito. Yeda, não há o que temer, venha comigo. Prometo que ninguém sairá ferido se você se entregar.

– Ridículo! - ela bufou. – Com quem você pensa que está falando? Ponha-se no seu lugar. Yeda não recebe ordens de ninguém!

O _youkai _branco arqueou uma sobrancelha com aquele discurso tão típico dele próprio.

– Muito bem - Naraku fez um gesto e então seu subordinado posicionou aquela foice no próprio pescoço. – Será do seu jeito então. E a primeira vítima vai ser esse garoto.

– Não faça isso, Kohaku! - desesperou-se a exterminadora.

– Tenho pressa, Yeda - insistiu Naraku. – Simplifique as coisas, venha comigo.

Ela desviou o olhar do inimigo e então murmurou aos dois irmãos:

– Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, posso contar com vocês? - parecia ter algo em mente.

– Claro - seu irmão respondeu de pronto, mas ele apenas assentiu com um menear de cabeça.

– Então me dêem cobertura - disse ela e, no instante seguinte, desapareceu num vulto negro.

Com Toukijin e Tessaiga em punho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha surgiram à frente de Naraku, tão velozmente quanto Yeda havia desaparecido.

– Não se mova, Naraku - intimou o _youkai_ branco.

– O que? - exclamou o perverso, ao mesmo tempo em que a _youkai_ lobo voltava a aparecer onde antes estava, mas agora com o menino humano no ombro e a foice dele na mão.

– Kohaku! - gritou a jovem exterminadora, se aproximando depressa.

Naraku lançou-lhes uma expressão agressiva e, em dois tempos, fez surgir uma barreira diante de si. Mais que depressa Inuyasha tentou quebrá-la, mas não obteve êxito, com isso puderam constatar o quanto a mesma era forte.

– Não tão fácil, querida... - o perverso falou bem baixo.

– Pára! Não! - Yeda começou a gritar e, na mesma hora, ele e o irmão se voltarem para trás; o menino começara a se debater furiosamente, por influência de Naraku, obviamente.

Yeda tentou acalmá-lo e logo a irmã dele se juntava a ela, mas Kohaku as repelia com imensa agressividade. Nem mesmo Miroku foi capaz de contê-lo.

– É por causa do fragmento da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_! - exclamou Kagome. – Naraku usa isso para controlá-lo!

– Não era esse o combinado, Yeda - reclamou Naraku.

Vendo que o menino não iria se acalmar, Yeda liberou uma pequena descarga de _youki_, atordoando-o com isso.

– O que fez?! - assustou-se Sango.

– Ele só está desmaiado - esclareceu ela. – Kagome, você pode remover o fragmento?

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você, sacerdotisa - advertiu Naraku.

– Por quê? - foi a _youkai_ lobo quem revidou.

– A vida dele está atrelada ao fragmento. Removê-lo pode ser fatal.

– Você quer mesmo me tirar do sério, não é? - esbravejou ela.

Naraku soltou uma risada baixa.

– Ele não vai se acalmar - assegurou tranqüilamente. – Não importa quanto tempo se passe, sempre irá repelir a todos. E basta um pensamento meu e ele tirará a própria vida. Ou seja, é indiferente você ter se apoderado dele, sem que eu o liberte, ele não passa de um boneco sem alma.

A jovem exterminadora começou a chorar e isso pareceu angustiar muito a _youkai_ lobo. Farto da situação, Sesshoumaru decidiu tentar um golpe contra aquela barreira.

– Se é assim, basta impedir seus pensamentos, cortando sua cabeça! - bradou, desferindo uma potente rajada com Toukijin, mas foi tão inútil quanto o golpe de Tessaiga.

– Seus patéticos - escarneceu Naraku. – Não percebem que não podem contra mim? Yeda é a única aqui que chega perto do meu nível. Desistam.

Deixando o menino aos cuidados da irmã, a _youkai_ lobo deu um passo à frente.

– Liberte o garoto - falou num tom mais contido.

– Claro, só não me venha com ordens. Já disse qual é a condição para libertá-lo e também já disse que tenho pressa.

– Eu não vou repetir, Naraku.

– Nem eu.

Os dois se encararam desafiadoramente por alguns instantes.

– Você tem mais a perder do que eu, minha cara. O moleque, vivo ou morto, é indiferente pra mim. Humanos feridos ou não, também. Se acontecer um massacre aqui, não me venha com choradeira depois, porque a única culpada será você mesma.

A _youkai_ estremeceu com a crueldade demonstrada.

– Não se preocupe, Sango, vai ficar tudo bem - ela assegurou à jovem, que engoliu em seco ao vê-la caminhar na direção do malfeitor.

Ao se aproximar da posição em que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ainda estavam, bem à frente da barreira, Yeda fez um gesto para que se afastassem e disse:

– Eu vou se você libertar o menino.

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde precisarei do fragmento que está nele para completar a jóia. Se ele vai sobreviver sem isso, já não é comigo... mas, por hora, garanto que o liberto da minha hipnose.

Meio hesitante, ela assentiu com um gesto. Imediatamente, Naraku a puxou pelo pulso para dentro da barreira.

– Não! Seu miserável! - revoltou-se Inuyasha.

Com uma expressão brava, Yeda desvencilhou o pulso da mão de Naraku e se endireitou. Com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, ele esticou a mão e tocou em seu rosto. Ela não fez mais que encará-lo, então, num gesto brusco, Naraku tomou sua boca num beijo.

Ficaram todos chocados: Jaken grasnou e tratou de cobrir os olhos de Rin; as moças ficaram boquiabertas; o monge, repugnado e o _youkaizinho_ raposa, de queixo caído; Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha permaneceram estáticos, atônitos e de olhos vidrados.

Passado o instante de estupefação, a _youkai_ tentou se afastar, mas Naraku a segurou pelos braços e logo surgiram vários tentáculos que se enroscaram pela cintura e pelas pernas dela.

Ele ainda a beijava, quando um tentáculo se espremeu entre as bocas unidas e envolveu rapidamente a mandíbula e o pescoço da _youkai_. Assim, dentro de mais alguns instantes, Naraku afastou o rosto e recolheu os tentáculos, então o corpo inerte de Yeda tombou nos braços dele; a cabeça pendendo para baixo e os olhos revirados.

– Seu maldito! - berrou Inuyasha e golpeou furiosamente a barreira, mas foi em vão.

– Minha... Finalmente minha! - vibrou Naraku. – Dessa vez, ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Ninguém!

Saindo da paralisia com essa declaração, Sesshoumaru desferiu um outro ataque, contudo também incapaz de penetrar a translúcida barreira.

– Não gastem suas energias. Fortaleci essa barreira com a energia da própria Yeda; foi por isso que ela desmaiou. Até nunca mais, bando de idiotas!

Ajeitando a _youkai_ lobo nas costas, Naraku fugiu e sua risada triunfante foi tudo que ressoou por algum tempo.

– Covarde... - Sesshoumaru soprou entre os dentes, extremamente enojado.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então não deixem de comentar, por favor! ^_^_

_(É só clicar no link abaixo e não precisa fazer cadastro.)_

**beka**, obrigada pelo review! A Rin vai crescer em breve. **lykah-chan**, amei o seu "fofa", beijos pra você também! **Yumi**, pra você, a resposta foi pelo sistema. Valeu pelo apoio, meninas!


	8. Aliados

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 8: Aliados**

Logo após Naraku ter desaparecido, a barreira que ele havia criado se desfez.

– Aquele miserável! - berrou Inuyasha e, embainhando Tessaiga, parecia ter a intenção de seguir o inimigo, mas, antes que desse um passo, Sesshoumaru lhe falou:

– Não adianta seguí-lo assim, já que ele pode camuflar a presença - o mais novo virou-se em sua direção. – Talvez o menino saiba a localização de seu esconderijo.

Inuyasha permaneceu no lugar, com uma expressão pensativa, ao mesmo tempo em que aquele monge se aproximou deles dois, questionando:

– O que têm em mente?

– Eu já estava indo atrás dele, é claro! - respondeu o meio-_youkai_, exaltado. – Mas o Sesshoumaru acha que o Kohaku pode saber onde fica o esconderijo do miserável.

O monge assentiu com a cabeça e acrescentou:

– Ele ainda está inconsciente, mas deve acordar logo. Vamos entrar um pouco.

Retornando então para perto da exterminadora, o monge tomou o menino nos braços e o levou para a cabana, sendo seguido pelas mulheres e pelo filhote raposa, e, por fim, por Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru bufou, descontente. Por um instante, cogitou ajuntar Rin e Jaken e seguir seu caminho, mas sua consciência o incomodou. Estava em débito com a _youkai_ lobo novamente, pelo cuidado que ela tivera com sua protegida. Além disso, ele não gostou nem um pouco do nível de poder manifestado por Naraku e queria averiguar isso melhor. Permanecia parado no mesmo lugar quando Jaken e Rin se aproximaram dele.

– E agora? O que o senhor pretende fazer, senhor Sesshoumaru? - indagou o _youkai_ sapo.

Antes de responder, ele baixou as vistas para Rin, o semblante dela lhe transmitia angústia. Talvez ainda estivesse assustada com as coisas que presenciara.

– Temos que entrar e ver o que os amigos dela decidem - ele falou então e caminhou adiante, sendo prontamente seguido pelos dois.

Ao adentrar a cabana, Sesshoumaru franziu a testa com o alarido das vozes: a anciã fazia solicitações à humana da outra era; o filhote de _youkai_ raposa tagarelava, querendo ajudar de alguma forma; Inuyasha discutia com o monge; e logo Rin e Jaken se juntaram à balbúrdia, não se limitaram a apenas observar.

Suspirando levemente, o _youkai_ branco se manteve calado e pensativo, tentando desvendar as intenções de Naraku.

"A cada luta, ele aparece com uma nova habilidade, e é absurda a rapidez com que evolui. Se ele absorver o poder de Yeda poderá se tornar imbatível até mesmo a mim."

O tempo foi passando e nada resolviam, Sesshoumaru começava a se impacientar. Reparava que Inuyasha também estava muito agitado, resmungando que devia ter seguido Naraku naquela hora. Foi então que o menino humano finalmente se mexeu e logo abriu os olhos.

– Kohaku? - exclamou a exterminadora, debruçando-se no chão junto a ele. A pequena Kirara saltou do ombro dela para o chão, olhando fixamente para o menino.

– Irmã? Onde estamos?

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Kohaku - ela assegurou, emocionada por ele a reconhecer e com lágrimas vertendo pelo rosto. – Estamos juntos de novo! - acrescentou, apertando uma das mãos dele.

Kohaku lhe sorriu e até enrubesceu e, notando a _youkai_ felina, exclamou contente:

– Kirara! Há quanto tempo!

Animada, a pequenina o saudou esfregando o rosto peludo na face dele.

Aproximando-se deles, Miroku se abaixou um pouco e tocou no ombro de Sango, num gesto de encorajamento, ela enxugava as lágrimas. Kagome, ajoelhada no chão, próxima a amiga, sorriu feliz, assim como a senhora Kaede. Shippou, que estava no colo de Kagome, se esforçava para não chorar.

– O Kohaku está bem, senhor Jaken! Ele está bem! - comemorava Rin e, entusiasmada, dava uns tapinhas no ombro do _youkai_ sapo. Ela estava bastante feliz de ver aquele que lhe ajudara tantas vezes finalmente livre do poder do malvado Naraku.

– Controle-se, Rin - Jaken reclamou da euforia dela.

Embora Inuyasha compartilhasse da comoção de seus amigos, ele trocou um breve olhar com Sesshoumaru e, ao ler evidente impaciência no semblante dele, se aproximou um pouco mais de onde o garoto estava deitado.

– Pessoal, é tudo muito comovente, mas não podemos esquecer que devemos isso a Yeda - começou, recebendo da irmã do menino um gesto em concordância. – Kohaku, precisamos saber se você sabe onde fica o esconderijo do Naraku.

– O esconderijo? - repetiu ele num tom de dúvida, então levou a mão à cabeça, como se estivesse sentindo dor.

Observando-o atentamente, Sesshoumaru comentou com Inuyasha:

– Pelo visto não obteremos qualquer informação dele.

– Faça um esforço, Kohaku - insistiu Inuyasha e, em seguida, olhou para Sango, que logo se juntou a ele no apelo.

– Kohaku, você se lembra que o Naraku esteve controlando sua mente?

– Sim, eu me lembro de tudo, irmã.

– E você não sabe onde fica o esconderijo dele? - prosseguiu ela.

Após alguns instantes, o menino respondeu num tom pesaroso:

– Não... Naraku deixou Kagura e Kanna encarregadas de procurarem um outro lugar, já que o outro castelo ficou em ruínas.

– Droga! - esbravejou Inuyasha e socou o chão. – Como aquele verme...

– Não adianta ficar se remoendo - cortou Sesshoumaru –, já que o menino é inútil, só nos resta seguir o rastro deles.

Rin se retraiu quando o _youkai_ branco se referiu a seu amigo como "inútil". E pensou consigo: "O senhor Sesshoumaru não precisava falar assim."

– E como faremos isso, seu metido? - contestou Inuyasha. – Não percebeu que aquele maldito esteve à espreita, bem debaixo do nosso nariz, e nem percebemos. Nem a Yeda percebeu!

– Não chame o senhor Sesshoumaru de metido, Inuyasha! - indignou-se Jaken.

– É possível seguir o cheiro dela - o _youkai_ branco replicou ao irmão, em toda sua calma frieza.

– Se você acha que consegue então vamos de uma vez! - o meio-_youkai_ exclamou em resposta, fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos de espanto.

Sesshoumaru estranhou um pouco tamanha prontidão da parte dele, mas logo assentiu com um gesto. Os dois se dirigiam à porta, porém se detiveram quando Miroku indagou:

– Será que vocês não estão se precipitando?

Não só os dois, mas também as mulheres e os pequeninos se voltaram ao monge.

– Por que, Miroku? - rebateu Inuyasha.

– Olha, não ficou muito claro o que o Naraku quis dizer com aquilo de "o nosso último encontro". Podemos mesmo descartar a possibilidade dos dois estarem juntos?

– Miroku? - foi a exterminadora quem se abismou. – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Não viu que a Yeda se entregou pelo Kohaku?

– É! Está maluco, Miroku? - ajuntou Inuyasha. – É a Yeda!

Kagome soltou Shippou no chão e se colocou em pé, só prestando atenção na conversa.

– Eu sei... - continuou o monge. – Eu também tenho me afeiçoado a ela, mas isso de ela ter escondido um suposto encontro com o Naraku, não pode ser um indício de que ela não confia em nós da mesma forma?

Sesshoumaru refletiu uns instantes, achando que a observação era pertinente, e se mantinha atento à expressão de Inuyasha, que logo intercedeu a favor da _youkai _lobo, dizendo:

– Isso só pode ser mais uma das mentiras dele! E ainda que ela tenha escondido algo da gente, deve ter tido um bom motivo pra isso. Raios! Estamos falando do Naraku!

– Miroku, eu até te entendo - manifestou-se Kagome então –, mas não consigo acreditar que Yeda seja comparsa de Naraku.

– Claro que não! - berrou o meio-_youkai_.

– Mas não custa agirmos com cautela, Inuyasha - ela acrescentou em tom de advertência.

Pouco interessado na discussão, Sesshoumaru retomou as passadas rumo à porta.

– Se vão continuar perdendo tempo com suposições, não tenho porque permanecer aqui.

– Dessa vez estou com você! - resolveu-se Inuyasha e logo seguia o mais velho.

– Espere por mim, Inuyasha!

– Fique aí, Kagome! - ele mandou. – Isso é assunto de _youkai_!

– O que? - ela exclamou num tom exaltado, fazendo Shippou, a seu lado, se espichar inteiro e pensar consigo: "Agora ela ficou brava."

Então os dois irmãos _youkais_ deixaram a cabana, com rapidez sobrehumana.

– Volte aqui, seu... - ela esbravejava, mas se calou ao sentir alguém tocar em seu ombro.

– Deixe-os ir, senhorita Kagome - aconselhou Miroku. – É mesmo melhor assim.

– Miroku está certo - emendou a velha Kaede, empenhada em tratar de Kohaku. – Eles seguirão guiados pelo faro agora e isso requer muita concentração.

Kagome mantinha um semblante contrariado, mas se viu obrigada a aceitar. Porém, o que realmente a fez permanecer ali, foi perceber que Sango olhava de um modo estranho para Miroku, o qual ela interpretou como sendo ressentido demais.

– Então só nos resta esperar - comentou Jaken, consciente da implícita incumbência que tinha de cuidar de Rin até que Sesshoumaru estivesse de volta. Ele estava mais que habituado àquele jeito de seu mestre, de simplesmente fazer o que bem entendesse, sem nunca consultá-lo.

Com passinhos apressados, Rin se aproximou da porta da cabana. Escorando a mão ali, com os olhos fixos na direção em que os dois desapareceram, ela falou:

– Vai ficar tudo bem com eles, senhor Jaken?

– Claro que sim - afirmou confiante. – Não se preocupe.

ooo ooo ooo

Eles saltavam baixo, movendo-se numa rapidez impressionante. Sesshoumaru deixava que Inuyasha seguisse um pouco à frente, assim podia estudá-lo melhor. Ainda que Naraku fosse um inimigo comum entre eles, era a primeira vez que se aliavam para o enfrentar.

"Ele já domina plenamente a Tessaiga, mas isso não é o bastante para vencer Naraku."

– Não sei porque fui lhe dar ouvidos - reclamou o mais novo. – Já quase não sinto o cheiro dela. Daqui a pouco estaremos seguindo às cegas.

– Naraku não pode estar tão à frente assim. Sei que posso alcançá-lo. E você? Não pode ir mais rápido que isso? - retrucou provocativo, mas isso não causou o efeito que esperava no mais novo, que simplesmente não lhe deu resposta.

"Tudo isso é preocupação? Ou haverá algo mais?" - indagou-se em pensamento o _youkai_ branco e em seguida prosseguiu com a provocação:

– Aquela humana não ficará com ciúme por você estar indo atrás de outra mulher?

No mesmo instante, Inuyasha pousou mais à frente e se voltou a ele.

– O que está querendo insinuar? - retrucou entre os dentes e sua expressão era agressiva.

Com um olhar instigante, Sesshoumaru respondeu:

– Que talvez você tenha se cansado das humanas. Yeda tem seus defeitos, mas ainda assim é bem bonita. E, além disso, diferente de você, ela não é apenas uma meio-_youkai_.

Estreitando os olhos, Inuyasha avançou para socar Sesshoumaru, mas este não permitiu, fechando a única mão no punho cerrado dele. Os olhos dourados se fixaram ameaçadores, então o mais novo empurrou o _youkai _branco contra uma árvore.

– Seu cretino! Você não passa de um arrogante! Igualzinho aquele nojento do Naraku!

Tais insultos e o empurrão teriam bastado para ascender a fúria de Sesshoumaru, contudo ele se conteve diante da dúvida de ter captado algo como mágoa na voz do irmão.

– Não admito que me compare àquele covarde - mandou e, demonstrando sua superioridade física, o afastou para trás, facilmente.

Balançando a cabeça em negação, Inuyasha saiu de lado.

– Que perda de tempo - ele falou consigo. – Isso não vai me levar a lugar algum.

Era claro que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado e Sesshoumaru continuava tentando vislumbrar se haveria algum motivo mais forte para isso, pois naqueles dias no vilarejo, estivera reparando na maneira amistosa com que Inuyasha vinha tratando a _youkai_ lobo. Fitando as costas do irmão, que se afastava em passadas vagarosas, ele arriscou um palpite:

– A semelhança de Yeda com sua falecida mãe seria a razão de você estar tão empenhado em salvá-la?

Inuyasha parou no lugar, trêmulo de raiva e após alguns instantes, revidou:

– Que moral você tem pra ficar julgando minhas amizades, quando anda comendo na mão daquela pirralha?

Um brilho carmesim perpassou os olhos de Sesshoumaru e ele chegou a levar a mão ao cabo de Toukijin, mas logo se viu forçado a admitir que ele próprio provocara aquilo. E nem devia se tratar de uma represaria genuína, uma vez que há dois dias, Inuyasha lhe dissera que não considerava um problema o fato de ele se importar com Rin.

Mas mesmo compreendendo que o irmão estava apenas lhe respondendo à altura das provocações, era orgulhoso demais para se desculpar. Assim, tudo que fez foi tomar à frente na busca. Inuyasha demorou um pouco para acompanhá-lo, tanto que até chegou a pensar que ele fosse seguir por outro rumo. Já tinham percorrido cerca de oito estádios, quando o mais novo voltou a se dirigir a ele:

– Você também desconfia da Yeda?

Notou que o tom dele exprimia normalidade, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido e isso serviu para que confirmasse que seu temperamento era muito explosivo, porém pouco rancoroso. Após pensar um pouco, respondeu:

– Ela me pareceu realmente surpresa com as exigências de Naraku. E, se estivessem juntos, ele não precisaria chantagea-la. E ainda, se estavam apenas encenando, não vejo como isso poderia nos prejudicar.

– Boa essa sua análise! - exclamou admirado. – Confio na Yeda. Não tenho motivos para suspeitar dela e tenho todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar do Naraku!

O _youkai_ branco assentiu com a cabeça. Continuaram seguindo aos saltos, então Inuyasha fez outra pergunta:

– E o que você achou - ele hesitou uns instantes – daquele beijo?

Virando o rosto em sua direção, Sesshoumaru percebeu que ele estava com a face corada, então não pôde conter um estreito riso diante desse acanhamento.

– Não é óbvio? - retrucou com certa lascívia. – Pelo visto você não é o único interessado nela.

– Quer fazer o favor de parar com essas insinuações! - vociferou ele. – Eu nunca olhei pra ela assim! - defendia-se, mas então estancou no lugar e falou: – Espera, mas você acha que o Naraku - ele ficou ainda mais corado –, acha que ele está com esse tipo de interesse na Yeda?

Detendo-se um pouco mais adiante e voltando o corpo a ele, Sesshoumaru falou:

– Não creio. Naraku não tem escrúpulos. Tornar-se mais forte parece ser toda a ambição dele. Sua intenção deve ser absorver o poder dela, mas não sem antes se divertir um pouco.

Arregalando os olhos, Inuyasha fez uma careta de asco.

– É, ele é bem esse tipo... O lado humano dele, o tal do Onigumo, vivia dizendo indecências em relação a Kikyou! - rememorou de punhos cerrados.

Sem demonstrar interesse pelo assunto, Sesshoumaru retomou a rota, e ainda intensificou o ritmo, pois, a cada instante, sentia que o rastro tornava-se menos perceptível.

"Naraku deve estar seguindo muito depressa. Desse jeito o cheiro irá se extinguir em pouco tempo." - pensava ele, com certo receio.

Pousando subitamente, Sesshoumaru se voltou ao irmão.

– Diga, Inuyasha - começou diante da expressão interrogativa dele –, você conhece bem essa região?

– Não muito. Por quê?

– Normalmente, Naraku se apossa de castelos de senhores feudais. Temos que descobrir se existe algum nessa redondeza.

Inuyasha o encarou com um ar pensativo.

– Então vamos ter que procurar alguém pra perguntar - concluiu, não muito animado.

– Faça isso. Eu seguirei na trilha. Você poderá se guiar pelo meu rastro depois.

Assim, sem esperar pela confirmação, Sesshoumaru desapareceu num vulto.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Olá? Tem alguém aí? Cadê todo mundo? Ainda estão acompanhando? Então não deixem de comentar. Lembram? É só clicar no link abaixo, não precisa ter cadastro._


	9. Pesaroso

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 9: Pesaroso**

Saltando baixo, Sesshoumaru avançava pela floresta e, novamente, ao lado de seu irmão. Felizmente, Inuyasha encontrou alguém que lhe informasse sobre a localização de um castelo feudal nos arredores de onde estavam, de outra sorte, teriam sido forçados a desistir da busca, pois já não havia rastro de Naraku e da _youkai_ lobo.

Seguiam velozes e em silêncio quando, subitamente, Inuyasha parou no lugar. Estranhando, o _youkai_ branco também parou, um pouco adiante.

– Essa presença... - começou o mais novo, porém Sesshoumaru se adiantou:

– É da Yeda.

– Sim, mas... e esse _youki_ agressivo?

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, só então notando a intensa energia. Pensou consigo: "Como ele percebeu antes de mim?", e respondeu em seguida:

– Só saberemos quando a encontrarmos - virando-se retomou a busca.

– Ou quando formos encontrados por isso. Seja lá o que for - Inuyasha comentou baixo.

No entanto, os dois não chegaram a avançar muito, porque um monstro imenso, negro e de luminosos olhos vermelhos, surgiu à frente deles. Num rápido reflexo, o meio-_youkai_ deu um empurrão no irmão, livrando-o de uma patada repentina.

Sesshoumaru deslizou um tanto para o lado e, ao mesmo tempo, sacou seu chicote, o qual em seu brilho esverdeado esticou-se num vôo assobiado e logo circundava uma das pernas do gigante. O veneno ácido, liberado pela arma através do _youki_ de seu detentor, causou instantaneamente uma ferida funda. Mas isso pouco incomodou a fera, que movendo-se de lado, arrastou o _youkai _branco facilmente.

Vendo o irmão em apuro, Inuyasha puxou Tessaiga.

– Ferida do Vento! - desferiu ele. O ataque praticamente não causou danos ao gigante, mas serviu para romper a arma do _youkai_ branco, libertando-o.

Rugindo, o monstro avançou. Os irmãos abriram distância, se empoleirando cada qual em uma árvore, não muito distantes, Inuyasha à esquerda e Sesshoumaru à direita.

– Essa não é a forma _youkai_ da Yeda! - Inuyasha gritou ao irmão. – Será que esse monstro devorou ela?

– Não creio - o outro respondeu num tom mais contido. – Mesmo que esteja diferente, só pode ser ela. É isso o que acontece quando um _youkai_ perde o controle. Já aconteceu o mesmo com você.

– Mas a Yeda não ficaria assim! - contestou enérgico.

Devido ao _youki_ emanado pelos dois, o monstro começou a farejar, então soltou um rugido estrondoso. Sesshoumaru se incomodou com o barulho quase ensurdecedor. Inuyasha apertou as orelhas junto à cabeça e perguntou num berro:

– O que faremos?

Sesshoumaru ponderou uns instantes. Em sua forma _youkai_ perdia muito de sua agilidade, pois ficava manco, mas uma boa mordida no pescoço daquele ser talvez o acalmasse.

– Você, distraia-o, eu tentarei um ataque - mandou e saltou ao chão. Dentro de poucos instantes, ele passou à forma _youkai_, se transformando num cachorro gigante.

Sem alternativa, Inuyasha atendeu a ordem do melhor modo que pôde, lamentando-se por não poder ficar tão grande quanto seu irmão.

– Ferida do vento! - ele disparou novamente, fazendo com que fachos de luz iluminassem ainda mais a noite enluarada.

Aproveitando-se da distração, Sesshoumaru avançou corajosamente contra o monstro, que parecia invulnerável e tinha um terço a mais de seu tamanho. Com exatidão, conseguiu cravar suas presas na jugular da fera, que rosnou e começou a balançar a cabeça alucinadamente. Assim, não tardou para que ele fosse lançado longe.

Inuyasha saltou ao chão, olhando na direção em que o grande cachorro branco havia tombado.

– Mas que droga! O que eu posso fazer? - esbravejou alto, atraindo a atenção do monstro com isso. Num instante, uma bocarra se escancarou a sua frente e precisou usar toda a sua força para segurar duas presas quase tão grandes quanto ele mesmo. – Droga, Yeda! Volte a si! - ele gritou, sendo afundado no solo.

Muito rápido o cachorro branco se ergueu e logo veio em auxílio do irmão. Deu uma patada no olho do lobo monstro, que recuou bruscamente, mas não antes que seus dentes afiados ferissem o peito e os braços de Inuyasha, ainda que de raspão. Sem grandes cuidados, Sesshoumaru tomou na boca o irmão, pelas vestes, e se afastou um tanto para trás, fazendo com que respingos de sangue deixassem um rastro no chão.

– Essa coisa não pode ser a Yeda que eu conheço - inconformou-se Inuyasha, ainda suspenso na boca do cachorro branco.

O monstro avançava novamente na direção dos dois, mas parou de repente. As gotas de sangue sob sua imensa pata o detiveram; seus sentidos eram sobremodo aguçados para identificar sangue. Passados alguns instantes, os dois ouviram o gingante uivar longamente e souberam, pelo eco que aquilo causou em suas almas, que se tratava de um sofrido lamento.

Sangue. O milenar livro sagrado dos cristãos diz que "_a vida da carne está no sangue"_. Talvez o circular do sangue pelo corpo se confunda com a própria vida, pois, na criação, vida é movimento e quando o movimento cessa, a morte vem.

Fitando o monstro, Sesshoumaru soltou Inuyasha no chão. Voltando então à forma humanóide, ele falou:

– Seu sangue a deteve. Então talvez... - porém não concluiu a frase, e vislumbrando naquilo uma brecha, ele atingiu Inuyasha com Toukijin num corte transversal.

– Você ficou louco? - condoeu-se o mais novo, mas emudeceu ao ver o animal baixar a cabeça na sua direção.

– Não se mova - orientou Sesshoumaru. – Nem grite. Ela deve estar confusa por seu sangue ser diferente.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça assentindo. O lobo se aproximou mais, farejando-os, sua cabeça enorme ficou entre eles. Certa tensão os dominava, afinal estavam literalmente cara a cara com a morte. Mas, inesperadamente, o monstro se afastou.

Rosnando e batendo as patas no chão, o lobo _youkai_ voltou a se descontrolar, uivando ao céu e logo se chocando contra as árvores imensas.

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu? - falou Inuyasha, comprimindo o corte, que logicamente fora mais violento do que o necessário.

– Ela deve ter te reconhecido, mas não consegue voltar a si.

A dedução do _youkai_ branco foi quase acertada, de fato, o monstro que Yeda havia se tornado reconhecera algo familiar neles dois, mas seu descontrole era tanto que não tinha como se recordar de sua forma humanóide.

– Se ela continuar assim vai acabar se matando! - alarmou-se Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada.

– Tive uma ideia! E se você usasse a Tenseiga?

O youkai branco ponderou um pouco antes de responder:

– Pode ser que funcione, mas existe a possibilidade de ela voltar a esse mesmo estado. E também teríamos que conseguir matá-la de fato.

Após um chocado vidrar de olhos, o mais novo exclamou:

– Mas que droga! Olhe, está indo para dentro da floresta.

– E de que adianta seguí-la?

Abismado, Inuyasha ficou a encará-lo, mas então captou um cheiro conhecido e que o deixou bastante surpreso.

– Hei! Que problemão - alguém falou, surgindo ao lado dos dois _youkai_s cachorros. Era o _youkai_ lobo Kouga.

Sesshoumaru apenas encarou o recém-chegado e Inuyasha já foi esbravejando:

– Seu lobo-fedido! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Boa noite pra você também, cara-de-cachorro. Vim porque Kagome me pediu para ajudá-los. Claro que não teria vindo só por sua causa.

O meio-_youkai_ envergou uma sobrancelha e cerrou os punhos, mas não retrucou.

– Aquilo é a amiga de vocês? Vejo que ela perdeu o controle.

– E você pode fazer alguma coisa a respeito? - indagou o _youkai_ branco, frio e calculista como sempre.

– É, talvez eu possa sim - ele se gabou com um certo sorriso.

Como um raio, Kouga saltou na direção em que o lobo _youkai_ seguia e precisou apenas de uns quatro saltos para alcançá-lo. Sua pequenina figura surgiu diante do gigante que rosnou alto. Espalmando uma das mãos à frente do monstro, Kouga desprendeu de si uma descarga de _youki_.

– Até parece que isso vai detê-la - desacreditou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ficou apenas olhando, torcendo para que o irmão estivesse errado.

Descendo ao chão, Kouga concentrou mais seu _youki_, já amplificado pelo poder dos fragmentos da _Jóia de Quatro Almas _em suas pernas. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho vermelho e sua face ficou ligeiramente animalesca, então ele uivou bem alto.

Aturdido, o lobo gigante deu uma cambaleada, remexendo a cabeça em agonia.

– Ele conseguiu! - já vibrava Inuyasha.

Um segundo uivo fez o monstro sentar sobre as pernas e, por fim, um terceiro, o aquietou de vez.

– Hunf! Tamanho não é tudo - escarneceu Kouga e, se aproximando, tocou entre os olhos da fera, com o punho cerrado. Desse modo, conversou com o gigante à moda dos _youkai_s lobos, buscando entender a razão de tudo aquilo.

Inuyasha ia se aproximar, mas Sesshoumaru o segurou pelo braço.

– Me larga!

– Não interfira - advertiu severo. – Ainda não terminou.

Contrariado, o mais novo se deteve.

– Então você usou essa técnica? - Kouga falou, de olhos fechados. – Mas precisa tentar voltar ao normal agora.

O príncipe lobo emitiu um som que pareceu inteligível aos dois irmãos, pois se tratava de uma linguagem própria dos _youkai_s lobos. O monstro Yeda correspondeu por alguns instantes, então uma energia avermelhada recobriu seu corpo imenso. Brilhou, brilhou e brilhou muito forte até que foi diminuindo progressivamente, assim como o tamanho colossal.

– Mas é provável que esteja muito ferida - Kouga comentou consigo.

Então sim Inuyasha se aproximou deles. Tinha um estreito riso nos lábios mas que desapareceu quando seus olhos dourados se depararam com Yeda, ou melhor, com o amontoado de cortes e feridas que o corpo dela se tornara. Espantado, ele até virou um pouco o rosto, evitando olhar diretamente.

Sesshoumaru, que se aproximava, estranhou a reação dele, mas logo compreendeu o porque e também ficou assombrado. Kouga, que não parecia tão surpreso, tomou a _youkai_ nos braços e disse:

– Eu já imaginava. Em sua loucura, ela deve ter se chocado contra árvores e rochedos, mas com aquele tamanho todo nem devia perceber ou sentir os ferimentos causados.

– Mas ela está viva? - Inuyasha perguntou num tom hesitante, ainda sem querer olhar.

– Me empreste seu _kimono_ - Kouga pediu, ignorando a pergunta, porém quem atendeu à requisição foi Sesshoumaru.

– Fique com isso - ele falou, estendendo sua estola.

Kouga envolveu então o corpo nu de Yeda na estola do _youkai_ branco, enquanto Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio.

– Agora ela está inconsciente - começou Kouga –, mas quando acordar a dor que sentirá será tão grande que pode acontecer de ela morrer por conta disso.

– O que? - exclamou Inuyasha. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer?

Olhando pesaroso para a desfalecida, Sesshoumaru pensava consigo numa medida, porém o _youkai_ lobo se adiantou, dizendo:

– Precisamos de algo para aliviar a dor. Os humanos são bons nisso. Só que o vilarejo mais próximo está bem distante daqui. Talvez, usando minha velocidade, eu consiga chegar lá antes que ela desperte.

Aproximando-se e logo segurando nos ombros do _youkai_ lobo, Inuyasha pediu em tom de súplica:

– Então, por favor, leve-a, Kouga!

Surpreso com a exaltação dele, o _youkai_ lobo comentou:

– Nunca te vi tão preocupado assim. A não ser com Kagome e a outra. Pelo visto arrumou uma nova paixão.

– Não é nada disso - ele respondeu, mas em um tom notoriamente contido. – A Yeda é nossa amiga. Na verdade, ela é como a velha Kaede.

Mais surpreso ainda, Kouga contestou:

– Não me parece tão velha.

– Não! Você não me entendeu, ela é como uma... - ele dizia, mas Sesshoumaru pôs fim a conversa.

– Não é necessário levá-la à parte alguma - começou ele, na típica altivez. – Uma vez que ela esteja na forma humanóide, minha Tenseiga poderá resolver isso agora - declarou, porém tirando Toukijin da bainha.

– Ah essa é a famosa espada que traz de volta à vida? - perguntou Kouga.

– Não. Esta é Toukijin. Vou encerrar esse resto de vida que ela tem e então usarei Tenseiga. Coloque-a no chão.

Com um ar pensativo, Kouga apenas o encarou uns instantes, então falou:

– Não sei como essa sua espada funciona, mas duvido que o poder dela possa restaurar o estado original dessa _youkai_. Ela já não é a mesma e se não se adaptar ao poder que absorveu, morrerá de todo jeito.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha trocaram olhares confusos.

– O que quer dizer? - indagou então o _youkai_ branco.

– É? Como assim? O que ela absorveu? - emendou o mais novo.

– Ainda não entenderam? Ela ficou assim porque absorveu algum _youkai_ muito poderoso. Esse é o resultado de usar uma técnica tão extrema: a morte. Eu nunca vi ninguém sobreviver a isso. Todos que ouvi que usaram essa técnica, fizeram em nome de uma causa maior, se sacrificando por seus bandos, quando algum inimigo muito forte aparecia.

– Como é? Ela se sacrificou? - balbuciou Inuyasha, atônito.

– Bem, não está morta ainda, mas acho difícil que sobreviva.

Sesshoumaru chegou a vidrar os olhos de espanto, porém logo o que mais o inquietava era que o tal "_youkai_ muito poderoso" só podia ser Naraku. "Yeda foi capaz de absorvê-lo? Então isso significa que ela adquiriu toda a força que ele possuía?", ele se indagou em pensamento, um tanto preocupado.

Sem parecer se atentar a estes detalhes, exaltado, Inuyasha falou ao _youkai_ lobo:

– Mas se há uma chance de salvá-la, por favor, Kouga, vá o mais rápido que puder. Eu te peço!

Antes que ele desse resposta, inesperadamente, o _youkai_ branco se juntou ao apelo:

– Se a situação é essa, Sesshoumaru também lhe pede.

Kouga ficou boquiaberto. Ter encontrado aqueles dois agindo juntos já tinha sido inusitado, ouvir ambos lhe pedindo ajuda então, era algo que ele jamais teria imaginado.

– Está bem. Tem um vilarejo ao sul daqui. É pra lá que eu vou. Me alcancem assim que puderem.

Os dois fizeram gestos em concordância, então, num redemoinho de vento, Kouga desapareceu.

ooo ooo ooo

Na cabana da anciã Kaede, os protegidos de Sesshoumaru e os amigos de Inuyasha estavam recolhidos em descanso, mas com exceção da própria anciã e do jovem Kohaku, os demais ainda se achavam acordados.

Jaken, que parecia meditar, sentado sobre os joelhos, abriu os olhos ao sentir um puxão na barra de seu _kimono_.

– O que foi, Rin? - ele falou baixinho para não incomodar os outros.

– Não estou conseguindo dormir, senhor Jaken - ela reclamou.

– Está preocupada com o senhor Sesshoumaru?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Achegando-se mais a pequena, Jaken alisou os cabelos da franja dela numa leve carícia e disse ameno:

– Não se preocupe. Ele sabe se cuidar.

– Mas quando ele vai voltar? - ela perguntou dentro de um bocejo.

– Não vai demorar. Você vai ver.

E Rin não era a única preocupada. Acomodada dentro de um saco de dormir e com o pequeno Shippou a seu lado, Kagome se perguntava se Kouga teria alcançado Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, e rogava que todos voltassem em segurança.

Por sua vez, Miroku, sentado com as costas escoradas na parede, não tirava os olhos de Sango, que continuava aborrecida com ele por ter levantado suspeitas de Yeda. Ela estava ao lado de Kohaku e alisava o pêlo de Kirara, que dormia próxima ao menino. Não tinha deitado ainda e, vez por outra, ele a via enxugar dos olhos uma lágrima solitária. Ele deduzia que devia ser pela alegria de ter o irmão de volta e também em sinal de preocupação com a sorte da _youkai_ lobo.

Um vento uivante agitou as ripas e o telhado da cabana, naquela fria madrugada. Tudo que os corações apreensivos dos ali abrigados podiam esperar era que o alvorecer trouxesse boas novas.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço a todos que responderam meu apelo no capítulo passado. Muito obrigado mesmo! E peço novamente que não deixem de comentar._

_Para o próximo, uma passagem de tempo estar por vir._


	10. Inquietações

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 10: Inquietações**

Kouga olhava para a estrada adiante, esperando ver Inuyasha e seu irmão chegando por ali. Atrás dele, numa cabana modesta, a _youkai_ lobo estava sob os cuidados de um curandeiro já idoso, que não temia _youkais_. Pensativo, o líder lobo refletia naquilo que, até então, sabia sobre a tal Yeda, intrigado com o apresso que Inuyasha passou a ter por ela tão rapidamente.

– Senhor Kouga - chamou aquele curandeiro – Bom dia.

– Ah, bom dia, velho senhor. Como ela está?

– Melhor do que eu esperava. Está consciente agora, se quiser falar com ela.

– Quero sim, eu estou esperando dois... amigos. São _youkai_s também. Assim que eles chegarem, deixe que entrem.

– Sim, senhor.

Ao adentrar a cabana, Kouga se surpreendeu ao se deparar com a _youkai_, compreendendo então as palavras do curandeiro. Ela ainda parecia um pouco abatida e, apesar das ataduras pelo corpo, já não havia ferimentos no rosto. Os cabelos, outrora tão longos, foram bem aparados, pois haviam sido irreparavelmente danificados pela transformação monstruosa, mas ainda alcançavam os ombros dela. Achou-a bonita, mas nenhuma mulher mexia com ele como Kagome. Quando ele se aproximou, ela sentou-se no _futon_.

– Olá. Eu me chamo Kouga. Sou líder de uma tribo de _youkai_s lobos e amigo de Kagome - anunciou, sentando-se ao lado dela em seguida.

– Pois é um prazer conhecer alguém tão ilustre – falou respeitosamente. – Meu nome é Yeda. Eu andava errante por esse mundo, mas desde que conheci Inuyasha e seus amigos, tenho estado com eles. Pelo visto, além da raça, temos em comum a amizade com aquela amável humana.

– E a cor dos olhos também - acrescentou ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Não me lembro do que aconteceu, mas aquele senhor me disse que foi você quem me trouxe até aqui. Agradeço pela ajuda, Kouga. E fico em débito com você.

Ele notou que ela parecia jovem, mas seu jeito de falar lembrava alguém de mais idade.

– Esqueça. Estou sempre pronto para ajudar a Kagome.

Apesar da surpresa, Yeda assentiu com os olhos.

– Você poderia me contar... - dizia ela, mas silenciou ao sentir um cheiro familiar.

Kouga, que a encarava, também farejou a aproximação e, num repente, a porta encostada se escancarou e eles ouviram uma voz conhecida chamando o nome dela.

– Inuyasha? - abismou-se a _youkai_.

Achegando-se depressa, ele desceu ao chão e, se Kouga não tivesse se afastado, teria levado um encontrão dele.

– Tudo bem? Você está melhor? - perguntou preocupado.

– Sim - confirmou com um leve riso e segurou nas pontas do cabelo. – Quase fiquei careca, mas estou viva - brincou, fazendo-o rir levemente.

– Se já está fazendo piadinhas, deve estar melhor mesmo.

Sesshoumaru apareceu na entrada e a expressão de Yeda exibiu espanto ao vê-lo.

– Que bom que vocês finalmente chegaram - disse Kouga. – Eu já ia contar a ela o que aconteceu.

– Por favor - ela pediu, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas por rever os irmãos.

Assim que o líder lobo relatou o que lhe competia, Yeda tomou a palavra e contou tudo de que se lembrava.

– Que coisa... - abismou-se Kouga – eu nunca imaginei que se tratasse do Naraku. Agora está explicado porque a senhorita ficou daquele jeito - fez uma pausa. – Mas você acha que ele morreu?

– A última coisa que me lembro foi de ver ele tombado, mas não posso afirmar se estava morto. Naquela hora, meus sentidos já estavam descontrolados.

– Yeda, só tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi... - começou Inuyasha. – O que o Naraku queria de você?

Sesshoumaru bufou diante do tom ingênuo do irmão, pois, para ele, estava claro que o malvado estivera interessado em ter tido Yeda como sua companheira, e o constrangimento na expressão dela serviu como evidência de sua dedução.

– Não importa mais - ela respondeu, após vários instantes. – E é impossível saber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele.

Julgando a resposta muito evasiva, o _youkai_ branco logo contestou:

– Não acho que esteja sendo sincera.

– Por quê não? - o meio-_youkai_ foi mais rápido em questionar.

Yeda encarou Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele dissesse algo mais. Como não o fez, respondeu:

– Penso ser melhor esquecer o assunto a repetir o disparate que ele dizia de ter se apaixonado por mim.

Os três demonstraram espanto.

– O Naraku? Apaixonado por você? - abismou-se Inuyasha, até levemente ruborizado.

– Será que além de ingênuo, você é tonto? - Sesshoumaru o provocou.

– Repita isso, seu... - dizia ele, mas Kouga o interrompeu:

– Disparate? - questionou, encarando a _youkai_. – Concordo que é difícil acreditar que um miserável como o Naraku realmente se interessasse por alguém, mas a senhorita precisa admitir que ele teve então várias chances de absorvê-la e não o fez.

– Pare com isso, Kouga! - mandou Inuyasha. – Aquele asqueroso do Naraku estava querendo... abusar da Yeda. Isso sim!

– Seja como for eu preferia que não falássemos mais disso - ela pediu suplicante. – E espero que essa história tenha chegado ao fim.

Kouga e Inuyasha assentiram com a cabeça.

O tom arrastado e o semblante abatido dela não passaram desapercebidos pelo _youkai_ branco, que fez ainda um último comentário:

– Mesmo que Naraku ainda esteja vivo, certamente não é mais uma ameaça. Portanto, não pense mais nisso e tente descansar um pouco.

– Isso, descanse, Yeda - aprovou Inuyasha. – Mais tarde vamos voltar pra casa!

Ela sorriu levemente e logo se deitou, então falou num tom baixo, olhando na direção do _youkai_ branco:

– É, agora que o vilão desapareceu, vamos voltar aos planos de antes.

Sesshoumaru entendeu que ela se referia à proposta de que ele, Rin e Jaken passassem a viver no vilarejo que Inuyasha e os outros viviam, contudo continuava decidido a recusar isso.

ooo ooo ooo

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia o quarteto _youkai_ partiu. Inuyasha carregando Yeda nas costas, saltando baixo ao lado de Kouga, e Sesshoumaru seguindo mais atrás.

– Lobo-fedido, você tem certeza que isso é um atalho? - indagou Inuyasha.

– Mas é claro, cara-de-cachorro. Vamos ganhar muito tempo indo por aqui - respondeu e fez um gesto chamando o outro para um cochicho. – Ei, seu irmão é sempre tão calado assim?

– Pior! Mas até que ele falou bastante lá na cabana, não?

– Prestem atenção no caminho - mandou Sesshoumaru.

– Estamos prestando! - berrou Inuyasha, voltando-se para trás e, é claro que, em seguida, deu de cara com uma árvore. – Ai... - ele gemeu, descendo ao chão.

Kouga desatou a rir.

– Seu imbecil, tome cuidado - ralhou Sesshoumaru, contudo num tom contido.

– Pois eu nem me machuquei! - respondeu, esfregando a mão no nariz.

– E quem se importa? - devolveu friamente o mais velho. – Não foi por sua causa que eu falei.

– Vejam só, ele se importa comigo - Yeda se pronunciou, surpreendendo-os, pois até então se mantinha bem quieta, reflexo da fraqueza que sentia.

– Ainda não se sente bem? - questionou Sesshoumaru, intrigado, uma vez que sentia o _youki_ dela consideravelmente forte, mas só obteve uma negativa de cabeça em resposta.

– Não é problema eu levá-la - Inuyasha se meteu.

– Perguntei alguma coisa pra você?

– Miserável duma figa! Você me respeita...

– Que foi? - Yeda os interrompeu. – Acha que estou me fazendo de doente para a viagem demorar mais? Isso tudo é saudade da Rin? - provocou, de olhos fechados e a cabeça deitada no ombro de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru cerrou o punho em sinal de fúria.

– Você consegue ser tão insuportável quanto este meu irmão - ele bronqueou entre dentes.

– Deixe estar, Yeda... - Inuyasha falou e logo seguiu adiante, sempre acompanhado por Kouga, que se divertia com a discussão.

Sesshoumaru sentia algo estranho em Yeda. Ela parecia estar escondendo algo e usando as provocações para disfarçar isso. Receoso, pensou se ela ainda seria a mesma, depois de ter absorvido a energia de Naraku.

"Será que ainda posso confiar nela? A energia maligna daquele perverso não poderia dominá-la de novo? Rin estará segura perto dela?"

Essa última indagação o inquietou mais que as outras. Porém, só o tempo traria essas respostas.

ooo ooo ooo

Nas proximidades da cabana de Kaede, Jaken e Rin aguardavam o retorno de seu mestre, em companhia de Shippou, Miroku e Sango. Era uma manhã de inverno mais amena, até um sol pálido dava às caras. Rin brincava com sua bola, quando avistou Sesshoumaru chegando mais adiante.

– Veja, senhor Jaken! É o senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou alegremente. – E estão trazendo a senhorita Yeda!

– Até que enfim o senhor voltou, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Os dois saíram correndo de encontro ao _youkai_ branco.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou a menina, radiante.

– Comportou-se, Rin?

– Claro!

– Seja bem vindo, senhor Sesshoumaru! - saudou Jaken, com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas.

Os demais também se aproximaram.

– É a senhorita Yeda! - vibrou o filhote de raposa.

– Então vocês conseguiram - comentou o monge.

– Estão todos bem? - perguntou a exterminadora. – A senhorita Yeda está... ?

– Ela está só dormindo - Inuyasha esclareceu. – Deu tudo certo.

– Graças a mim! - gabou-se Kouga.

– É, tivemos a ajuda dele - Inuyasha falou num muxoxo.

– Obrigada, Kouga! - disse Sangou e curvou-se diante dele.

– Você me agradecendo? - ele estranhou.

– Foi pra libertar meu irmão que a senhorita Yeda se entregou àquele verme do Naraku.

– Ah, entendi. Não houve tempo para explicações quando Kagome me pediu para ajudá-los. E a propósito, onde está ela?

– É, onde está ela? - berrou Inuyasha.

Sango nem precisou responder, pois Kagome logo chegou ali, acenando e correndo até eles, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, para deleite do _youkai_ lobo e do meio-_youkai_ também.

Após as saudações, os recém-chegados contavam as novas enquanto seguiam todos para a cabana de Kaede, inclusive Sesshoumaru e seus protegidos.

ooo ooo ooo

Sesshoumaru e seu grupo continuaram no vilarejo pelos longos sete dias seguintes, durante os quais Yeda esteve desacordada, pois não havia se recuperado de todo ainda. Quando ela soube que o _youkai_ branco permanecera ali por tantos dias ficou muito surpresa, mas não pouco contente. Em frente à cabana, na presença de Inuyasha e os amigos, os dois conversavam.

– Que surpresa vê-lo aqui ainda, Sesshoumaru.

– Rin se negou a seguir enquanto não lhe falasse - ele se justificou, áspero.

– Ah, é? - ela indagou abaixando a fronte à pequena, que tinha ficado bastante corada com as palavras de seu mestre. – O que queria falar comigo, Rin?

– É que eu... tive medo que a senhorita não acordasse mais. E também... queria agradecer por ter cuidado de mim quando fiquei doente.

Yeda sorriu a ela, porém Sesshoumaru acabou com a ternura do momento ao dizer:

– Se era só isso, então já podemos partir.

Rin abriu a boca numa muda exclamação. Pensava que poderia passar algum tempo com a _youkai_ lobo. Ficou triste e não foi a única, Kohaku também lamentou pela resolução do _youkai_ branco. Sesshoumaru notou o desapontamento dela, mas se manteve irredutível. Jaken ia tentar interceder, porém Yeda foi mais rápida:

– Mas você pensou melhor naquela minha proposta, Sesshoumaru?

– Não há o que pensar. Já tinha falado que minha resposta não mudaria. Vamos... Jaken, Rin - chamou e virando-se, saiu andando e logo foi seguido pelos protegidos.

O trio já estava um tanto distante, quando o _youkai_ branco percebeu que a _youkai_ lobo os seguia.

– Sesshoumaru! Espera! - gritou ela, correndo para alcançá-lo.

– Não perca seu tempo, Yeda - retrucou sem nem olhá-la, mas se deteve ao sentir seu ombro sendo puxado.

– Espera! Vamos discutir isso melhor. Não notou o quanto a Rin ficou triste?

A pequena balançou a cabeça, alarmada, temendo que os dois brigassem. Afastando com rudeza a mão dela de si, ele se voltou e revidou enfático:

– Eu sei o que é melhor para eles. Você trate de cuidar de seu bando.

– _Ho_ - ela fez um gesto defensivo. – Tudo bem, eu não posso obrigá-lo a ficar, mas acho que faz mal nos deixando - emendou calmamente.

– Eu não preciso de vocês.

– Ah é? Pois me pergunto como vai se virar sendo assim tão arrogante! - ela retrucou de pronto.

– Como se atreve? - indignou-se ele.

– Sim, senhorita Yeda, a senhorita não pode falar assim com o senhor Sesshomaru! - asseverou Jaken.

Mas ao invés de se retratar, ela prosseguiu, indiferente:

– Ouça, lucrar oferecendo serviços aos humanos requer negociação. E você tem o péssimo hábito de tomá-los sempre por inúteis! Se ficasse, eu me encarregaria da negociação e você só teria que enfrentar os inimigos.

Puro descaso pairava no olhar dourado dele, mas como permanecesse quieto, ela continuou:

– E diga-me, com quem irá deixar os dois quando estiver liquidando _youkai_s perversos, hein?

– Cale-se! - mandou alto, mas logo virou o rosto de lado, ponderando. – Por que faz tanta questão da minha permanência aqui?

– Porque será vantajoso para todos nós, é claro! E além disso... - ela hesitou momentaneamente – é tão divertido ver você e o Inuyasha discutindo!

Jaken bateu na testa e Rin abaixou os ombros, em sinal de pesar, com o que julgaram um deslize da _youkai_.

"Ela estava indo tão bem.", pensou Jaken.

– Basta, sua impertinente! - rosnou o _youkai_ branco. – Deixe-nos! - bradou e deu as costas.

– Um mês, Sesshoumaru - Yeda insistiu ainda, mostrando não ter se intimidado com a explosão dele. – Fique com a gente um mês. Se depois desse tempo, não tivermos lucrado o bastante, pode ir para onde bem entender.

– Sesshoumaru não seguirá suas vontades.

– Não é por mim... - disse e olhou para a menina.

Ele abaixou os olhos. Rin tinha uma expressão angustiada. Definitivamente, não gostava de reconsiderar nada e nem voltar atrás numa decisão, mas não era tão simples menosprezar o fato de que a pequena havia simpatizado com aquela _youkai._ Ademais, não tinha nada melhor em vista, pois recorrer ao clã dos _youkais_ cachorros implicaria em levá-la para o meio de _youkais_ não-híbridos e, consequentemente, pouco amistosos com humanos.

– Muito bem - ele falou enfim, deixando os pequenos boquiabertos com isso. – Mas se dentro de um mês, as coisas não estiverem bem diferentes, partiremos.

– De acordo! - disse Yeda, com um enorme sorriso.

– Nós vamos mesmo ficar, senhor Sesshoumaru? - Rin perguntou e, ao receber um gesto em confirmação, agarrou as mãos do _youkai_ sapo. – Vamos ficar, senhor Jaken! Vamos ficar!

– Oba! - vibrou ele também e, contentes, começaram a girar em ciranda.

Yeda sorriu diante da cena e logo chamou:

– Então vamos de uma vez! Daqui já posso sentir o cheirinho do arroz da senhora Kaede.

Os dois seguiram com a _youkai, _mas Sesshoumaru continuou no lugar por um tempo.

– Tenho a impressão de que ainda vou me arrepender disso - ele murmurou consigo.

Mas estava equivocado.

ooo ooo ooo

Adquiriram um grande terreno, no vilarejo mesmo, onde construíram uma mansão à moda dos castelos dos senhores feudais. A renda para a obra proveio de serviços de extermínio de _youkai_s, captura de ladrões e escolta de nobres. Além disso, Sesshoumaru possuía alguns recursos. Bastou que reclamasse seus direitos aos administradores do clã de seus pais, para que tomasse posse de sua parte da herança. Foi uma significativa ajuda.

A idéia inicial era a construção de uma única casa, mas chegando ao consenso de que seria melhor se cada grupo tivesse seu espaço, construíram quatro casas naquele terreno. Na direção oeste, ficava a casa de Sesshoumaru. Ao norte, ficava a casa de Yeda; lá fizeram um amplo salão onde se reuniam em dias festivos. Ao sul, ficava a casa de Kaede; Inuyasha e Shippou moravam ali e Kagome pousava lá com freqüência. Por fim, a casa ao leste era de Miroku, Sango e Kohaku.

Falando ainda da casa do _youkai_ branco, era bastante ampla e a decoração, requintada. Ele, Jaken e Rin tinham cada qual seu próprio quarto. Tão logo passaram a essa morada, Sesshoumaru começou a presentear seus protegidos fartamente. Para Jaken ele trazia livros, ferramentas, vestes. Para Rin, brinquedos, _kimonos_ e presilhas de cabelo. Muitos desses itens, sobretudo os livros, despertaram o interesse de Yeda que, após um certo período de estudos, se comprometeu a ensinar Rin e Kohaku a ler e escrever.

O quarto de Rin era ostentoso tal qual de uma princesa imperial. Com o passar dos anos ela se tornou superprotegida, tanto por Sesshoumaru, evidentemente, como por Jaken e até mesmo por Yeda, com quem estava sempre que podia.

E foi assim que, num ritmo tranquilo, cinco anos se passaram.

Era tarde da noite. Sesshoumaru acabara de chegar de uma empreitada na qual havia atuado sozinho, pois seu irmão e Yeda cuidavam de outro serviço. Estava extenuado, porém fez questão de uma sorrateira passagem no quarto de Rin. Queria certificar-se de que ela estava bem.

Encontrou-a estirada no _futon_, dormindo profundamente, a cabeça sobre um travesseiro estreito, o corpo sob uma colcha bordada e o rosto parcialmente escondido pelo cabelo escuro. Ele tocou de leve sua fronte, atento ao seu calmo respirar. Ela estava crescendo, contava com onze anos então e a cada dia se tornava mais bela.

Tornava-se também muito refinada, mas, em personalidade, achava-a tão pura e inocente como sempre. E isso o deixava satisfeito, pois temia que perdesse sua simplicidade em função do luxo e da riqueza - que podem corromper facilmente os humanos -, e se transformasse numa nobre esnobe.

Vendo-a se remexer e resmungar, pensou que era melhor sair dali antes que fosse notado, mas permaneceu no lugar ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Estremeceu, perturbado. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, porém, naquele momento, o tom dela não soou como sempre para ele; pareceu-lhe regado com um tipo de admiração diferente.

"O que estará sonhando?"

Ele sabia, pela convivência, que Rin não o tinha como a um pai. Talvez, o fato de serem de origens diferentes contribuísse para isso. Por essa razão, se intrigava com o tipo de estima que ela mantinha por ele.

"Há momentos em que o modo como ela me olha, se assemelha ao daquela humana, quando olha para Inuyasha. Será possível que ela goste de mim dessa forma?"

Em seu íntimo sabia a resposta, apenas não tinha coragem de encará-la, ao menos não ainda. Suspirou levemente, então se levantou. Deixou o quarto, com um ar reflexivo e logo estava em seu próprio aposento. Perdeu o sono e passou aquele resto de noite meditando sobre sua relação com a jovem humana.

"O que o futuro nos reserva, minha querida Rin? Distanciamento ou união?"

A hipótese do distanciamento o assombrava quando cogitava a possibilidade de ela vir a desposar algum humano, Kohaku talvez. Porém, sempre que esse pensamento lhe vinha, o afastava com veemência, praticamente no mesmo instante. Não suportava a ideia de ter que entregá-la a outro. Se ele próprio se tornaria seu consorte, não sabia, porém afirmava com toda convicção que humano algum era digno dela.

– Seja como for, ainda é muito cedo para que eu me inquiete com tudo isso.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço muito a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado, e a Hinalle pela betagem! Desculpem a demora e até a próxima!_


	11. Ciumento

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: **_Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens.

**Capítulo 11: Ciumento**

"Ele vai brigar comigo! Vai sim!", afligia-se em pensamento Rin, tentando desajeitadamente guardar Tenseiga na bainha. "Com tanto lugar, essa bola tinha que ter caído justo aqui! Que droga!"

– O que faz aqui, Rin?

A voz austera do _youkai_ branco a fez soltar um estridente grito de susto e derrubar a espada no chão de madeira, mas não antes de arranjar um corte num dos dedos.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou depressa, visivelmente preocupado.

– Me desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru! Me desculpe! - ela desembestou afoita. – Não foi minha culpa! Eu estava jogando com o Shippou e Kohaku e daí a bola escapou aqui pra dentro...

– Temos que tratar desse corte, rápido - ele a interrompeu.

Só então, Rin pareceu perceber o machucado, e a dor resolveu se fazer notória apenas neste momento também; mas o corte fora superficial. Estava ajoelhada no chão e ele ali, logo a sua frente, segurando-lhe o pulso, e quando os olhos dourados encontraram os dela, ela sentiu o coração disparar e o rosto ficar corado. Mergulhando no brilho daqueles olhos, ela até se esqueceu da dor.

Furtando-se da expressão de nítida admiração da menina, Sesshoumaru desviou o rosto para o lado e sorriu discretamente, então pegou a espada caída, bem como a bainha. Levantando-se, deu uns passos rumo ao suporte na parede, onde a arma antes repousava, e tornou a depositá-la ali.

– Venha - chamou ele –, a senhora Kaede cuidará disso.

Rin se colocou de pé num instante e o acompanhou. Seguia logo atrás dele, silenciosamente, comprimindo o ferimento, no entanto, não resistiu permanecer quieta por muito tempo.

– O senhor está aborrecido comigo, não é mesmo, senhor Sesshoumaru?

Como estava de costas a ela, ele não conteve outro riso. Mesmo depois de cinco anos de convivência Rin ainda ficava muito intimidada em sua presença, e isso era perceptível na extrema formalidade com que ela o tratava.

– Por que eu estaria? - ele retrucou na típica seriedade.

Ela vidrou os olhos, achando que o motivo fosse muito óbvio, mas não tardou em responder e novamente num tom afoito:

– Porque eu derrubei a Tenseiga, entrei no quarto do senhor sem permissão, fiz bagunça lá, e...

– Rin! - ele a cortou numa potente exclamação, fazendo-a tremer de medo. – Eu não fiquei aborrecido.

Meio aturdida, ela demorou a compreender o significado daquelas palavras, e então expirou aliviada.

– Mas - acrescentou ele –, eu gostaria que você fosse mais cuidadosa consigo mesma.

A recomendação, feita de um modo bastante brando, fez Rin se deter no lugar, boquiaberta. Notando então o _youkai_ olhar por sobre o ombro em sua direção, respondeu alto e de pronto:

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu tomarei mais cuidado! - e ela se curvou num gesto respeitoso, porém um tanto exagerado.

Pouco depois os dois estavam na ala da mansão que pertencia a Inuyasha e Kaede. Sesshoumaru ficou por perto, enquanto a anciã tratava da ferida da menina, comentando vez por outra que ela andava muito travessa.

ooo ooo ooo

– Está tão calado, senhor Sesshoumaru - comentou Jaken, ajoelhado sobre um _futon_, com um pergaminho nas mãos. – Algo o preocupa? - perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

Depois de um bom tempo, o _youkai_ branco, reclinado num móvel estofado, semelhante a um capitonê, com a cabeça apoiada na única mão, respondeu num tom desinteressado:

– Recebemos uma proposta de trabalho para hoje, mas Inuyasha estará em sua forma humana ao término do dia e Yeda não retornou ainda daquela estúpida missão.

Jaken olhou na direção do mestre.

– Mas o senhor pode assumir isso sozinho, não é mesmo?

– Claro - confirmou evasivo.

– Então qual o problema?

Um longo silêncio se estendeu. Jaken não achava que ainda receberia uma resposta - estava acostumado com isso -, mas então ouviu:

– Tenho passado pouco tempo com a Rin. Os trabalhos têm tomado meus dias. Quando chego, ela já está dormindo, pois é tão agitada nas brincadeiras e afazeres que logo se cansa.

– Isso é verdade! Rin anda muito agitada. Mal consigo acompanhar o ritmo dela. E quando ela se junta com Shippou e Kohaku, aqueles dois bagunceiros, não há quem aguente... - reclamou, fazendo o _youkai_ branco rir levemente.

– Ao menos ela consegue se entreter dentro dos limites da propriedade. Se além de agitada, ela ainda ficasse zanzando por esse vilarejo cheio de homens rudes e ordinários, você teria muito mais trabalho, Jaken.

– Ah, com certeza - assentiu o servo, sem se importar com o fato do outro, aparentemente, delegar toda responsabilidade de proteger a menina a ele.

– Mas quando não é o trabalho, Yeda sempre arruma algo novo para fazer com Rin. E cada vez mais meus momentos com ela ficam restritos.

– Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, Rin está crescendo, ela já é quase uma mocinha agora. O senhor não pode ficar pajeando ela o tempo todo. É natural que ela se sinta mais à vontade com a senhorita Yeda.

– Yeda não pode ser tão melhor que eu assim.

– Não, não é que ela seja melhor, e sim por ser mulher. E, senhor Sesshoumaru, falando assim até parece que o senhor está com ciúme da relação das duas.

– Talvez...

A surpreendente resposta abismou tanto Jaken, que ele nem soube o que dizer de imediato, então achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– Sabe, senhor Sesshoumaru, já ouvi muitos comentarem que o senhor e a senhorita Yeda parecem um casal e a Rin, filha de vocês.

– Nada mais distante da realidade. Rivais, seria um modo melhor de nos definir, no que diz respeito a Rin. Yeda até gosta de fazer pose de mãe, mas é, na maioria das vezes, tão infantil quanto Rin. Veja a diferença em relação à esposa do monge. Quanto a mim, Rin nunca demonstrou ver uma figura paterna na minha pessoa.

O servo ponderou uns instantes.

– Sim, eu sei. Aquilo não passa da opinião de pessoas que não convivem conosco.

– Yeda é um ou dois anos mais velha que eu, e só por isso acha que pode me dar ordens. Parece se esquecer que não importa quão forte seja, ainda é uma fêmea.

– É verdade, senhor Sesshoumaru!

– Além disso, uma união entre ela e eu, seria mera conveniência, no sentido de gerar um filho incrivelmente poderoso. Mas desde o dia que aquela abusada me atacou sem motivo, qualquer atração que eu pudesse vir a ter por ela, tornou-se irrisória. Sem contar que ela... - dizia ele, mas se calou.

– Ela o que, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Não, não é nada. Esqueça.

Assentindo sem contestar e em sua fidelidade inabalável, Jaken ajuntou:

– O senhor está certíssimo: a senhorita Yeda pode ser muito bonita, mas seu temperamento é tão difícil quanto seu rosto é belo.

– E você não perde uma oportunidade de exaltar essa dita beleza dela - provocou bem-humorado, fazendo Jaken ferver de vergonha.

Levantando-se e vindo até a janela do cômodo, o _youkai_ branco observou o quintal, onde sua protegida e os amigos conversavam animados, por certo mirabolando qualquer traquinagem.

– Mas é compreensível que pensem que Rin seja filha de Yeda - comentou Sesshoumaru –, elas são parecidas de rosto e até o corte do cabelo quiseram deixar semelhante.

– Sim, elas são bem parecidas! - Jaken concordou entusiasmado. – Quando Rin crescer mais, se tornará uma mulher tão bonita quanto a senhorita Yeda!

O comentário, recheado de orgulho e ternura, fez Sesshoumaru reparar no acréscimo da estatura de Rin. Faltava um bom tanto para que o cimo da cabeça dela alcançasse a altura do ombro dele, mas já era muito se comparado com a época em que a encontrara.

Como o _youkai_ branco permanecesse calado, Jaken voltou a se concentrar no pergaminho. Ele não imaginava que seu mestre andasse pensando tanto na jovem humana, para deduzir que o término da conversa estivesse relacionado com ela.

ooo ooo ooo

Na tarde do mesmo dia, Sesshoumaru decidiu levar Rin para uma volta no mercado do vilarejo vizinho. Foram apenas os dois, pois Jaken se queixava do sol forte e de dores nas costas.

– Eu posso mesmo gastar tudo isso, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Já é a terceira vez que me pergunta, Rin. Quantas mais terei que responder?

– Ah, me desculpe! Mas então eu preciso escolher bem.

– Olá, menininha linda! - gracejou bem alto um homem, atraindo Rin para sua malcheirosa barraca de peixe. – Que tal uma truta?

– Não, obrigada - ela negou, intimidada com o riso banguela do homem.

– Um polvo? - insistiu ele, quase encostando o molusco no rosto dela.

– Não - ela gesticulou nervosamente e deu um passo para trás.

– Camarão?

Sesshoumaru tomou a frente dela, e com uma expressão sinistra e intimidadora, repreendeu o vendedor:

– Homem, não consegue entender o significado de um "não"?

Borrando-se de medo o tal fez que sim e se encolheu todo, observando, com alívio, o ameaçador estranho passar a mão no braço da menina e se afastar com ela dali. Quando os dois já estavam a uma certa distância, ele xingou entre dentes o _youkai_ branco de "_mononoke_ maldito".

– Esse não deveria ser um lugar de gente mais civilizada? - reclamou Sesshoumaru, ainda puxando Rin consigo pelo braço.

Ela, que estava vermelha como um tomate por causa do contato, gaguejou ao responder:

– Sabe, acho que não estou precisando de nada não, senhor Sesshoumaru.

A declaração contradizia totalmente com o semblante cobiçoso e deslumbrado que ela exibia pelas barracas repletas de bugigangas.

– Não é sua culpa a falta de modos desses humanos - retrucou ele, soltando-a em seguida, porém mantendo-se bem próximo. – Compre algo de seu agrado. Foi por isso que viemos.

A face dela se iluminou de satisfação. Estava tão feliz de estar ali e com ele, e ainda poderia comprar muitos presentes para todos seus amigos com o dinheiro que ele havia lhe dado.

Ainda que a expressão de Sesshoumaru não demonstrasse apreensão, ele estava bem atento ao olhar de inveja e cobiça com que as pessoas dali encaravam Rin. Naturalmente, uma menina sorridente, sadia, usando um _kimono_ vistoso, atraía as atenções e isso era irritante para ele. Não fosse a alegria estampada na expressão dela, aquele passeio estaria sendo um suplício. Percebeu então uma diferença crucial entre Yeda e ele: a paciência.

Jogando a barra do manto azul marinho que usava por sobre o ombro, ele deixou à mostra suas duas espadas, como um alerta para aqueles que sua aparência de _youkai_ não bastava para intimidar, assim o passeio transcorreu mais tranquilo.

Rin se divertiu muito e fez muitas compras.

ooo ooo ooo

À noite, na ala da mansão que pertencia à Yeda, mais precisamente no quarto desta, Rin exibia seus novos e preciosos itens, depois de ter presenteado a _youkai_ coma uma presilha.

– Olhe, olhe este, senhorita Yeda! Não é lindo? - ela mostrava um estojo de caligrafia. – E tudo isso foi o senhor Sesshoumaru que me deu!

– Ó! - abismou-se a _youkai_. – Não achei que ele tivesse tamanho bom gosto.

– Bem, na verdade, fui eu que escolhi, mas ele me deu o dinheiro!

– Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Muito bem, vamos, Rin, junte suas coisas. Já é tarde e você precisa ir dormir.

– Ah, Yeda... - lamentou pesarosa. – Eu não posso dormir aqui?

– Claro que não! A ultima coisa que eu ia querer, depois de uma missão complicada daquela ia ser acordar com o Sesshoumaru me azucrinando por sua causa. Até quando ele vai ficar bancando o ciumento? Me poupe!

– Mas ele não precisa saber. Daí, bem cedinho, eu corro pro meu quarto!

Yeda a encarou um pouco com um risinho matreiro.

– Você está cada vez mais parecida comigo. Travessa...

A menina retribuiu com um risinho idêntico e deu uma piscadela à _youkai_, que, para sua surpresa, repreendeu-a dizendo:

– É, mas isso não foi um elogio.

Rim bufou e se encolheu, amuada.

– Ih, não precisa fazer bico também. Muito bem, quando você dormir, eu te levo pra lá.

Concordando contente, ela se abraçou à cintura da _youkai_ e deitou a cabeça no peito dela.

– Yeda, você já conheceu algum _youkai_ mais bonito que o senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Claro que sim! Afinal de contas, o Sesshoumaru é feio de lascar.

Mortificada, Rin se desgrudou da _youkai _imediatamente.

– Mentira! - e mostrou a língua.

Yeda caiu na gargalhada.

– Mas, Rin... - ela chamou de repente e um tanto séria – você não é muito nova para estar reparando nesse tipo de coisa?

A menina enrubesceu por completo e perguntou, apreensiva:

– Não é decente falar assim, senhorita Yeda?

– Ah, não é bem isso, mas não me vá comentar essas coisas com o Kohaku ou com o Shippou.

– Certo! Mas você não me respondeu: já conheceu algum _youkai_ mais bonito?

– Respondi sim.

– Mas você não estava falando sério.

– Claro que estava!

– Não estava!

– Estava sim.

– Não estava não!

A discussão deixou a menina trêmula e vermelha de raiva, enquanto a _youkai_ se divertia à suas custas.

– Espera, qual era a questão mesmo? Ah, sim a feiúra do Sesshoumaru.

– Sua boba! - xingou Rin e deu as costas para Yeda, porém logo em seguida, a _youkai_ puxou-a para os braços e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Riram alto, contentes, e só um bom tempo depois Rin foi se acalmando.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru é como aquele príncipe da história que você leu pra mim - suspirou ela.

– Claro... a única diferença é que o príncipe era bonito.

– Pára - reclamou manhosa, recebendo um afago nos cabelos.

– Gosta muito dele, não é?

– Sim. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais gosto no mundo - confessou dentro de um bocejo.

Yeda sorriu.

– Não é à toa que dizem que a visão dos _youkai_s é muito melhor que a dos humanos.

Rin estava tão cansada que nem conseguia mais responder a provocação e logo caiu no sono.

Após ter deixado o quarto, com a menina nos braços, levando-a para a ala que pertencia ao _youkai_ branco, Yeda se deparou com o próprio na escadaria da frente de sua ala.

Seguiram lado a lado, conversando sobre serviços futuros, quando Yeda fez um comentário não relacionado.

– Rin gosta muito de você.

– Eu sei disso.

– Não você não entendeu, eu quis dizer que ela...

– Entendi perfeitamente o que quis dizer.

Yeda parou momentaneamente, encarando-o de um modo sério.

– Hum... e quanto a você? - indagou ela, mas Sesshoumaru não lhe deu resposta.

Ao mesmo tempo, Jaken observava os três, pela janela de seu quarto.

– Quem olha assim até poderia pensar que se trata de uma família, oras. Mas é como dizem: as aparências enganam - filosofou o _youkai_ sapo, fechando as cortinas em seguida.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Oi, pessoal! Este capítulo foi totalmente inédito. Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, mandem comentários. Sei que tem gente acompanhando, mesmo sem comentar, mas seria muito bom saber a opinião de vocês! Agradeço a Hinalle pela betagem e a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima!_

**Layla **muito obrigada pelo review!


	12. Assalto

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_Nota: Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens._

**Capítulo 12: Assalto**

Conversando serenamente, Jaken e a senhora Kaede caminhavam pela varanda da casa dela. Seguiam à horta, para colher algumas raízes, e estavam quase fora da área coberta, quando o _youkai_ sapo farejou um cheiro estranho.

– Acho que estou sentindo o cheiro de um _youkai_...

– Sim, agora que você falou, percebo uma aura sinistra - confirmou a velha e, voltando-se às moças que se achavam no pátio, orientou: – Kagome, Sango, Rin, fiquem atentas. Tem um _youkai_ rodeando a casa.

– Sim! - elas responderam em uníssono.

Sango correu à sua casa e foi buscar seu Osso Voador. Kagome também foi atrás de seu arco-e-flecha. Rin, um tanto assustada, apenas acompanhou a movimentação das duas, que foram e voltaram ao pátio praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e Sango veio acompanhada de Kirara, esta em sua forma crescida.

– Kagome, cuide das coisas por aqui. Eu vou sobrevoar a área.

– Certo. Mas e quanto as suas filhinhas, Sango?

– Ainda estão dormindo. Shippou está olhando elas.

– Muito bem! - respondeu Kagome. – Rin, vai lá pra dentro também e ajude o Shippou.

A adolescente obedeceu sem pestanejar. Ela mal pisara no primeiro degrau do alpendre que levava à casa de Sango, e escutou um grito estridente, que a fez gritar de susto também.

Kaede, Jaken e Kagome correram ao portão, enquanto Sango alçou vôo em Kirara. Alcançando o outro lado, a ex-exterminadora ficou horrorizada com o que encontrou: havia sim um _youkai _ali, porém ele não visava a mansão, mas atacava um jovem camponês. A aparência do _youkai_ era de uma doninha gigante e ele já havia comido metade da perna esquerda do rapaz.

– Pare aí seu miserável! - bradou e disparou o Osso Voador.

A arma em forma de _boomerang_, arremessada com impressionante força, seguiu uma trajetória precisa e cortou o _youkai_ ao meio; ambas as partes cortadas secaram até virarem ossos e logo tudo se tornou pó.

– Desça, Kirara! Temos que ajudar ele.

Após um curto miado, a felina _youkai_ se precipitou abaixo. O homem se achava tombado no chão, agonizando. Aproximando-se, Sango deduziu que ele deveria ter uns dezoito anos; tinha boas feições, cabelos escuros e olhos de um castanho-mel. Pesarosa com a sorte dele, ela se aproximou e tocou de leve em seu ombro.

– Ei, não se entregue. Eu conheço uma pessoa que poderá aliviar sua dor.

– Minha perna, minha perna... - ele choramingava.

Levantando-se, Sango veio ao portão, agitou o sino e gritou:

– Abram! Eu já acabei com o _youkai_, mas tem um ferido aqui.

A uma certa distância, Kohaku vinha chegando; ele tinha ido ao mercado. Ao avistar a irmã, que se esforçava para erguer o rapaz, veio correndo até ela.

– O que aconteceu aqui?

– Me ajude, Kohaku. Esse moço foi atacado por um _youkai_.

Assim que os dois entraram, Kagome sobressaltou-se com o rastro de sangue que a ferida da vítima deixava. Kaede se aproximou.

– Que desgraça. É preciso tratar dessa ferida rápido. Levem-no para minha casa.

Como o portão ainda estivesse aberto, Jaken se aproximou do local onde os restos do _youkai_ doninha ainda se achavam, farejando o ar.

"_Que estranho. O cheiro que senti antes não era esse.", _ele pensou consigo, mas não se demorou muito ali.

Um pouco depois, estavam todos na ala da casa que pertencia à anciã. O rapaz achava-se estirado num _futon_, Kaede a seu lado e Kagome auxiliava-a. Sango e Kohaku estavam próximos, de prontidão. Rin e Shippou continuavam cuidando das bebezinhas.

Num tom arrastado o rapaz falou:

– Não perca seu tempo... minha senhora... me deixe morrer.

– Não diga besteiras! A morte não é a solução - exaltou-se Kohaku.

Ele não gostava de ouvir coisas daquele tipo, pois já discursara da mesma forma, quando estivera sob o domínio de Naraku e vislumbrara na morte uma saída para não enfrentar a realidade de ter sido o causador da ruína de seu pai e de seus companheiros de extermínio. Porém, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha e os outros tinham-no ensinado que esse não era o caminho certo.

– Isso mesmo - ajuntou Sango. – Se estiver vivo, poderá fazer muitas coisas e ser útil aos outros.

– Sem a... minha perna? - retrucou amargamente. – ...era melhor ter morrido.

– Nada que uma prótese de madeira não resolva - replicou Kaede.

O semblante do rapaz suavizou um pouco e ele agradeceu muito pela ajuda.

ooo ooo ooo

Naquela noite...

Rin e Jaken, Sango e Kohaku, Kaede e Kagome achavam-se em suas respectivas alas. As duas últimas, e também Shippou, já estavam dormindo, ao contrário dos outros quatro. O rapaz ficara no mesmo quarto em que tinha sido tratado, sozinho. E eis que, de repente, ele abriu os olhos, os quais passaram do castanho mel a um carmesim vibrante.

Afastando a colcha do corpo, ele se ergueu com um riso de canto. Sentando-se no _futon_, pensou consigo: "Humanos tolos. Sem os líderes foi muito fácil entrar aqui. Agora é só roubar o medalhão".

Uma gosma semelhante à cera derretida apareceu sobre as ataduras que revestiam a perna amputada e, dentro de alguns instantes, um novo membro nasceu ali. Então, pondo-se em pé, o rapaz deixou o local.

ooo ooo ooo

Exausto e esbaforido, Jaken sentou-se sobre os joelhos, no meio da sala, fez um bico e cruzou os braços, enquanto Rin continuava provocando-o:

– Você não me pega! Você não me pega!

– E quem quer te pegar! - exasperou-se o sapinho. – Menina chata... Devolva logo meus pergaminhos e vá dormir! Ou então eu vou contar pro senhor Sesshoumaru que você foi dormir tarde todos esses dias.

– Não vai não - retrucou irreverente, agarrando-o contra o peito e apertando-o com toda força.

– Rin! Você vai me esmagar! Rin! Solte! Solte!

– Não solto! Não solto!

E nessa distração Jaken só foi captar a presença intrusa que os espreitava quando já era tarde demais. Assim, o salão foi preenchido por uma fumaça esverdeada e em instantes, ele e Rin tombaram. Depois disso, o intruso responsável pelo feito murmurou consigo:

– Uma menina e um sapo, então é aqui que o _youkai_ cachorro que tem o medalhão vive.

Ele seguia rumo aos quartos, mas parou e deu uma olhada na adolescente.

– Hum... parece apetitosa. Mas fica pra mais tarde, agora preciso encontrar o medalhão.

Na ala à frente, Sango acabara de desejar boa noite ao irmão e seguia para seu quarto, quando, olhando pela janela, reparou nas luzes acesas na ala do _youkai_ branco.

– Aqueles dois já deviam estar dormindo - comentou consigo.

Antes que retomasse seu curso, ela escutou um barulho anormal vindo de lá. Imediatamente, a possibilidade de que um ladrão pudesse ter entrado cruzou seu pensar. Reagindo tão depressa quanto, ela foi averiguar.

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo, na ala de Kaede, Kagome levantou-se num ímpeto e exclamou:

– Sinto uma aura sinistra!

Kaede, de tão exausta, não chegou a acordar. Shippou também não. Indecisa se não teria imaginado aquilo, Kagome sentiu-se aliviada por eles não terem acordado. Porém achou melhor ir checar se havia ou não algum invasor; pegando seu arco-e-flecha, ela saiu sorrateiramente.

Muitíssimo concentrada, Sango já ia adentrando a ala de Sesshoumaru, quando Kagome, a deteve, segurando-a pelo ombro.

– Que susto, Kagome! - reclamou num tom baixo, mas por pouco não soltara um grito.

– Desculpe - sussurrou. – Tem algo errado, não tem?

– Sim, pode ser um ladrão, como da outra vez.

– Foi o que pensei. Mas estou sentindo a presença de um _youkai_ também.

– É? - preocupou-se Sango. – Mas de todo jeito temos que agir.

Com uma expressão determinada, Kagome assentiu. Cautelosamente, elas adentraram o local. Em pouco tempo, avistaram Rin e Jaken desacordados e vieram depressa até eles.

– Rin! - Kagome chamou baixinho, chacoalhando a menina nos braços.

Igualmente, Sango chamava o pequeno Jaken. Perdido e confuso, o sapinho logo despertou e então, apontando uma direção a esmo, gritou:

– Um _youkai_!

Sango tapou-lhe a boca.

– Quieto!

Rin despertou de todo ao escutar uma risada alta. Os quatro se voltaram à fonte do riso, e logo estavam atônitos e boquiabertos, pois viram que quem estava ali era o rapaz a quem tinham prestado auxílio, plenamente restabelecido e com uma perna nova.

– Não pode ser! - abismou-se Sango.

– Me descobriram, e como não preciso de tanta comida assim, fiquem sabendo que vou apenas matá-los depois que me disserem onde está o medalhão! - anunciou com um ar sádico.

Rin e Jaken estremeceram com a ameaça, mas Sango e Kagome pouco se abalaram.

– Mas que medalhão? - retrucou Kagome.

– Ora qual mais? o medalhão que pode trazer a alma de volta do mundo dos mortos!

Num reflexo instantâneo, Jaken atirou um enfeite de madeira na cabeça do invasor e exclamou:

– Não é um medalhão, é uma espada, seu idiota!

As três humanas fuzilaram o pequenino com os olhos. Jaken não podia ter revelado aquilo!

– Seja o que for! Me entreguem! - ele exigiu num brado.

– Até parece! - foi a vez de Rin se exaltar. – Mesmo que a Tenseiga estivesse aqui nós nunca iríamos dar ela pra você!

– Tenseiga? - repetiu o invasor, confuso.

Kagome rolou os olhos e pensou consigo: "Ah, como esses dois são atrapalhados."

– Não importa o que seja ou como se chama, se não me entregarem agora... - interrompendo a fala o ser iniciou uma metamorfose.

O rosto bonito se transfigurou para o extremo oposto disso. A pele tornou-se acinzentada. Os vistosos fios negros, cederam lugar a uma quase completa calvície. O corpo bem feito tornou-se desengonçado ao crescer exorbitantemente, a ponto do cimo da cabeça chegar ao teto.

Diante de um quarteto ainda mais atônito, o _youkai_ encerrou sua ameaça dizendo:

- Sofrerão muito antes de morrer!

– Puxa! ele ficou enorme! - abismou-se Jaken.

Assustada, Rin postou-se atrás de Sango e Kagome.

– E então, Kagome? - disse Sango. – Acha que podemos dar cabo disso? - e sem desviar os olhos do colosso à frente, retirou de dentro da manga do _kimono_ uma pequena _katana_.

– Com certeza - a outra respondeu confiante, levando a mão à aljava em suas costas e puxando dali uma flecha.

O invasor reparou que com exceção da jovem que elegera como sua futura refeição, as outras duas não pareciam nem um pouco intimidadas com seu tamanho e aparência.

– O que duas mulheres acham que podem fazer contra mim? - ele questionou descrente.

– Que tal isso? - rebateu Kagome e disparou uma flecha, que passou de raspão pelo pescoço do _youkai_, arrancando sangue.

– Sua humana maldita! - vociferou, passando uma das mãos na ferida. – Vou matar você!

Avançando furioso, o _youkai_ não notou que perdera de vista a companheira da arqueira, e estava a um palmo de alcançar seu alvo, quando sentiu uma dor atroz no calcanhar. Ágil como uma raposa, Sango conseguira cravar a _katana_ nele. Aproveitando que o _youkai_ berrava de dor, Jaken se empertigou todo e usou seu Cajado de Duas Cabeças, lançando uma rajada de fogo contra ele.

– É isso aí, pessoal! - vibrava Rin.

O _youkai_ se revolvia no chão, sangue escorrendo do pescoço e do pé, parte do corpo em brasas ardentes, parecia realmente perto do fim, mas então soltou um urro gutural e uma densa energia sinistra emanou dele.

Intuindo que isso não devia significar boa coisa, Sango alertou:

– Vamos fugir!

Jaken saltou no colo de Rin, que o agarrou e saiu em disparada. Kagome esperou por Sango e logo elas saíam também. Chegando ao pátio, eles se depararam com Kohaku, vestido com seu traje de exterminador e com a arma em forma de foice na mão.

– Irmã! O camponês sumiu!

– Sumiu nada. Olha ele aí! - revelou, apontando o monstro que surgia na varanda daquela ala da casa, a qual ficara numa baita bagunça.

– Que enorme! - ele se abismou, mas logo se colocou em posição de combate. – Deixe comigo!

– Agüentem firme enquanto eu vou buscar meu Osso Voador!

– Vou acabar com todos! - vociferou o _youkai_.

Shippou chegou ao pátio nesse momento e ficou branco de pavor ao ver o monstrão. Destemida, Kagome tomou distância e disparou algumas flechas, que serviram de distração para que Kohaku se aproximasse e golpeasse o monstro. Vendo o esforço dos dois, Jaken e Shippou se motivaram a tomar parte na luta. Foi uma bela miscelânea de ataques, e mesmo com toda essa confusão, Kaede continuava dormindo.

Com o último fôlego, o _youkai_ reuniu tudo que lhe restava de poder, gerando uma bola de energia na boca. Estava prestes a disparar, mas Sango chegou no instante exato e o acertou com o Osso Voador; a arma que horas mais cedo, havia salvado sua vida agora a tomava.

– Conseguimos! - comemorou Rin.

Contentes, felicitavam-se ao redor da carcaça, e foi nesse momento que Sesshoumaru, Yeda, Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram à mansão.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - Rin exclamou entusiasmada. – Seja bem vindo!

– Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui? - exclamou Inuyasha, sendo logo em seguida carinhosamente abraçado por Kagome.

Sango também se achegou ao amado, que, após ter dado um leve beijo em sua fronte, tratou de sugar o que restava do _youkai_ abatido com seu Buraco do Vento.

– Outro assalto, em menos de um mês - comentou Sesshoumaru, ainda próximo ao portão. – Parece que essa fortaleza não é tão segura quanto tem se gabado, Yeda.

Ela, logo ao lado dele, deu um pequeno sobressalto, mas retrucou calmamente:

– A casa é segura sim, talvez só não seja à prova de _youkais_.

– Eu disse que um de nós deveria ficar - asseverou ele.

– Você sabe que só em três não teria como ter derrotado aqueles sujeitos.

– Pois eu conseguiria.

– Claro, claro - zombou ela e foi seguindo adiante. – Amanhã discutiremos melhor essa questão da segurança, Sesshoumaru.

Rin veio de encontro a _youkai _lobo.

– Bem vinda de volta, senhorita Yeda!

Ela retribuiu com um menear de cabeça e respondeu:

– Vejo que viveram uma aventura por aqui. Vou querer que me conte tudo depois.

– Pois será uma grande história, senhorita Yeda, porque foi incrível! A senhorita Kagome e a senhora Sango lutaram bravamente. Eu não ajudei muito, mas da próxima vez estarei preparada!

– É importante para o bem estar de Yeda que não haja uma próxima vez, Rin - entrecortou Sesshoumaru.

Totalmente acuada, a adolescente não soube o que dizer.

– Não ligue pra ele, Rin - disse a _youkai_ lobo, dirigindo-se à sua ala. – Cão que late muito não morde.

Assim, em pouco tempo, estavam todos em suas respectivas alas e o pátio voltou a típica quietude.

ooo ooo ooo

Ainda naquela noite, Rin estava deitada, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre, fitando o teto do quarto, mergulhado na penumbra.

– Puxa vida, o senhor Sesshoumaru chegou tão mal-humorado - lamentou ela. – Já sei! Vou fazer o prato preferido dele amanhã!

Animada, ela se aconchegou melhor sob a colcha e virou de lado. Um discreto riso curvava seus lábios. Ainda não estava com sono, então ficou a pensar no _youkai_ branco.

Ultimamente, quando estava na presença dele, sentia o coração se agitar no peito, as mãos suarem, o corpo tremer. E quando seus olhares se encontravam, era como um descanso numa manhã ensolarada. A cada dia o admirava mais. Observava com fascínio seus gestos e o modo como se vestia. Adorava sua voz grave e imponente. Também ficava deslumbrada em vê-lo trajando a armadura de combate e empunhando suas espadas.

Gostaria tanto de poder contemplá-lo em ação numa luta. Se ver Kagome e Sango já era emocionante, a visão de seu adorado mestre lutando certamente a deixaria embevecida. Mas compreendia que só causaria problemas se fosse com ele. Além disso, ele trabalhava tanto para mantê-la a salvo e protegida e sempre que pensava nisso sentia-se muito feliz.

Suspirando, sussurrou apaixonadamente o nome dele e logo caiu no sono.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo

**Este foi mais um capítulo inédito. E agora a fic chegou na fase final, teremos cerca de cinco capítulos até a união oficial do nosso casal e então o encerramento. Os próximos capítulos já estão esboçados, então a postagem deve ficar mais rápida.**

**Agradeço a Hinalle pela betagem e indispensável ajuda. E a todos que tem acompanhado! Um mega abraço e até a próxima! ^_^**


	13. Boatos

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_Nota: Sentenças entre aspas indicam pensamentos das personagens._

**Capítulo 13: Boatos**

Atraído pelo delicioso aroma de um prato que vinha sendo cuidadosa e carinhosamente preparado, Jaken adentrou a cozinha, comentando:

– Hum! Mal posso esperar para comer esse seu guisado, Rin.

– Pois fique sabendo, senhor Jaken, que essa comida que estou fazendo, com todo meu amor, é só para o senhor Sesshoumaru. A sua está ali - disse, apontando com uma colher de pau uma panela.

Baboso, Jaken subiu num banquinho, fungando a panela, para logo em seguida se decepcionar com seu conteúdo: uma rala sopa de legumes.

– Sua malvada! Isso aqui tem um aspecto horrível.

– Pode até ser, mas está uma delícia.

– Eu quero carne! Quero isso aí que você está fazendo!

Voltando-se ao pequeno, Rin bufou, com as mãos na cintura.

– Tudo bem, mas só um pouquinho. Eu já não falei que é pro senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Sim, sim, mas agora me dê! Me dê!

A jovem alcançou uma tigela de barro e, com uma concha, serviu uma porção do guisado ao sapo, que se fartou contente e, de boca cheia ainda, anunciou:

– O senhor Sesshoumaru saiu.

– Que? - Rin exclamou. – Mas quando? E pra onde?

– Ele foi até o vilarejo vizinho com a senhorita Yeda. Saíram bem cedo.

Ela cerrou os punhos, revoltada com a tranquilidade com que o sapinho falava.

– E por que não me avisou antes? Esperou eu terminar a comida, seu aproveitador!

Uma risadinha impudica foi a resposta de Jaken.

– Será que ele demora?

– Não sei. Mas não se preocupe, eu mesmo darei fim a essa sua iguaria.

– Pois eu jogo na vala lá no fundo, mas não dou nada pra você!

– Que absurdo! Desperdiçar comida é feio! A senhorita Yeda lhe daria um puxão de orelha se soubesse disso.

Ela se retraiu, acuada, mas logo mostrou a língua para Jaken. Arrancou o avental que usava e deixou a cozinha, seguindo para a varanda, onde se sentou num dos degraus.

– Pois agora quem ficou mal-humorada fui eu.

ooo ooo ooo

Caminhando por uma estrada de terra, ladeada por plantações, Sesshoumaru e Yeda discutiam.

– Você tem o que nessa cabeça de cachorro? Veneno é muito perigoso, temos bebês e crianças em casa. Confie em mim, precisamos apenas de algumas armadilhas.

– E supõe que esse ferramenteiro tenha essas armadilhas?

– Suponho não, estou certa disso.

– Mas há quanto tempo você negociou com esse humano?

Ao invés de responder, ela mudou de assunto.

– Céus... uma poça d´água - sinalizou num tom afetado. – Poderia estender sua capa pra eu passar, príncipe _youkai_? - gracejou, fazendo as vezes de nobre donzela.

– Bom mesmo seria se eu pudesse te afogar aí.

A _youkai_ riu da resposta. Esse era sempre o tom das conversas dos dois. Sesshoumaru, caminhando mais à frente, tinha um ar distante, quando se deteve ao notar que Yeda havia ficado para trás.

– O que acontece? - ele perguntou, estranhando a expressão séria dela.

– Acho que já passei por aqui antes... - ela tentava resgatar a lembrança na memória, porém não tendo conseguido, tornou a andar, mas logo parou outra vez quando o outro comentou:

– Naraku passou por aqui quando te sequestrou, cinco anos atrás. Devia estar desfalecida, por isso não se recorda - ele reparou que, à menção do nome do ex-inimigo, Yeda engoliu em seco.

Mesmo após cinco anos, Sesshoumaru não se convencera de todo da versão contada por ela de seu confronto com Naraku, e como não vira o cadáver, também não acreditava na morte dele. Ainda não compreendia que tipo de vínculo teria existido entre ele e ela, mas sempre se intrigava com o desconcerto que a _youkai_ exibia quando ele tocava no assunto.

– Ah, então foi isso... - ela falou enfim, visivelmente sem jeito, e resolveu tomar à frente.

Movido por uma repentina curiosidade, Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço, determinado a esclarecer aquela questão. Yeda, pega de surpresa, e devido à força do _youkai_, não pôde impedir que seu corpo girasse todo e fosse de encontro ao corpo dele.

O peitoral robusto recebeu o leve choque dos seios bem proporcionados. Os cabelos longos, prateados e negros, num perfeito contraste, misturaram-se ao sabor da brisa revolta. Os olhos claros se mantiveram fitos, porém nada além de estranhamento se achava estampado em ambas as faces.

Não se aperceberam que esse momento de aparente intimidade entre eles pudesse ter sido presenciado por um certo humano que, nos dias vindouros, espalhou fofocas e boatos exagerados pelo vilarejo sobre um romance entre os dois.

Quando, Yeda se desvencilhou do _youkai_ branco, este, na costumeira calma, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido - e este era o fato -, insistiu:

– Por que o nome de Naraku mexe tanto com você?

Yeda deu um leve sobressalto, antes de retrucar:

– Como assim? Que pergunta mais sem sentido. Naraku está morto!

– Estará mesmo?

– Claro! - e dando as costas a ele, retomou as passadas. – Francamente, Sesshoumaru, que amolação. Péssima ideia eu ter vindo com você.

– A decisão foi minha, não se esqueça, porque se eu deixar as coisas por sua conta e do Inuyasha só tenho problemas depois. Afinal, são dois incompetentes.

– Pelo menos a minha ideia das armadilhas é muito melhor que a sua de usar veneno para proteger a mansão. Sem falar nos riscos que nossos amigos correriam.

– Não seja tola, sabe que eu jamais recorreria a algo que colocasse em risco a vida da Rin.

– Se é assim, vamos parar de perder tempo aqui.

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru assumiu a dianteira novamente. Um bom tempo se passou, Yeda até tinha se distraído com a paisagem, quando ele fez um último comentário:

– Você não sabe mentir.

Percebeu ela bufar aborrecida, porém não retrucou. Assim, ele precisou se conformar que não seria naquele dia que descobriria o que sua amiga vinha mantendo em segredo.

ooo ooo ooo

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa, na tarde daquele mesmo dia, encontrou Jaken na varanda, deitado com a barriga estufada para cima, bocejando sonolento.

– Onde está Rin? - perguntou, assustando-o.

Recompondo-se depressa, da melhor forma que pôde dado a pança empanturrada, o sapo saudou:

– Seja bem vindo, senhor Sesshoumaru - e diante da expressão impaciente do mestre, respondeu: – Rin está no quarto dela.

O _youkai_ se dirigiu ao local então, em passadas calmas. Chegando lá, após ter batido na porta, ouviu um furioso: "Vai embora!"

– Rin, sou eu - falou alto o bastante para que ela reconhecesse sua voz.

Ouviu um ruído de coisas sendo derrubadas lá dentro e logo ela berrou:

– Me perdoe, senhor Sesshoumaru! Já vou abrir!

Instantes depois, ela escancarou a porta com urgência, deslizando-a pela calha de correr.

Encararam-se. Reparando então no perceptível abatimento na expressão dela, ele perguntou:

– Qual o problema?

– Problema? Não, não tem problema nenhum! - gesticulou nervosa. – Que bom que está de volta, senhor Sesshoumaru. O senhor está com fome?

Ele lhe sorriu amistoso, porém respondeu:

– Não, não tenho fome agora.

A decepção que se apossou dela foi tão contundente que até seus ombros baixaram. Percebendo a desfeita, ele tratou de se emendar:

– Mas apreciaria comer sua comida logo mais à noite.

Um sorriso radiante despontou nos lábios rosados.

– Pois então eu farei seu prato preferido, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, buscando disfarçar o tanto que os gestos dela o deixavam fascinado. Rememorando então o ocorrido pela manhã com a _youkai_ lobo, não pôde deixar de se intrigar com o fato de que a presença de Rin, uma mera adolescente, o deixasse muito mais perturbado do que a de Yeda.

Sim, diante da expressão encantadora e dos belos sorrisos dessa menina humana, ele precisava pelejar muito para conseguir se manter impassível, bem como para dominar toda a exaltação que ela gerava em si.

– Aguardarei ansioso então - ele respondeu enfim, e virou-se para deixar o local.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru? - ela o chamou alto.

– Sim? - falou por sobre o ombro.

– Será que eu posso ficar um pouco com o senhor agora?

Foi impossível para ele ocultar a satisfação que sentiu e a qual se tornou notória através de um sorriso muito espontâneo, então retrucou:

– Onde exatamente?

– Onde o senhor quiser! - replicou contente.

Após uns instantes considerando, ele se aproximou, até ficar o lado dela, então ofereceu seu braço, gesto este que a jovenzinha correspondeu prontamente, enlaçando o braço ao dele.

– Que tal um descanso no jardim? - ele propôs.

– Seria ótimo! Tem um ninho de pardais que estou querendo mostrar pro senhor há dias, e também desabrocharam umas tulipas maravilhosas!

– Tulipas? Quem anda lhe ensinando os nomes das flores?

– A vovó Kaede. E para memorizar bem, faço desenhos delas. O senhor gostaria de ver meus desenhos das flores depois, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Gostaria sim.

Contentes por poderem desfrutar da presença um do outro, seguiram ao jardim principal, na área posterior da mansão, onde passaram o resto da tarde conversando.

ooo ooo ooo

Uns dias depois, Rin se achava confinada em seu quarto, em plena tarde de sol, recostada próxima à janela do cômodo e agarrada a uma almofada. Exibia um semblante amuado quando Yeda chegou ali.

– Rin! Como assim você ainda nem começou a se arrumar?

Após um tempo, encarando a _youkai_ com languidez, respondeu:

– Não quero ir.

– Mas como não quer? Você não falava outra coisa até ontem.

Sem dar justificativa, continuou quieta, enquanto Yeda se mantinha de pé a sua frente.

– Sabe - começou a _youkai_ –, já tem uns dias que estou te achando muito estranha... Não te vejo mais brincando com o Shippou e o Kohaku. E mesmo de mim, parece que você anda fugindo. O que se passa, Rin?

– Nada... só estou muito cansada pra festa. O dia foi cheio por aqui. Se não estivesse tão ocupada em ganhar dinheiro e com o senhor Sesshoumaru, saberia - despejou amarga.

– Eu sei, eu sei, a frequência dos serviços está mesmo alta, ninguém tem parado em casa, mas é porque precisamos... - justificava-se mas, interrompendo o raciocínio, indagou: – Espera, o que tem demais eu ter ido com o Sesshoumaru?

Não deu resposta e logo pôde sentir o olhar perscrutador da _youkai_ em si, então virou o rosto de lado.

– Rin, não vai me dizer que está esquisita desse jeito por causa daqueles boatos sobre o Sesshoumaru e eu?

Mordeu o lábio diante da astúcia da mais velha. Achava impressionante como não conseguia ocultar nada dela e, ao bufar zangada, acabou se entregando.

– Eu não acredito, Rin! - exasperou-se a _youkai_. – Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber o quanto isso é ridículo. Eu sou quatro anos mais velha que ele, brigamos mais que cão e gato e esqueceu que eu nem acho ele bonito?

Pouco convencida, retrucou num muxoxo:

– Eu sei muito bem que você não estava falando sério naquele dia.

– Seja como for, tirando nossa preocupação com você, nós dois quase não temos afinidades.

Rin lançou a almofada de lado, sentou-se no chão e contestou, num tom exaltado:

– Vocês são _youkai_s completos, poderosos, caçadores de recompensas! Claro que têm afinidades! Além disso, todo mundo na vila acha que vocês são um casal e que eu sou filha de vocês!

Mesmo tendo notado que a _youkai_ se espantou com seu tom, ficou a encará-la intensamente. Aflita, torcia para que ela apresentasse um argumento suficientemente forte, que comprovasse que tudo não passava de boatos, mas um absoluto silêncio foi tão somente o que obteve.

Baixou a fronte e suspirou desolada. Não conseguia se conformar com o fato de que justo Yeda, de quem tanto gostava, tivesse sido eleita à consorte de seu amado mestre. Mas, enfim, se essa era a realidade, teria que enfrentá-la.

– Olha, senhorita Yeda, não me entenda mal. Eu... na verdade, estou muito feliz por vocês - anunciou gaguejando. – Porque se for ver bem, vocês formam um ótimo par mesmo.

Proferir essas palavras quase dilacerou seu coração quebrantado, mas julgou ser o certo.

– Se está "muito feliz" por que essa cara de velório? - devolveu incisiva a _youkai_.

– Não estou com cara de velório! É que... você podia ter me falado antes que gostava dele, ao invés de... - ela dizia, mas Yeda não deixou que continuasse.

Repentinamente, a _youkai_ abraçou sua cabeça, puxando-a contra o peito.

– Eu não gosto dele desse jeito, Rin - falou com brandura. – E acredite em mi quando digo, porque sei do que estou falando, o mesmo vale pra ele. Entenda, minha relação com o Sesshoumaru é do mesmo tipo que tenho com o Inuyasha, a Kagome, a vovó Kaede, o Jaken, o Miroku, a Sango, o Kohaku e o Shippou. Todos são como filhinhos pra mim.

Rin piscou seguidamente, boquiaberta. Demorou um pouco para compreender o significado daquelas palavras, então, ainda meio aturdida e um tanto emocionada, não pôde segurar as lágrimas e nem um riso de alívio.

– Ah, eu estou me sentindo uma boba agora - disse, estreitando o abraço.

– Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele, por isso fiquei muito chateada com esses rumores idiotas. Se eu pegar o linguarudo que espalhou isso, viro lobo e devoro até os ossinhos dele.

Afastando-se um pouco, Rin ergueu o rosto a ela e perguntou:

– Mas, senhorita Yeda, existe alguém de quem você goste?

Notou a _youkai_ arregalar os olhos e enrubescer levemente. Como demorasse a responder, Rin apertou a cintura dela em sinal de cobrança, então ela falou:

– Outra hora conversamos sobre isso - disse e afagou-lhe os cabelos; porém esta foi uma conversa que jamais tiveram antes que a identidade do verdadeiro amado de Yeda viesse à tona, cerca de um ano depois. – Agora, você tem que se arrumar. Shippou estava dizendo que o festival de hoje vai ser dez vezes melhor do que no ano passado. Não podemos perder!

– Não podemos! Vou usar aquele meu _kimono_ listrado que o senhor Sesshoumaru me deu - disse animada.

– Ah, aquele é lindo. Eu arrumo seu cabelo.

– E eu arrumo o seu!

Findado o clima pesado, sorridentes, as duas iniciaram as preparações para as muitas diversões que a noite lhes reservava.

CONTINUA...

ooo ooo ooo

_É não saiu tão rápido como eu gostaria, mas acho que também não demorou tanto, né? Este também foi inédito. Agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando. E à Hinalle pela fidelíssima disposição em betar. Grande abraço e até a próxima, pessoal!_

_=^.^=_


	14. Festival

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 14: Festival**

Uma vez mais o vilarejo se achava todo enfeitado com a tradicional decoração de seu festival anual, evento este que atraía muitas pessoas. Barracas de doces e de brincadeiras, rodas de dança, música animada, caracterizavam a festança.

Rin, Kohaku e Shippou sempre aguardavam ansiosos por esse dia, e eis que eles chegavam, acompanhados de seus responsáveis, ao local onde tudo acontecia. Por onde passavam deixavam a todos impressionados por conta de seus belos trajes.

Kagome, Rin e Yeda estavam com vestes similares, diferindo apenas nas estampas, eram _furisode_ - quimonos típicos de jovens solteiras, caracterizados pelas mangas alongadas, estampas grandes e com cores vivas. Sango, por já ser casada, usava um _tomesode - _essepossui estampas só na parte inferior e mangas justas -,a senhora Kaede também usava um _tomesode_, que é mais apropriado para mulheres de mais idade, casadas ou não. Os homens estavam todos com quimonos monocromáticos e _hakama_ - que é um tipo de calça pregueada.

Crianças corriam, gritavam e brincavam contentes e apesar da neblina, muitas lanternas iluminavam a noite. Os dois casais, Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku e Sango, optaram pelas barracas de doces e os jovens não perderam tempo: correram as de brincadeiras.

– Não se afastem muito - recomendou Yeda.

Passado um tempo, Sesshoumaru, com Jaken a seu lado, acompanhava Rin numa barraca de bolhas d'água. Essa é uma brincadeira em que os participantes tentam alçar de um tanque de água uma bolha na qual é presa uma argola, usando um gancho preso a um cordão. O prêmio é a própria bolha que é bem bonita e colorida; a dificuldade está no fato de que, devido ao peso da bolha, o cordão normalmente se rompe. Rin estava agachada junto ao tanque, empenhada em conquistar uma determinada bolha, com as mangas do quimono erguidas de modo que pudesse manusear melhor o cordão com o gancho. Deveras muito graciosa aos olhos do _youkai_ branco.

Claro que estar rodeado de humanos, dos quais muitos o olhavam com desconfiança, era algo bem pouco aprazível para Sesshoumaru, contudo, poder ver Rin tão contente e risonha compensava tal enfado. Recostando-se àquela mesma grade, ele correu os olhos ao redor.

Não muito distante de onde estavam, o restante do grupo desfrutava da festa que chegava a seu auge. Reparou que Inuyasha e a companheira trocavam carícias, enquanto o monge e sua esposa alternavam-se no cuidado de seus filhos. Mais adiante, estava a senhora Kaede, assentada em uma roda, conversando com alguns anciões e bebendo _sake_. Yeda estava próxima a ela, com um ar distraído.

Apercebendo-se então que somente o pequenino _youkai_ raposa estava junto de Rin, procurou por Kohaku, avistando-o logo em seguida. Este conversava com uma jovenzinha com a qual já o vira outras vezes. Atentou-se a expressão de contentamento dele e esboçou um sorriso, apreciando a situação. Simpatizava com Kohaku, pois ele o respeitava muito e quando Rin era bem mais nova e Naraku uma ameaça, por diversas vezes ele o ajudou a protegê-la. No entanto, a medida que Rin se tornava uma moça, adquiria certa insegurança em relação a Kohaku, receoso que ele manifestasse o desejo de se casar com ela.

Meneou a cabeça em negativa. Rin já contava com treze anos, em mais um ou dois anos ele próprio poderia desposá-la - e era precisamente o que tinha em mente. Não ignorava a cumplicidade que existia entre Kohaku e ela, mas estando sempre atento ao modo como os dois se tratavam, supunha que a relação deles fosse mais fraterna, e o fato de Kohaku estar demonstrando interesse em outra menina dava respaldo a essa sua suposição.

Ainda tinha os olhos fixos no humano, quando percebeu Yeda se afastando daquela roda de anciões. Estranhou aquilo e a acompanhava com os olhos, quando Rin o chamou, desviando assim sua atenção.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor poderia nos acompanhar até uma das barracas de doce agora?

Ele assentiu com um gesto, constatando que ela não conquistara o almejado prêmio, mas nem por isso aparentava tristeza. Seguiram de lá então.

ooo ooo ooo

Rin tinha dado uns poucos passos em direção às barracas de doce, quando, enfim, deu por falta de Kohaku e Yeda.

– Kohaku estava conversando com aquela amiga dele do vilarejo. Quanto a Yeda, não sei aonde foi - reportou o _youkai_ branco.

Ela o encarou com um ligeiro desapontamento, mas logo retomou as passadas, Shippou e Jaken seguiam a seu lado e Sesshoumaru vinha mais atrás. Apesar desse desencontro, estava sendo uma noite bem divertida; era ótimo poder desfrutar do festival ao lado de seu mestre. Sorria sozinha quando uma criança trombou em suas pernas.

– Opa! Cuidado baixinho.

– Não sou baixinho! - devolveu o menino e, mostrando-lhe a língua, saiu correndo.

– Que mal educado! - bronqueou Shippou, mas Rin apenas deu de ombros.

– Ó não! - exclamou de repente o raposinha. – Esqueci minhas moedas com a Kagome. Vão indo na frente que eu já volto! - disse e saiu apressado.

– É um avoado - zombou o youkai sapo.

– E quanto a você, senhor Jaken? - replicou Rin, mas apenas para provocá-lo, pois pensava em comprar para eles dois.

– Ah! Eu deixei as minhas com a senhora Kaede!

O sapinho saiu correndo tão apressado também que ela nem teve tempo de dizer nada. Olhava na direção em que ele sumira, mas ao perceber que o _youkai_ branco a olhava, com um sorriso nos lábios, enrubesceu.

Num impulso, deu as costas a ele, sentindo o coração disparado no peito. Antes não ficava tão acanhada assim na presença dele, mas, ultimamente, estava sendo difícil evitar isso. Acontecia que a grande admiração que sentia por ele, começava a ganhar as nuanças de uma paixão. Sim, apaixonava-se irresistivelmente e isso a angustiava, pois não ignorava o fato de serem de espécies diferentes.

Quando mais nova, sempre se imaginava ao lado de Sesshoumaru, sonhava que ele seria seu noivo, mas, conforme os anos passavam, precisava encarar a realidade de que ele era um _youkai_ e ela uma humana, e que um relacionamento entre eles seria, no mínimo, algo fora do comum, e embora ele sempre tivesse cuidado dela e a protegido, isso não significava que iria corresponder seus sentimentos.

Mesmo assim, não abandonava a esperança de ser correspondida algum dia e o fato de ele nunca ter demonstrado interesse em alguém, alimentava essa singela esperança.

– Algum problema, Rin? - ele a tirou dos devaneios.

– Não! - exclamou e ainda sem olhá-lo, seguiu adiante.

Comprara seu doce, degustara-o todo e nada de Jaken e Shippou voltarem. Começava a se sentir desconcertada - por estar a sós com o _youkai_ branco, que se mantinha em silêncio ao seu lado -, quando o brilho de um vaga-lume chamou sua atenção.

Virou o rosto, buscando o tal brilho e depressa imaginou que o arredor da lagoa próxima devia estar cheio deles. Num rompante de curiosidade, simplesmente começou a andar, mas se deteve ao ouvir o mestre perguntar:

– Rin, aonde vai?

Voltou-se a ele, um tanto sem jeito e se explicou, apontando uma direção:

– Deve ter vaga-lumes ali...

Ele franziu o cenho, mas fez um gesto em assentimento, então seguiram ao local. Conforme se aproximavam, atravessando alguns arbustos, ouviam vozes e risos de crianças. Ao chegarem à borda da lagoa, defrontaram-se com um lindo espetáculo da natureza: uma nuvem dos insetos luminosos, pouco acima do espelho d'água, que refletia uma lua semi-encoberta por algumas poucas nuvens.

Deslumbrada, Rin foi se achegando à borda, Sesshoumaru estava logo atrás dela. Parando, ela ficou a contemplar os exóticos insetos.

– Não vai molhar seu quimono estando tão perto da beira? - alertou ele.

Como quem tivesse sido tirada de um transe, ela girou nos calcanhares na intenção de se justificar, mas achando ter visto um bicho junto ao pé, desequilibrou-se, agitando os braços no ar. O tombo era eminente, mas, numa fração de segundo, sentiu um tranco na cintura e quando deu por si, foi agarrada por Sesshoumaru.

Não devia ser fácil para ele segurá-la tendo um só braço e estando ela com um traje tão volumoso. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela, ainda não se sentindo plenamente segura, tenha se agarrado ao quimono dele.

Olharam-se. Ela até ofegava de susto, porém ele acabou rindo. Foi uma risada espontânea e inebriante.

Por alguns instantes, Rin apenas o admirou, fascinada, mas então enrubesceu violentamente, ao se acercar que ainda estava com o corpo colado ao dele. E seu rubor ainda se intensificou quando ele, erguendo-a do chão, girou com ela para o outro lado, colocando-a a salvo por fim.

– Não se machucou? - ele perguntou, soltando-a cuidadosamente.

– Não, graças ao senhor... eu pensei... ter visto um rato - respondeu baixo e abaixou a fronte. – Desculpe por lhe causar tantos problemas, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Sentiu ele se aproximar novamente e estremeceu inteira. Ele levantou seu queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo, e depois pousou a mão em seu ombro, então fitou demoradamente seus olhos.

– Que bobagem é essa agora? - devolveu ele. – Você nunca me causa problemas.

O tom fora brando, porém seu olhar era perturbador como brasa. Rin sentiu que o coração acelerava como nunca antes e que seu corpo, que ainda não parara de tremer, esquentou muito devido à proximidade. Entretanto, não deixou de sustentar o olhar dele nem por um instante, num misto de fascínio e abalo, enlevada com sua beleza.

O tempo parecia ter parado e era como se a única coisa que fazia sentido no mundo fosse o contato de seus olhos. Ela tentava desvendar o semblante indecifrável dele, mas ele acabou virando o rosto e logo se afastou. O calor que a aquecia, foi escapando de si vertiginosamente, à medida que ele se afastava. Sentiu-se desalentada, ainda que a distância surgida entre eles não fosse maior que alguns passos.

– Vamos voltar para junto dos outros? - ele sugeriu, o tom sereno de sempre, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e deixou que ele fosse na frente.

ooo ooo ooo

Já fazia algum tempo que Sesshoumaru e Rin tinham retornado para perto dos amigos, porém Yeda ainda não estava entre eles. Rin estava discutindo com Jaken que, em virtude de um excesso de sake, não dizia coisa com coisa.

Tendo farejado o cheiro da _youkai_ lobo, Sesshoumaru se apartou um pouco de seus protegidos e veio de encontro a ela.

– Por onde esteve? - questionou ele, recebendo apenas um olhar desconcertado como resposta. – Parece aflita, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não... - falou evasiva. – Já é tarde, acho melhor irmos embora.

– Podemos ir, mas responda minha pergunta antes.

– Vamos, chame a Rin - ela desconversou e saiu de lado.

Se ele já tinha estranhado o comportamento dela antes, nessa hora mais ainda.

Pouco depois, o grupo seguia por uma estrada de terra, Sesshoumaru à frente, Yeda por último. Com exceção destes dois, os demais cantavam animados e descontraídos. Sesshoumaru julgava atípica a quietude de Yeda e apesar de até se sentir intrigado com isso, o ocorrido à beira da lagoa teimava em ocupar toda sua mente.

Esteve a um triz de beijar Rin e se repreendia por isso. Almejava e muito conhecer a textura daqueles lábios tão castos, mas sabia que se tivesse ido adiante naquele momento, certamente, teria deixado-a abalada e assustada, e definitivamente não queria isso. Por mais que, a cada dia, se tornasse um suplício esconder seu amor por ela, precisava ser mais paciente.

ooo ooo ooo

Quando o grupo chegou à mansão, as mulheres se separaram rumo às suas respectivas alas, mas os rapazes ainda estavam exaltados demais para dormir. Assim, eles permaneceram no pátio e mesmo que Yeda tivesse pedido que não se demorassem ali, não lhe deram ouvidos e ficaram cantarolando por um bom tempo ainda.

Tendo acompanhado Rin até o quarto dela, Sesshoumaru, postado à porta, se despedia.

– Foi uma noite bastante agradável - comentou ele.

– Foi mesmo, senhor Sesshoumaru. Muito obrigada! - sorriu sincera.

Subitamente, ele tomou a mão dela e, sem aviso, beijou-lhe a mão.

– Tenha um bom sono, minha querida.

Desconcertada, Rin estremeceu inteira e suas orelhas arderam de vergonha. Tombou a cabeça para baixo, para ocultar a face corada, e murmurou:

– O senhor também.

Soltando vagarosamente a mão delicada, ele se voltou para encaminhar-se ao próprio aposento, mas, tendo se afastado só um pouco, falou ainda:

– Você não reparou nada estranho com Yeda hoje?

– Com a senhorita Yeda? - devolveu ela, fitando as costas dele. – Não, por que?

– Então deve ter sido impressão minha... Vou dar um jeito nessa barulheira no pátio para que possa dormir tranquila.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru. Obrigada.

Um tanto depois, já acomodada, Rin se sentiu invadida por uma certa preocupação e cogitou ir à ala de Yeda, mesmo sendo tão tarde. Além de tentar descobrir alguma coisa, poderia relatar a ela as emoções que vivenciara naquela noite ao lado de seu adorado mestre.

Mas devido à exaustão de uma noite tão agitada, mesmo a contra-gosto, acabou cerrando os olhos e adormeceu logo em seguida.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Não, eu não desisti da fic, gente! Sei que demorou muito desde a última atualização, tentei postar um capítulo antes do ano novo mas não teve jeito. Torço para que não desistam de acompanhar. ^_^_

_Esse capítulo foi praticamente todo inédito._ Betagem da Hinalle. Muito obrigada, minha baby querida! _E para quem questionou a idade da Rin, agora ficou esclarecido: 13 anos._

Por fim, agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando! Um ótimo começo de ano pra vocês! =^.^=


	15. Separação

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 15: Separação**

O dia amanheceu tépido. Rin despertou de repente e, pela claridade no quarto, deduziu que já devia ser bem mais tarde do que gostaria. Ergueu-se do _futon_ com certa pressa e foi preparar um banho. Queria ir logo falar com Yeda; estava preocupada com ela. Mas, apesar dessa ligeira preocupação, sentia-se muito contente, além de revigorada pela boa noite de sono.

Depois de se aprontar, saiu ao pátio e seguiu até a varanda da ala da senhora Kaede, onde encontrou a anciã, assentada ali, tomando chá e fitando o nada. Saudou-a alegremente e perguntou-lhe pela _youkai_ lobo, na esperança de ouvir que Yeda ainda estava na mansão - pois o mais provável era que, aquela altura, já estivesse na vila tentando negociar algum serviço. Para sua satisfação, Kaede confirmou que a _youkai_ estava em casa sim.

Bem depressa, Rin se dirigiu à ala de Yeda. Ao adentrar o lugar - que era muito espaçoso -, foi recebida por um completo silêncio. Apesar do espaço amplo, só a _youkai_ residia ali e, como de costume, tudo estava muito limpo e organizado. Chegando à porta do quarto, ela se anunciou:

– Yeda? Sou eu...

Lá de dentro, ouviu um "Pode entrar." um tanto baixo e, abrindo a porta, compreendeu o porquê: Yeda estava no jardim adjunto ao cômodo. Reparou que ela vestia apenas um _hadajuban_ - que é o traje que se usa por baixo do quimono -, deduzindo com isso que devia ter acordado há pouco. Achou-a com um ar desanimado, apesar do semblante não parecer abatido, ao contrário; e ela lhe recebeu com um sorriso.

Achegando-se a ela, ajoelhou-se no chão a seu lado.

– Oi, bom dia - cumprimentou gentil.

– Bom dia, querida - respondeu carinhosa, mas Rin captou certo desânimo em sua voz.

– Yeda, você está triste?

– Não... Por que a pergunta?

– O senhor Sesshoumaru comentou ontem comigo que te achou estranha no festival.

A _youkai_ encarou-a por um tempo, como quem não sabe como se justificar, então falou:

– Não imagino porque ele achou isso.

Rin estreitou os olhos, pouco convencida, passando a concordar com seu mestre, mas achou melhor não insistir, então comentou casualmente:

– Achei que você já tivesse saído.

– Não havia nada acertado pra hoje, então resolvi tirar um dia de folga.

– É? - retrucou entusiasmada, cheia de planos em mente. – Vamos treinar caligrafia então?

Yeda soltou um curto suspiro, virou o rosto de lado e disse:

– O sono revigorou meu corpo, mas minha mente acordou preguiçosa...

A princípio, Rin ficou apenas decepcionada com a resposta, mas logo pensou que Yeda realmente não estava em seu normal.

– Eu vou deixar você descansar então - disse e sorriu amena. – Talvez à tarde esteja mais animada.

Yeda assentiu, com um sorriso constrangido, então Rin acrescentou:

– Mas se você mudar de ideia, estarei lá na minha casa.

Tendo recebido um menear de cabeça em concordância, Rin deixou o quarto logo depois, bem intrigada. Só ao voltar ao pátio, ela se lembrou do outro motivo de sua vinda até ali, então lamentou não ter tido a oportunidade de compartilhar com Yeda as novas sobre a noite do festival.

ooo ooo ooo

Na mais corriqueira das rotinas por ali, Rin ajudou a senhora Kaede com o preparo do almoço e também auxiliou Sango com os filhinhos pequenos. Dessa dita, a manhã transcorreu sem maiores novidades. À tarde, ela ficou, de fato, treinando caligrafia e quando se cansou, optou por ler um livro. Kohaku e Shippou tinham saído, por isso ela não estava com eles.

Achava-se então na varanda de sua ala da casa. O mestre - que passara a manhã cuidando de um serviço, na companhia do irmão, de Miroku e de Jaken - havia chegado há pouco; e ela supunha, acertadamente, que ele gastaria algum tempo descansando.

Desviou os olhos da epopéia que lia, ao notar Inuyasha seguindo à ala de Yeda. Ficou a acompanhá-lo com os olhos, com certa curiosidade, até que ele adentrou aquela ala. Passado um bom tempo, ela já pensava em ir ver se seu mestre estaria precisando de alguma coisa, quando viu o meio-_youkai_ retornando. Sorriu a ele, que logo veio em sua direção e comunicou:

– Yeda quer que jantemos todos juntos no salão hoje. Pode ajudá-la com isso?

– Claro! - assentiu contentíssima, achando a notícia formidável.

– Vou pedir para a Kagome ir também - ele avisou, instantes antes de se retirar.

Assim, logo depois, estavam todas elas na ala de Yeda, empenhadas no preparo do banquete. E, ao cair da noite, o grupo se reuniu na grande mesa do salão da ala central para desfrutarem da companhia uns dos outros e da boa comida.

Em meio a todo tipo de conversas, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha provocavam-se incessantemente e Yeda fomentava tais provocações, ora favorecendo um, ora o outro. Jaken tentava manter um diálogo com a senhora Kaede, mas era constantemente interrompido pelas gêmeas ou pelo garoto de Sango, e essa dividia sua atenção entre o marido e Kagome. Os pequenos falavam alto, enquanto comiam vorazes. Shippou contava suas aventuras para Kohaku e este, por vezes, demonstrava espanto, por vezes, descrença.

Enfim, um cenário típico de uma família grande reunida.

Vendo todos rindo, tão contentes, Rin se sentiu muito feliz por fazer parte de um grupo tão numeroso e diferente. Sim, aquela foi uma reunião bastante especial e, pouco depois, ela compreenderia o quanto.

ooo ooo ooo

Naquela mesma noite, Sesshoumaru se achava em seu quarto quando sentiu a aproximação de uma presença estranha. Bem depressa, ele correu ao pátio; Inuyasha também chegava ali. Gesticularam um ao outro, apontando o portão, e logo constataram que Yeda já estava lá.

Inuyasha saiu correndo, Sesshoumaru, porém, se moveu muito mais rápido, surgindo perto da _youkai_ lobo como num passe de mágica; e assim que seus olhos contemplaram a figura dona daquela presença, uma exclamação de espanto deixou seus lábios.

– Você? - era ninguém menos que Naraku.

Indiferente, o antigo adversário manteve o olhar na _youkai_ lobo, que o fitava também.

– Mas o que acontece? - dizia Inuyasha e, aproximando-se de Yeda, a empurrou para o lado. – Naraku! - berrou, consternado.

Estranhando a apatia de Yeda, Sesshoumaru logo sacou Toukijin e, apontando a mesma ao intruso, exigiu num tom trovejante:

– Desapareça daqui seu verme!

Inuyasha, com Tessaiga em punho, se posicionou ao lado do irmão. Sua vontade era decepar a cabeça do velho inimigo, porém resolveu aguardar a ação do _youkai_ branco.

– Pela surpresa que leio nestes olhos dourados, penso que não contou a eles de meu retorno, minha cara Yeda - Naraku disse tranquilamente, nada intimidado com Toukijin próxima à sua cabeça.

– Yeda! De novo você fica escondendo as coisas da gente? - ralhou o meio-_youkai_.

– Foi a última vez, pode ter certeza, Inuyasha.

Os três estranharam a frieza no tom dela e sua expressão ganhara um ar sombrio; não parecia a mesma de sempre.

– Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você, Naraku - começou ela. – A Jóia de Quatro Almas, onde está?

Os irmãos se espantaram com a menção à jóia.

– Comigo, naturalmente - respondeu Naraku.

– Você conseguiu completá-la? - rebateu ela.

– Quase, os únicos fragmentos que faltam são os que estão com o _youkai_ lobo, Kouga.

Passados uns poucos instantes, Sesshoumaru se dirigiu aos dois, soprando entre dentes:

– Expliquem-se! ou ambos sentirão a lâmina de Toukijin!

– Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, quietos! Meu assunto aqui é com o Naraku.

– Mas que absurdo é esse, Yeda? - retrucou Inuyasha.

– Silêncio! - replicou ela e eis que dois feixes de luz surgiram de seus dedos e aprisionaram os irmãos, mantendo as mãos deles ligadas a seus corpos; ambas as espadas ficaram caídas ao chão.

– Eu não acredito, sua... traidora! Como pôde nos enganar assim? - acusou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, se manteve em silêncio, atento à reação da _youkai_. Abalada com a injúria, Yeda titubeou um instante e foi o suficiente para que o impulsivo Inuyasha conseguisse se soltar. Rápido, ele alcançou sua espada e não hesitou erguê-la contra a _youkai_.

Naraku vidrou os olhos, diante de Tessaiga avultada sobre Yeda e, na velocidade de um raio, surgiu à frente de Inuyasha - às costas da _youkai_ -, e segurou a lâmina grossa com a mão nua; se fosse uma _katana_ comum, ele teria anulado precisamente o ataque, mas como se tratava da poderosa Tessaiga, acabou sofrendo um corte.

– Não se atreva a machucá-la! - ele bradou furioso.

Yeda voltou-se para trás e, ao ver sangue escorrendo da mão de Naraku, levou a mão aos lábios, assustada.

– Naraku! - ela exclamou e ficou bem próxima dele.

Atônito, Inuyasha recuou um passo. Repreendia-se por ter se enfurecido a ponto de atacar a amiga e, ao mesmo tempo, custava a acreditar que Naraku tinha se ferido para defendê-la.

Ainda imobilizado, Sesshoumaru achava-se estarrecido diante da evidente preocupação demonstrada por Yeda para com Naraku. Refletiu um pouco, rememorando as brechas passadas, desvelando então o porquê da amiga ficar sempre tão desconcertada quando falavam do velho inimigo. Tudo começava a fazer sentido em sua mente.

– Não foi nada - Naraku confortou-a, mas com os olhos fixos em Inuyasha. Então, ele anunciou num brado: – Será que vocês não percebem que eu a amo?

Inuyasha se sobressaltou, vidrou os olhos e logo retrucou:

– Sem essa, Naraku! Quem acreditaria numa coisa dessas?

Sesshoumaru também havia se espantado com a declaração, mas logo reconheceu que aquela era a única explicação plausível para o caso. Era difícil acreditar que um inescrupuloso como Naraku pudesse realmente amar outro alguém que não a si mesmo. Entrementes, não se achou no direito de julgá-lo, em virtude de sua própria mudança de atitude tanto em relação ao amor, quanto em relação aos humanos, e tudo por causa de Rin. Endireitando-se, ele mandou:

– Solte-me, Yeda.

Ela o encarou com um ar hesitante, então ele literalmente gritou:

– Solte-me!

Acuada, ela atendeu, fazendo sumir o facho de luz.

– Isso, me ajude a acabar com esse verme, mano!

– Você cale a boca e não se mova! - retrucou ainda no mesmo tom e, se colocou à frente de Naraku; o choque foi tamanho que realmente paralisou Inuyasha. – Naraku, o que o trouxe aqui? Qual é sua intenção?

O outro o olhou com hostilidade e respondeu firme:

– Vim aqui por Yeda, porque eu a amo. Pretendo ficar com ela custe o que custar, pois sei que ela sente o mesmo por mim.

– Isso é verdade, Yeda? Você mantém sentimentos assim por este sujeito?

– Sim... - ela confessou num tom baixo. – Mas só o aceitarei se ele fizer uma coisa.

– O que? - retrucou Naraku.

– Quero que use a Jóia de Quatro Almas para remover a maldição do Buraco do Vento da mão do Miroku. E que depois deixe a jóia com Inuyasha.

Os dois irmãos se surpreenderam ao descobrir para que fim ela queria a jóia e, nesse momento, o restante do grupo chegou ao pátio.

Naraku estava do lado de fora do portão, Yeda e Sesshoumaru de frente com ele, e Inuyasha mais atrás, à direita. O choque com a visão do antigo inimigo deixou os recém-chegados tão assombrados que paralisar no lugar, boquiabertos, foi o máximo que fizeram. Ademais, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha mandaram que não saíssem da propriedade.

Rin e Jaken obedeceram, porém contrariados. Kagome, com Shippou a seu lado e junto da senhora Kaede, deixou preparada uma flecha no arco. Sango, desarmada, e Kohaku, com sua foice e montado em Kirara, aquiesceram à ordem dos irmãos_,_ permanecendo no pátio; assim, Miroku foi o único a se aproximar dos _youkais_.

– Naraku, seu maldito, o que faz aqui? - ele exclamou, mas foi completamente ignorado.

Com uma expressão interrogativa, Naraku encarava Yeda.

– Remover a maldição? Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

– Se o que diz sentir por mim é verdade, não vai me negar esse pedido.

Ele pareceu se surpreender. Certamente, não devia estar em seus planos abrir mão da jóia, mas, sem qualquer demora, meteu a mão por dentro do quimono e puxou dali a resplandecente pedra.

– Aqui está - disse calmamente.

– Use-a e remova a maldição - insistiu a _youkai_.

Ele ponderou uns instantes antes de voltar a falar:

– Não é algo que eu possa fazer. Imagino que apenas uma sacerdotisa seja capaz. Ou talvez a anciã saiba um meio. Tudo que posso fazer é lhe entregar a jóia.

– Então me entregue.

Naraku assim o fez. Yeda se voltou aos dois irmãos, trocou um olhar incisivo com Sesshoumaru e, se aproximando de Inuyasha, pousou a preciosa pedra na palma da mão dele.

– Nossa história acaba aqui. Partirei com o Naraku - decretou com um ar determinado.

O choque o manteve calado, mas quando ela recuou, apertando a jóia entre os dedos, ele vociferou:

– Não diga uma besteira dessas!

Sem poder mais se conter, Rin veio depressa para mais perto dos _youkais_, acompanhada de Jaken. Shippou ia seguí-los, mas Kaede o deteve. Kagome escapuliu também. Sango, tendo entendido pouco da conversa, mas certa de estarem falando sobre a maldição que ameaçava a vida de seu marido, também saiu portão afora. Kohaku, refém de um medo inconsciente, diante daquele que o manteve sob controle no passado, continuou estacado no lugar ainda por um tempo.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - exclamou Rin, postando-se bem ao lado de seu mestre.

Claramente descontente com sua aproximação, Sesshoumaru lançou a ela um olhar um tanto severo, deixando-a até acuada, mas ainda assim, ela permaneceu ali, encarando a _youkai_ - ao lado de Naraku -, na espera de uma explicação. Nesse meio tempo, ele reparou também que, estando Yeda face a face com a adolescente agora, aquela determinação em seu semblante pareceu se abalar.

Ao se aproximar de Inuyasha, Kagome comentou, abismada:

– Mas é a Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Sango quis saber de Miroku o que falavam sobre a maldição, mas ele lhe disse que também não entendera e que por isso teriam que aguardar.

Ao lado de Naraku, Yeda encarou reverenciosamente os que estavam mais próximos e também os que continuavam no pátio da mansão. Cerrou os punhos, como quem busca coragem para dizer algo bastante difícil. Então, após um profundo inspirar, ela começou:

– Meus amigos, já faz sete anos que estamos vivendo juntos aqui, mas tem uma coisa que venho mantendo em segredo - fez uma breve pausa –, mesmo sabendo de todo o mal que Naraku lhes causou, eu... - ela se deteve um instante -, eu me apaixonei por ele.

Choque, incredulidade, espanto, tudo isso ficou estampado nas expressões de todos.

Abalada e de olhos arregalados, Rin, tendo finalmente descoberto a identidade daquele que Yeda amava, estremeceu com a surpresa. Sesshoumaru também se surpreendeu, mesmo já estando convencido do fato. Uma pasmada exclamação foi a primeira reação de Jaken, seguida de um "Não pode ser".

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça em negativa e Kagome cobriu a boca com mão. Miroku e Sango entreolharam-se e depois passaram a encarar Yeda. Tendo escutado a confissão, os que ainda não haviam passado o portão, aproximaram-se também: Kaede e Shippou ficaram próximos de Kagome e Inuyasha. Kohaku, esperou Kirara diminuir de tamanho e pular em seu ombro, para em seguida se postar ao lado da irmã do monge.

Cessada a movimentação e estando todos a encarar a _youkai_ lobo, ela continuou:

– Naraku afirma sentir o mesmo por mim. E por ele não ter se recusado em entregar a jóia a vocês, estou disposta a partir com ele, a menos que - ela hesitou uns instantes – ...a menos que vocês possam perdoá-lo e aceitá-lo.

Logicamente, o apelo surpreendeu o próprio Naraku, entretanto, ele logo ajuntou:

– Eu sinto muito por tudo que lhes causei. Eu posso sentir o quanto Yeda está sofrendo por ter que deixá-los, e é por isso que imploro vosso perdão - ajoelhando-se no chão, ele curvou a cabeça diante de todos.

Fitando Naraku, Kaede ficou perplexa com a serenidade que sentia emanar dele e se questionou se algo tão inusitado - como ele estar realmente mudado - poderia ser verdade. Porém, assim como os demais, ela não disse nada. Assim, um profundo silêncio se estendeu por vários instantes, durante o qual cada um deles remoia sua própria mágoa contra aquele meio-_youkai_, até que Inuyasha exclamou, totalmente exaltado:

– De jeito nenhum! Isso nunca!

Um novo silêncio atestou a impossibilidade do perdão - ao menos, naquele momento.

– Eu compreendo - concordou Naraku e se colocou em pé, mantendo-se junto de Yeda.

Sesshoumaru reparou na expressão angustiada de Yeda. Podia imaginar o quanto ela devia estar perturbada; afinal, ela que fizera tanta questão de transformar seu bando e o de Inuyasha num só e agora se via forçada a deixá-los. Colocando-se no lugar dela, ponderando se tivesse que escolher entre partir com sua amada ou trocá-la pelo grupo, pensou que não agiria diferente de Yeda: optaria pelo amor. Pois é uma ordem natural, para que uma nova família surja, o novo casal deixa a sua própria.

Ele soltou um suspiro e, postando-se à frente de Rin, indagou:

– Então é isso, Yeda? Está decidida?

Ela sustentou seu olhar um instante, então baixou a fronte e confirmou num tom rendido:

– Estou.

Voltando-se ao antigo adversário, Sesshoumaru falou:

– Naraku, as maldades que cometeu não são coisas que se esquecem assim de uma hora para outra. Não basta dizer "sinto muito" e tudo fica bem. E abrir mão da jóia para ter a seu lado uma _youkai_ forte como Yeda, não o deixa em desvantagem.

Naraku não soube o que responder de imediato, então Inuyasha tornou a se manifestar:

– Yeda, o que há? Como pode pensar em nos deixar por um traste como esse aí? Isso é loucura!

Essas indagações pareciam falar pelos demais. Dando um passo adiante, Yeda respondeu:

– Não achem que está sendo fácil pra mim, pessoal. Mas eu acredito que o arrependimento é possível. Pelo elo que se estabeleceu entre Naraku e eu, quando suguei seu _youki_ anos atrás, sinto que ele é um ser diferente agora. Estou disposta a dar uma chance a ele. Pode ser que eu esteja cometendo um erro, mas é isso que escolho.

A determinação estivera todo tempo em sua voz, porém a sofreguidão também fora notória.

Subitamente, todos se espantaram, quando Rin saiu de trás do _youkai_ branco e contestou, aos prantos:

– Não! Você não vai com ele! Não vai!

Jaken, que estava bem ao lado dela, tendo percebido o desconsolo em sua voz, não pôde mais segurar o choro, mas escondeu as lágrimas atravessando o braçinho no rosto.

– Você não vai! - continuou Rin, dando ainda um passo adiante. – Gosta mesmo dele não é? Então a gente deixa ele ficar! Você não tem que ir embora! Aqui é sua casa!

Em sua mente inocente, tudo era tão simples quanto suas palavras. Antes que Sesshoumaru pensasse em detê-la, ela se atirou adiante e se agarrou à _youkai_ lobo, chorando.

– Você não pode ir, Yeda! Não pode! Não pode me deixar...

Com os olhos rasos d'água, a _youkai_ a apertou entre os braços e gaguejou:

– Mas, Rin...

Fitando as duas, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Além de amigas e confidentes, o laço fraterno que as unia não diferia quase do laço entre mãe e filha. Por isso, já nesse momento ele intuiu o quanto a separação seria pesarosa para sua protegida. Sim, Rin teria que aceitar a situação e caberia a ele ajudá-la nesse sentido.

Aproximando-se, ele desvencilhou cuidadosamente Rin de Yeda. Depois, abraçou a menina contra o peito, sendo imediatamente apertado por ela.

– Talvez todos precisemos apenas de um tempo, Yeda - começou ele. – Não posso dizer que estou convencido das intenções de Naraku, mas respeito sua escolha de correr este risco.

Rin chorou ainda mais desconsolada contra o peito de seu mestre, que esperou até que essa crise de choro abrandasse para continuar:

– Por hora, vocês devem mesmo partir. De outra forma, não poderão descobrir a veracidade desse amor que dizem sentir um pelo outro.

Nitidamente surpresa com a declaração, a _youkai_ lobo, depois de esfregar o braço nos olhos, assentiu com um gesto. Sesshoumaru continuou ainda:

– Siga seu coração, mas não se esqueça daqui, Yeda. Talvez um dia nossos caminhos voltem a se cruzar. Agora, despeça-se direito de nós e parta com um sorriso nos lábios.

Tão determinativas foram essas palavras de Sesshoumaru que só coube aos demais aceitá-las; pois ele falara sabiamente, norteado pela razão e pelo bom senso, sem se deixar levar pela emoção. O que se sucedeu então foi uma comovente despedida.

Kaede e Kagome tiveram a sensibilidade de dizer umas palavras de encorajamento à amiga lobo, Sango e Miroku a agradeceram pela jóia, Inuyasha porém limitou-se a lançar a ela um seco "boa sorte", antes de lhe dar as costas e retornar à mansão. Rin, Jaken e Shippou, inconformados e amparados por Kohaku, não pararam de chorar um só instante e, quando Yeda deu o primeiro passo adiante, eles se abraçaram, buscando alento uns nos outros.

Tão logo Yeda e Naraku se foram, a maioria entrou, mas Sesshoumaru continuou parado ali no portão, olhando na direção em que o casal havia seguido. Sentia-se um tanto temeroso pela amiga e muito preocupado com sua querida humana.

Eis, portanto, a razão de Rin, tempos depois, rememorar com nostalgia daquela reunião no salão, pois, fora naquela mesma noite que Yeda partiu ao lado de Naraku.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo

**Nota: **Na série de Inuyasha, a maldição do Buraco do Vento na mão do monge Miroku foi lançada por Naraku e essa maldição só poderia ser desfeita com a morte do perverso. Essa é uma diferença entre a fic e a série. Aqui, a jóia foi usada para desfazer a maldição, sem que Naraku precisasse morrer.

B_om, agradeço a todos que continuam acompanhando e como nas últimas notas me esqueci de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram review aqui, faço agora: muito obrigada___**GIIH, uchiha klaudia, Luud, Layla, beka, shirlaine **e** lykah-chan**!

_Agradeço também minha baby querida, __**Hinalle**__, pela ótima betagem!_

_Então é isso aí, até a próxima, pessoal! =^.^=_


	16. Primeiro beijo

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 16: Primeiro beijo**

Mais de duas estações haviam se passado desde a partida de Yeda, no começo do verão. O outono fora tristonho e o inverno monótono, além de bastante rigoroso, sobretudo para as crianças que sofreram muito com o frio. Há alguns dias tinham recebido uma carta de Yeda - a terceira até então - na qual, uma vez mais, ela os inteirava de que estava muito bem. Por mais que relutasse em admitir, Sesshoumaru precisava aceitar que a ausência da _youkai_ lobo mudara a rotina por ali, e para pior. O grupo perdera sua coesão; não que cada parte houvesse se isolado em sua ala, mas já não se reuniam com a frequência de antes, parecia faltar assunto ou entrosamento. Ele não se importava muito com isso em relação aos outros, mas sentia-se angustiado com o quanto a situação poderia aumentar o desânimo já bem preocupante de Rin.

Sim, ele se preocupava com o fato de vê-la sempre tão calada e quieta nos últimos tempos; nem de longe exibia a disposição e alegria a que estava habituado. Por essa razão resolveu passar aquele dia na mansão e tinha a intenção de levá-la ao mercado para que se distraísse um pouco comprando qualquer coisa. Saiu à varanda de sua ala e farejou o ar, buscando sentir o perfume dela - adorava aquela fragrância. Guiando-se então pelo cheiro, rumou ao jardim na parte de trás da mansão. Lá chegando, encontrou a jovem sentada numa esteira; ela tinha uma tela de pintura sobre as pernas e, a seu lado, uma caixinha de madeira na qual guardava as tintas e os pincéis.

Com um olhar muito atento, ele ficou observando-a a uma meia distância, porém se alarmou ao vê-la enxugar dos olhos uma lágrima solitária antes que essa viesse a estragar a tela em suas pernas. Pensou um pouco e logo compreendeu que a razão de tamanha tristeza só podia estar relacionada à carta de Yeda.

Passados alguns instantes, resolveu se aproximar e o fez de um modo sorrateiro e silencioso. Certo de não ter sido notado, esticou a vista à tela e, ao reconhecer sua figura ali, sorriu levemente - Rin era muito talentosa nas artes; sabia desenhar e escrever muito bem.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru? - ela exclamou ao notá-lo e, rapidamente, tampou o desenho com os braços.

– Tarde demais - ele disse num tom brando.

– Não vi que era o senhor - devolveu, acanhada e com as bochechas coradas.

– Perdoe-me o incomodo então.

– Não é isso! - exclamou alarmada. – O senhor não me incomoda de modo algum...

Ele sorriu, tanto com a resposta como com a maneira singela e meiga com que ela falara. Continuou parado ali, bem ao lado dela, então a viu deixar a tela de lado, ainda sobre a esteira, e guardar o pincel que estivera usando. Depois, ela se colocou de pé e muito respeitosamente fez-lhe uma meia reverência. Não que ele fizesse caso de gestos assim, o fato era que conforme ela crescia e desde que passara a estudar sobre a vida e os costumes dos nobres, adquirira tais hábitos naturalmente. Mas, enfim, seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele gastou alguns instantes contemplando a exuberante beleza daquela jovem, admirado também com o brilho de seus olhos castanhos que, dia após dia, pareciam mais fascinantes. Quebrando o contato visual momentaneamente, ele perguntou num tom bem casual:

– Sente falta de Yeda? - a confirmação dela não foi além de um menear de cabeça, ele continuou: – Mas você sabe que ela está feliz? Não sabe?

– Sei... - falou num murmúrio.

– Certamente, ela ficaria triste se soubesse que anda tão abatida.

Conforme ele imaginara, o comentário a fez enrubescer constrangida outra vez.

– Me desculpe, senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor tem toda razão...

O tom dela soou tão maduro que até causou um pequeno estranhamento nele. Os anos passavam muito rápido para os humanos e ele ainda não havia se acostumado com isso; para ele ter ressuscitado Rin com Tenseiga parecia um evento tão recente, mas, na realidade, sete anos já haviam se passado. Os primeiros quimonos que lhe dera de presente há muito deixaram de servir. Os cabelos dela estavam crescidos, ela toda estava crescida. Embora uma parte de si continuasse achando que Rin ainda era uma menininha - e claro que ela não passava de uma criança ainda -, a outra já não conseguia permanecer indiferente à mudança física que aqueles poucos anos trouxeram. Assim, num gesto um tanto ousado, ele se aproximou e pousou a mão na face dela.

– Não fique assim - pediu ele –, me entristece também...

Rin piscou os olhos com um ar desconcertado e não disse nada.

Totalmente subjugado pela paixão que por ela nutria, ele escorregou lenta e cuidadosamente a mão pela face delicada, desfrutando ao máximo, e até o último instante, o contato entre a pele morna e seus dedos - ele precisou ser cuidadoso porque suas garras afiadas, a um mero descuido, poderiam feri-la . Percebia que ela estava trêmula, porém o encarava nos olhos, boquiaberta.

– Vai se animar, Rin? - perguntou, sustentando o olhar interrogativo dela.

– Não quero que o senhor Sesshoumaru fique triste! - ela falou afoitamente.

– Isso só depende de você - devolveu calmo.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia parar de tremer. Sentia que o _youkai_ mantinha os olhos dourados em si, mas não achava coragem de erguer o rosto. Seu coração batia tão depressa que era até difícil raciocinar, seu rosto fervia, as mãos suavam; realmente não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

Notando o constrangimento dela, Sesshoumaru pensou que o mais sensato fosse deixá-la, mas logo abandonou essa ideia. Era horrível demais vê-la sofrendo calada; queria confortá-la e fazê-la entender que não havia motivos para tristeza, pelo contrário. Por isso continuou parado ali, de frente com ela.

Já estavam quietos há algum tempo, até que Rin exclamou de repente:

– Então eu vou me animar, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Demonstrando contentamento, ele assentiu com um gesto e um leve sorriso. Mas, pouco depois, como quem houvesse feito uma promessa pesada demais de ser cumprida, ela abaixou a cabeça outra vez e, num tom lamurioso e de choro, começou:

– É só que... quase todas as manhãs, a Yeda vinha me acordar, e ela era tão carinhosa, sempre me dava um beijo na testa e me abraçava, também penteava meus cabelos...

Notando que ela lutava com todo afinco para não ceder às lágrimas, ele ficou muito admirado, todavia, julgando que ela não precisava exigir tanto de si mesma, ele se aproximou novamente, tornou a levantar o rosto dela e falou num tom muito brando:

– Chore... Não precisa se conter. Irá se sentir melhor.

Rin pareceu se surpreender com a sugestão, mas, pouco depois, uma torrente de lágrimas desceu por seu rosto angustiado.

Acompanhando momentaneamente o percurso das lágrimas que logo escorriam por sua única mão, ainda pousada no rosto dela, incapaz de lidar com a situação que ele mesmo causara - a saber: tê-la aos prantos diante de si -, Sesshoumaru puxou Rin para um abraço carinhoso e a amparou contra o peito.

Rin ficou tão amedrontada que petrificou no lugar, mas logo pensou que não tinha porque temer a pessoa que mais amava e, ao sentir o aperto em torno de si estreitando-se, num ímpeto, ela se abraçou ao _youkai_ branco também. A tristeza e a emoção tornaram seu choro ainda mais copioso e seu corpo se agitou com soluços.

Afagando carinhosamente a cabeça dela, ele a alentou, dizendo:

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou com você.

Com o rosto escorado no peito dele, ela desabafou:

– Eu sei que ela está feliz, mas não consigo evitar sentir saudade, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Não tem problema, todos nós sentimos falta dela.

Permaneceram abraçados até que, aos poucos, Rin foi se aquietando. Quando os soluços cessaram, Sesshoumaru a afastou de si bem devagar. Ela levantou os olhos a ele, fungando.

– Me desculpe por isso... - ela pediu num tom envergonhado.

Ele não deu resposta, sequer ouvira o apelo, seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios dela, molhados pelas lágrimas; eles pareciam atraí-lo como por encantamento. Segurou-a no queixo, aproximou o rosto e, apesar de sentir que ela estremecera inteira, não mais se deteve e, pela primeira vez, tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Rin piscou desconcertada por alguns instantes, mas, instintivamente, fechou os olhos e deixou-se beijar. Foi um dos momentos mais maravilhosos de sua vida. Quando o _youkai_ afastou o rosto, ela ficou o encarando com uma expressão atrapalhada.

Desvencilhando-se dela sentindo-se um tanto confuso, Sesshoumaru se esquivou de encará-la, virando o rosto de lado.

– Eu... - Rin começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Desculpe-me fazer algo assim sem avisá-la.

– Sem problemas... - disse buscando injetar normalidade na voz, mas seu nervosismo era evidente.

Desfeita a ligeira confusão em seu íntimo, Sesshoumaru se convenceu de que sua relação com aquela bela menina humana chegara a um momento crucial. Inspirou fundo e, aproveitando-se do fato dela permanecer em silêncio, compreendeu que era o momento ideal para confessar algo que há muito tempo queria. Então, num tom confiante e seguro, ele falou:

– Amo você, Rin.

Vendo-a se sobressaltar de espanto, ele quase reagiu com um riso, mas se conteve. Em contrapartida, Rin, imaginando que não devesse ficar calada, retrucou alto e num só fôlego:

– Eu também amo muito o senhor Sesshoumaru! - e, mais contida, concluiu: – O senhor sabe...

– Sei...

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, que numa reação instintiva, recuou a mesma medida.

– Não precisa ter medo, eu... - ele pensou um pouco – vou sair, mas volto antes do anoitecer.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

– Cuide-se. Amanhã teremos uma conversa bem séria.

– Sim, senhor.

Dando-lhe as costas, ele saiu andando num passo firme. Um estreito sorriso adornava seus lábios e uma sensação de leveza e completude lhe invadia a alma. Estava certo de que uma etapa nova iria começar em sua vida por conta daquele simples beijo e se sentiu muito satisfeito com isso.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

_Sim, sim demorou muito mesmo, eu sei... Ç.Ç mas posso me justificar com uma só palavra: faculdade. Esse capítulo foi mais curto por ser uma cena só dos dois. Bom, não tenho previsão para o próximo, mas, mesmo assim, espero que continuem acompanhando. _

_Ah, e para quem ainda tem dúvidas, Rin está com quase 15 anos nesse momento. Muito obrigada até aqui, pessoal!_


	17. Encomendas

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 17: Encomendas**

Logo após ter deixado Rin sozinha no jardim, Sesshoumaru foi à procura da senhora Kaede, pois estava decidido em tomar a protegida por esposa e, assim sendo, ninguém melhor que a anciã para auxiliá-lo com a decisão. Ao chegar à ala em que Kaede residia - a ala leste, adjunta à ala do monge e da ex-exterminadora -, ele reparou na quietude do lugar; Inuyasha e sua companheira não haviam retornado do mercado ainda e o filhote de _youkai_ raposa só podia estar com eles, assim foi a própria anciã quem notou sua chegada e lhe convidou ao salão principal.

Apesar da idade já bastante avançada, Kaede mantinha plena lucidez. Morosamente, ela se ajoelhou em um _futon_ e depois apontou ao _youkai_ branco um outro_,_ bem à frente ao que ocupara. Tão logo se acomodou, Sesshoumaru foi direto ao ponto:

– Senhora Kaede, eu pretendo me casar com a Rin - anunciou com toda seriedade.

A anciã se manteve em silêncio algum tempo, apenas o encarando, visivelmente espantada, mas, aos poucos, seu semblante foi amenizando e, após um indecifrável sorriso, ela retrucou:

– Mas isso é formidável.

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu, não esperava que ela fosse reagir tão bem à notícia, e esse fato ficou tão evidente em sua expressão, que a anciã logo tratou de se explicar:

– Sempre que olho para o senhor e a jovem Rin, me lembro da minha irmã Kikyou e de Inuyasha. Eles se amavam tanto e o destino foi tão cruel com eles. Mas penso que a história deles poderia ter sido outra, se minha irmã tivesse aceitado o Inuyasha mesmo ele sendo um meio-_youkai_, ao invés de ter almejado transformá-lo num humano para só então se unirem. Agora o senhor, diferente dela, quer tomar Rin por esposa mesmo ela sendo humana e o senhor _youkai_, colocando o amor que compartilham acima de suas origens.

Foi a vez dele se manter em silêncio por um tempo, apenas ponderando, então meneou a cabeça em concordância.

– Essa é uma maneira bastante sábia de ver as coisas - ele comentou bem ameno. – Não foi sempre assim, mas passei a acreditar que não escolhemos quem iremos amar, apenas amamos; tentar ir contra essa verdade é uma batalha inútil. Por isso há tempos deixei de lutar contra meu coração, e se esperei até hoje para estar ao lado daquela que amo, foi apenas em função de sua pouca idade.

– Compreendo. Então, só me resta lhe dar minhas sinceras felicitações, senhor Sesshoumaru. Rin é uma menina tão querida por mim quanto Kagome. Por isso fico feliz de ainda estar viva para poder presenciar esse momento tão especial da vida dela.

– Muito obrigado, senhora Kaede. Bem, além de comunicá-la, eu também vim pedir seu auxílio para que a cerimônia do casamento seja conforme as tradições humanas. A senhora deve entender tão bem quanto eu que não teria qualquer sentido seguir a tradição de meu clã, uma vez que uma união assim não seria tida como legítima pelos de minha raça.

– Claro... Pois fico honrada com a incumbência.

Ele assentiu, mostrando-se grato, e acrescentou:

– A senhora tem total liberdade para adquirir tudo que for necessário, tanto para a cerimônia quanto para a festa, apenas do traje nupcial eu mesmo me encarregarei. Desejo que um aliado meu o prepare, é o mesmo _youkai_ que confecciona os quimonos que dou de presente a ela em seus aniversários.

– Sim, senhor, como quiser.

– Irei agora mesmo encomendar esse traje e como esse meu aliado não vive muito distante daqui, devo voltar hoje ainda. Nesse meio tempo, peço, por favor, que a senhora inteire melhor Rin da situação.

– O senhor pode contar comigo.

A conversa seguiu por algum tempo ainda, tanto que quando Sesshoumaru deixou a ala, percebeu que seu irmão e a companheira já estavam de volta.

ooo ooo ooo

Jaken estava muito concentrado, tentando decifrar os garranchos de um velho mapa, quando escutou a voz imponente de seu mestre, chamando-o. Deu um pulo alto e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Jaken, pretendo ir até a morada de Kaikoga.

– Ah sim, o senhor vai buscar os serviços do prezado Kaikoga. Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, não é muito cedo para encomendar outro quimono para a jovem Rin?

– Não para encomendar um quimono nupcial.

– Ah sim, um quimono nupcial... - repetiu sem pensar e logo, ao processar a informação, berrou: – Quimono nupcial?

Sesshoumaru deu um leve riso.

– Mas como assim? Quem é o sem vergonha que está pensando em se casar com a minha menina? Eu mato! Eu mato!

– Eu - respondeu-lhe o mestre calmamente, levando-o quase a um enfarte.

– Quê? O senhor? Se casar com a Rin?

Com toda a placidez, o mestre assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, a Rin é... Ela é uma... Ela é uma humana... - disse com os olhos esbugalhados e trêmulos. – A humana mais linda desse mundo, é verdade, mas ainda assim uma humana.

– E essa humana muito em breve será minha esposa - decretou, deixando o sapinho boquiaberto. – Muito me surpreende, Jaken, que até hoje não tenha notado meu interesse nela.

Após um curto suspiro, o pequeno respondeu:

– Notar, eu notei, mas não pensava que o senhor fosse escolher esse caminho... - indeciso quanto como se expressar, Jaken se calou. Sentindo o olhar do mestre em si e intuindo que ele já devia ter entendido o que ele deixara implícito, achou mais simples levantar outra questão, ao invés de prosseguir com o raciocínio. – Mas e quanto ao clã?

– O clã pouco me considera desde que reclamei minha parte na herança. E até antes de fixarmos residência, era minha mãe quem estava na regência. Sinceramente, desde que não ousem me impedir, pouco me importa o que vão achar.

– Sim, o senhor Sesshoumaru sempre fez o que bem quis.

– Exato... - confirmou e instantes falou: – Rin ainda deve estar no jardim. Eu já conversei com a senhora Kaede e ela se encarregará de orientá-la, enquanto isso, vou até Kaikoga. Kohaku está com Arurun?

– Está sim, como Inuyasha e a senhorita Kagome foram ao mercado com a Kirara, ele ficou com Arurun. Mas ele não deve demorar.

– Assim espero. Mas, seja como for, se não houver outros contratempos, volto hoje ainda. Cuide das coisas por aqui, Jaken.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

O mestre se dirigiu ao próprio aposento e logo voltou, trazendo Toukijin e Tenseiga embainhadas na cintura. Depois que ele se foi, Jaken seguiu para seu quarto onde ficou refletindo sobre a nova, contente, mas um tanto apreensivo também.

ooo ooo ooo

Depois do beijo trocado com Sesshoumaru, Rin ainda permaneceu algum tempo no jardim. Claro que já não lhe restava qualquer ânimo para desenhos ou pintura, o motivo foi ela ter resolvido esperar que o _youkai_ branco saísse. E até teria passado o resto da manhã ali, se o aumento da temperatura não tivesse lhe causado um desconforto tão insuportável. Ela ajuntou então seus materiais e seguiu à sua ala. Receosa em topar com o mestre, cruzou o pátio depressa e do modo mais sorrateiro que pôde. Assim que alcançou a ala oeste, se refugiou em seu quarto.

Achava-se então estirada em seu _futon _já há um bom tempo_,_ quando escutou uma movimentação no pátio. Correu à janela, mas ao se deparar com o mestre, ajustando a cela de Arurun, tratou de se esconder atrás das cortinas e ficou só espiando; não teve coragem de acenar a ele ou desejar boa viagem, quando viu que estava de partida, ainda que ele houvesse lançado um olhar na direção em que ela se achava, mostrando que havia lhe notado.

Após um breve suspiro, ela se sentou ajoelhada no _futon_. Sua angústia e ansiedade logo atingiram níveis tão aflitivos que sentiu que precisava falar com alguém - em momentos assim ela sentia ainda mais falta de Yeda. Foi então à procura de Jaken e o encontrou na sala de leitura. Sob o sincero argumento de querer conversar sobre assuntos típicos das mulheres, pediu a ele o favor de ir chamar Kagome ou Sango. Jaken lhe atendeu com tamanha presteza que ela chegou a estranhar, e ele também não fez qualquer pergunta. Isso não era nada típico dele, mas claro que ela achou muito bom.

Aflita que estava, aguardando no quarto, julgou ter demorado uma eternidade até que escutasse vozes na casa e logo as duas mulheres estavam ali à porta.

– Jovem Rin? - era Sango quem falava. - Está tudo bem? Jaken nos disse que você está abatida.

– Ó não! - exclamou abrindo afoita as bandas da porta e chamando as duas para dentro. – Eu estou bem, é só uma coisa que queria contar pra vocês...

Depois que as três se acomodaram, Rin começou a falar, mas ficara tão abalada com o beijo que pouco se recordava daquilo que o antecedera e nem conseguia relatar o ocorrido muito bem, então deixou de delongas e falou:

– Pois aconteceu que o senhor Sesshoumaru me beijou. Foi isso! - encabulada, ela abaixou a cabeça.

– O que? Ele a beijou? - Sango exclamou, abismada, quase em choque.

Rin balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim e ficou muito corada.

– Pela sua reação - começou Sango -, vejo que meu irmão não tem qualquer chance de rivalizar com Sesshoumaru pelo seu coração. Estou certa?

Sem encarar a ex-exterminadora, a mais jovem balançou a cabeça em afirmativa outra vez.

– Ah, eu já tinha comentado isso com você, Sango. É do Sesshoumaru que ela gosta - disse Kagome. – Mas, Rin, deve ter sido emocionante! Eu ainda me lembro do meu primeiro beijo com o Inuyasha - disse com os olhos cintilando –, foi um momento tão maravilhoso.

Endireitando a postura, Rin respondeu:

– Confesso que, na hora, tive um pouco de medo, mas assim que me acalmei, também achei maravilhoso.

– Se Sesshoumaru fosse tão frio como antes, aí sim você teria motivos pra ter medo, mas, agora, ele está tão mudado - comentou Kagome.

– É verdade... - Rin concordou. – Mas como ficarão as coisas agora?

– Não se preocupe - alentou Sango –, com certeza ele se encarregará das formalidades para o casamento.

– Casamento? - sobressaltou-se Kagome.

Surpresa com o tom exaltado da amiga, Rin a olhou de forma interrogativa, mas como não disse nada, Sango tomou a palavra:

– Claro, Kagome, se os dois se amam, logo devem se casar. É assim que fazemos por aqui.

Ponderando uns instantes, Kagome respondeu:

– Sim, sim, você está certa, Sango. É que lá na minha era, Rin, quando um garoto se interessa por uma garota, eles ficam juntos mas não se casam, chamamos isso de namoro. Depois do namoro, eles ficam noivos e só então se casam.

– Ah, então é por isso que você ainda não se casou com o maninho Inuyasha? - indagou ela.

Sango deu um riso divertido e comentou:

– Agora ficou ruim pra você, Kagome.

Bastante acanhada, a jovem da era moderna respondeu, um tanto aborrecida:

– Não, o meu caso com o Inuyasha não é bem esse... Se bem conheço aquele sossegado, ele deve estar achando que nosso namoro pode durar para sempre!

Rin e Sango exibiram espanto, mas logo começaram a rir e Kagome não demorou em acompanhá-las. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Rin voltou a falar:

– Me casar com o senhor Sesshoumaru... Céus, será como realizar um sonho. Desde pequena, eu sonhava em ser a esposa dele, mas depois que entendi a diferença de nossas origens, acabei perdendo as esperanças disso acontecer.

– Mas por quê? - adiantou-se Sango.

– Por eu ser humana e por ele sempre... - ela escolheu bem as palavras – prezar a pureza de seu sangue _youkai_. Por isso eu achava que ele jamais iria me querer como esposa.

– Eu entendo você - começou Kagome –, mesmo que Inuyasha seja só meio-_youkai_, eu também cheguei a pensar que, depois de grande, não poderia ficar com ele.

– Pensando bem - disse Sango –, o caso de vocês duas não é mesmo muito comum.

Depois que as visitantes se foram, Rin se sentia melhor, mas ainda a angustiava a ansiedade em tentar imaginar como seria estar frente a frente com o mestre no dia seguinte, quando nas palavras dele mesmo teriam uma "conversa bem séria".

ooo ooo ooo

No alto de uma planície ladeada por uma floresta inóspita via-se uma solitária propriedade. Tratava-se da residência de um _youkai_ muito bem quisto dos clãs dos _youkai_s cachorros, Kaikoga. Ele era um _youkai_ lagarto já idoso, muito alto e esbelto, dono de uma aparência quase aterrorizante; e um modista, especializado em todo tipo de trajes - rezava uma lenda que dele nasceram os bicho-da-seda. Sesshoumaru o conhecia desde a infância e era com ele que encomendava suas vestes de batalha e os quimonos com os quais presenteava Rin em seus aniversários. A morada era muito vistosa, uma evidência do quanto o _youkai_ era próspero, afinal ele cobrava de seus clientes autênticas fortunas por cada traje.

– Seja muito bem vindo, meu honorável senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Muito obrigado, Kaikoga. Paz e prosperidade.

– Ao meu senhor também. Não esperava vossa visita...

– Venho para encomendar um traje muito especial.

Após ter chamado o _youkai_ branco para entrar, seguiram a um amplo salão. Depois de uma revigorante bebida, Kaikoga perguntou:

– Devo pegar as pinturas para que meu senhor mostre ao vosso servo o quanto a jovem Rin cresceu desde o último quimono que lhe fiz?

– Sim, por favor.

Com gestos calmos, o _youkai_ tirou de um compartimento no assoalho um chumaço de pergaminhos, contendo belas pinturas de _youkai_s fêmeas. Após mirar com toda a atenção as pinturas, Sesshoumaru falou:

– Rin tem esse aspecto no momento.

Kaikoga demonstrou espanto.

– Ela cresceu tanto assim em menos de um ano? - Sesshoumaru assentiu. – Acho espantoso o tanto que as mulheres humanas mudam em tão pouco tempo. É como se um ano para elas fossem dez para nós.

– Tem razão... respondeu Sesshoumaru, e ficou ponderando no comentário um tempo.

– Muito bem, um quimono nupcial para uma jovem com esse aspecto e um traje apropriado para o senhor... - contabilizava o _youkai_ com a cabeça baixa, escrevendo num pergaminho.

– Segundo a anciã que me auxiliará com a cerimônia, esse quimono deverá ser totalmente branco. Portanto, use fios de prata na confecção.

– Sim, esteja tranquilo. Apenas pedirei vossa compreensão quanto à entrega. Em virtude de algumas outras encomendas, não poderei iniciar esse trabalho antes da próxima lua nova. Espero que não haja qualquer inconveniente nisso.

– A princípio não, mas se eu precisar antes, sabe que virei cobrá-lo.

– Assim o senhor deixa vosso servo numa situação difícil. Já não tenho a mesma agilidade de antes e a vista também começa a embaçar à noite...

– Qual a verdadeira razão dessa ladainha, Kaikoga? Você nunca precisou usar de argumentos para lucrar mais do que julgo que mereça. Sempre o recompensei muito bem pelos serviços.

– Ó! Assim o vosso servo fica ofendido. Mas, eu devia imaginar que não poderia escapar à vossa perspicácia. Eu adoraria começar a fazer vossos trajes hoje mesmo, mas a encomenda em que trabalho vem do clã do norte.

– Entendo... Minha resolução em desposar uma humana já terá péssima repercussão nas terras do oeste, entrar em atrito por privilégios com aqueles detestáveis do norte não seria nada sensato. Muito bem, faça conforme achar melhor, Kaikoga.

– Sim, meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru deixou a propriedade com a mesma expressão tranquila com a qual chegara, porém, em seu íntimo, estava perturbado. Parte disso por conta do comentário de Kaikoga sobre a rapidez com que o aspecto físico de Rin se modificava - a mesma questão devia ter estado implícita nos pensamentos de Jaken naquela manhã; e parte por ter começado a refletir melhor na própria decisão de se casar, tão impulsiva e repentina.

Quando deu por si ficara tão introspectivo que a tarde se foi e a noite caiu. Por um momento, ele se repreendeu por já não poder cumprir o combinado com Rin de voltar no mesmo dia, mas logo se convenceu de que fora melhor assim. Arrumou um local para repousar na floresta e por lá ficou.

ooo ooo ooo

Tudo estava no mais calmo silêncio quando Sesshoumaru chegou em seu lar. Era muito cedo ainda, tanto que ele cogitou em fazer mais uma de suas furtivas visitas ao quarto de Rin, mas como estava munido da armadura e das espadas, acabou rumando ao próprio aposento, onde após um bom banho e de ter se trocado, ficou aguardando, ansiosamente, o momento ideal para ir ter com ela.

Mais tarde, Jaken se encarregou de avisar Rin que Sesshoumaru a aguardava no salão principal da casa deles. Ao centro do recinto estavam dispostos dois _futon_, bem próximos um do outro, e Sesshoumaru já ocupava um deles, quando a jovem finalmente chegou.

– Boa tarde, senhor Sesshoumaru - ela o saudou baixo, num tom tímido.

A resposta dele foi apenas um meneio de cabeça e depois apontou o outro _futon_. Rin se acomodou, mas não ousou encará-lo. Antes de começar a falar, ele gastou algum tempo analisando-a. Notou que ela estava muito nervosa, tanto que até tremia. Usava um quimono dos mais vistosos, em tons de vermelho, verde e dourado. Os cabelos se achavam parcialmente presos, por um _kanzashi_ no alto da cabeça. Devia estar usando aquelas tintas nos lábios, pois a vermelhidão que via neles não era a natural.

Ele pensou um pouco, ela não teria se arrumado tanto se não tivesse sido levada a crer que a ocasião assim exigisse e, ao compreender que a motivação dela devia estar relacionada com seu comentário no dia anterior, chegou a lamentar que a situação houvesse se convertido em algo tão formal para ela. Ele mesmo não exibia trajes tão ostentosos, ao contrário, estava bastante sóbrio, com um quimono azul noite e um _hakama_ cinza, inclusive seus cabelos prateados estavam soltos, contrariando sua tendência atual de usá-los presos por uma fita.

– A senhora Kaede conversou com você? - ele perguntou num tom mais brando que pôde, buscando fazer com que ela se sentisse mais à vontade e tranquila.

– Sim - ela continuava cabisbaixa, mas logo ergueu o rosto e continuou, ainda que gaguejando: – e ela me pediu de perguntar ao senhor... se não poderíamos nos reunir no... salão da ala central hoje para... - pensou um pouco – como era mesmo, ah! para definirmos na presença de todos... a divisão das tarefas para a cerimônia - e, ao terminar de falar, ela suspirou forte, como quem houvesse transposto um obstáculo.

Ele externou com um leve riso o quanto achou engraçado o jeito que ela falara e depois respondeu:

– Essa é uma ideia bastante boa. Mas antes disso, há algo que precisa ser esclarecido entre nós, pois tendo refletido um pouco, percebi que fui um tanto precipitado.

A jovem pestanejou e, como não dissesse nada, ele prosseguiu:

– Apesar de ter lhe confessado meus sentimentos, eu não cheguei a lhe perguntar, Rin, se é realmente seu desejo ter a mim, um _youkai_, como seu consorte?

Ela deu um pequeno sobressalto e ele ficou bem atento aos seus gestos, sua audição tão aguçada pôde inclusive captar o aumento do ritmo dos batimentos do coração humano dela. Após uns instantes, ela o surpreendeu ao responder de súbito:

– Sim, claro que sim! - o tom fora alto, e baixando o rosto, mais contida, ajuntou: – Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

Mesmo já estando certo dos sentimentos dela, ouvi-la confirmar com tanta determinação o deixou muito contente. Como a distância que os separava era tão pequena, ele se aproximou mais e levantou o queixo dela, de modo a fitar-lhe os olhos. Percebeu que ela ficou acuada e, por isso, suprimiu a vontade de beijá-la e apenas tomou a mão dela e a apertou na sua única, num gesto cheio de ternura. Ficaram assim, com as mãos unidas e se olhando por alguns instantes, então ele falou:

– Que bom, já que fazê-la feliz é tudo que mais quero.

Suas palavras geraram tamanha comoção na jovem que os olhos dela ficaram ainda mais brilhante e seu rosto muito corado. Bem devagar, ele foi abaixando as mãos unidas, até pousar a dela sobre o joelho flexionado dela própria e afastou a dele em seguida. Tendo retesado a postura, ele voltou a falar:

– Então, pelo que já conversei com a senhora Kaede, imagino que teremos muito a fazer pelos próximos dias.

Rin concordou com a cabeça, mas logo tornou a desviar o olhar, baixando o rosto, talvez para esconder alguma lágrima involuntária.

– Espero que compreenda - retomou ele – que, em função de toda essa preparação, provavelmente acontecerá de eu estar ausente um ou outro dia.

– Sim, senhor, eu compreendo perfeitamente.

O silêncio pairou então, afinal já não restava nada a ser dito. Observando-a atentamente, pelo constrangimento que percebia nela e, deduzindo que houvesse ficado abalada com a conversa, ele se colocou de pé; ao invés de dispensá-la, achou melhor ele mesmo se retirar.

– Estarei no jardim, caso precise de mim.

Ele estava a um passo da porta do lugar, quando ela o chamou:

– Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Surpreendido com a firmeza e altura do tom, ele virou o rosto por sobre o ombro e disse:

– Sim?

– Posso lhe servir um chá? - ela perguntou em sua gentileza tão característica, a despeito da face ainda muito corada.

De tão admirado, ele até demorou para responder:

– Sim, seria ótimo.

Rin lhe lançou um amistoso sorriso e se colocou de pé num instante - uma verdadeira façanha em virtude do volumoso quimono que usava -, então ela se adiantou em deixar a sala antes dele, dizendo que faria seu chá predileto. Vendo-a se afastar ligeira, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça levemente e comentou sozinho:

– Essa é minha Rin.

Pois aquela última atitude dela fez com que ele vislumbrasse melhor um dos aspectos mais valorosos de sua relação: o fato de que a admiração que ela lhe dedicava parecia nunca levar em conta quem ele era ou sua origem. Sim, fora esse jeito tão espontâneo dela se comportar em sua presença que o cativara, e desde seu primeiro momento juntos.

Suspirou satisfeito, ora, em vista do que acabara de acontecer, qualquer dúvida que ele ainda pudesse ter de estar fazendo a coisa certa, foi expelida de seu coração _youkai_.

**Continua...**

_Capítulo especialmente dedicado à Hinalle, lBruuHxD e Kate. Um presentinho de Natal para os leitores que ainda aparecerem por aqui, o que será um sinal de grande perseverança... risos._

_É, já são mais de 2 anos de postagens e eu não tenho a menor ideia de quando conseguirei encerrar esse projeto. Mas a boa notícia é que essa é minha única fanfic em andamento agora. Encerro dizendo que em breve estarei respondendo todos os reviews pendentes e desejando um bom Natal e uma ótima virada de ano a todos que tem acompanhado! Muito obrigada!_


	18. Longevidade

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 18: Longevidade**

Apenas três dias haviam se passado desde a conversa na qual Sesshoumaru e Rin confirmaram um ao outro o desejo pela união. Era uma noite chuvosa e o _youkai_ branco se achava recolhido em um salão reservado - um recinto similar aos escritórios domiciliares dos dias atuais. Acomodado a uma mesa baixa, ele lia um pergaminho que relatava crônicas do legendário clã dos _youkais_ cachorros; não que apreciasse tanto assim o assunto, simplesmente pegou o primeiro rolo ao alcance da única mão. Foi então que Jaken apareceu ali e logo se achegou a ele, cabisbaixo.

– Qual o problema, Jaken?

– Senhor Sesshoumaru, estive pensando naquilo que o senhor comentou hoje mais cedo. O senhor disse que intenta enviar uma carta à sua estimada mãe, para comunicá-la acerca do casamento.

O _youkai_ fez um gesto em assentimento.

– Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, não seria melhor se nós fossemos lá anunciar a nova? Rin iria adorar visitar novamente o Castelo das Terras do Oeste. Ela sempre comenta isso comigo. Quando fomos lá tratar do assunto da herança, ela era tão criança e ficou maravilhada.

– Entendo que seria um passeio divertido para ela, mas prefiro evitar isso, Jaken. Imagino que minha mãe será contra a minha união com Rin, por isso comunicá-la já é o bastante, para que ela não me venha exigir depois que eu despose alguma fêmea do clã.

– Mas é justamente pensando na situação do senhor com o clã que eu digo que não convém apenas mandar uma carta. Embora os anciãos tenham concordado em dar ao senhor a parte que decidiram lhe cabia na herança, o senhor deve se recordar das palavras de sua mãe naquele dia...

Sesshoumaru trouxe a lembrança à mente numa imagem vívida: "Quando enjoar dessa patética travessura, Sesshoumaru, volte para assumir suas responsabilidades e tomar posse de sua real herança.", foram as palavras que a mãe lhe dissera na ocasião.

– É evidente que sua honorável mãe acredita que o senhor ainda retornará ao clã. E o senhor há de convir que isso não estará assim tão fora de cogitação depois que Rin... Bem, o senhor sabe.

O semblante do _youkai_ branco exibiu uma contundente perturbação.

– Depois que ela morrer, você quer dizer.

Jaken confirmou, quebrantado.

– Não se inquiete com isso, Jaken. Tenseiga cuidará para que Rin viva tanto quanto eu - decretou ele.

– Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga pode realmente prolongar a vida de Rin? Se o poder de Tenseiga só funciona em cadáveres, não será preciso encerrar a vida de Rin repetidas vezes para então revivê-la? Eu, sinceramente, não consigo acreditar que exista um poder capaz de trazer uma mesma pessoa de volta à vida mais de uma vez - Jaken se sentou no chão, com ar muito compenetrado, praticamente falando sozinho. – Além do mais, não vejo como isso poderá impedir que Rin envelheça. Não que seja ruim ela envelhecer, mas se ela envelhecer tão rápido como todos os humanos... - angustiado, Jaken se calou, mas sabia que o mestre, astuto que era, compreenderia logo o que deixara nas entrelinhas.

– Ora, você me faz perceber a seriedade do problema, Jaken. Devo pensar em algo para solucionar isso.

– É por isso que insisto que devemos ir à fortaleza das Terras do Oeste pedir conselhos a sua honorável mãe. E, com todo o respeito, senhor Sesshoumaru, já considerou a possibilidade de sua mãe não se opor ao casamento? Talvez nossa Rin consiga cativá-la, do mesmo modo que nos cativou a nós! - entusiasmou-se o sapo.

– Não, Jaken, levar Rin à fortaleza dos _youkais_ cachorros agora que estou desligado do clã, seria uma insensatez. Será a oportunidade perfeita para os anciões darem cabo da vida dela. Aqueles velhos podem até ser honrados, mas sabem ser impiedosos, sobretudo com humanos. É certo que estou bem mais forte, mas ainda assim eu não poderia dar conta de todos eles e protegê-la. Se for pra ir até lá, deverei ir sozinho.

Jaken ficou espantado com o prognóstico, embora fizesse todo sentido.

– Compreendo... De todo modo, não consigo pensar em alguém melhor do que sua honorável mãe para aconselhá-lo, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Pois bem, Jaken, você venceu. Farei como está dizendo.

Jaken o olhou com a veneração de sempre e assentiu satisfeito, instantes depois se retirou. Sesshoumaru acompanhou com os olhos a saída dele, pensando que raras vezes o tinha visto tão preocupado.

– Está certo, pequeno Jaken, nós dois fomos totalmente cativados por Rin.

ooo ooo ooo

Voando em Arurun, sob um sol pálido, Sesshoumaru já podia vislumbrar a colossal construção que tão bem conhecia. O mais ostentoso castelo de qualquer imperador humano pareceria nada além de um miserável casebre se posto ao lado daquela monumental fortaleza, talvez nenhuma obra humana pudesse se equiparar a ela. O prédio principal ocupava um raio de alguns quilômetros, tinha o teto vermelho e era todo entalhado em mármore branco; contava com colunas gigantes e robustas, portas imensas com ferrolhos de ouro maciço, vidraças coloridas, jardins maravilhosos, enfim, era absolutamente impressionante. Contudo, a ele, aquela fortaleza impressionava muito pouco.

Desde tenra idade, a única ambição de Sesshoumaru era superar o pai em força; riquezas, castelos, _status_ nunca lhe despertaram o interesse. Ao pensar no pai, ele se questionou se as novas prioridades em sua vida não o teriam distanciado da antiga meta. Meneou a cabeça em negativa. Embora as caçadas que empreendia com o irmão, e outrora com a _youkai_ lobo, na maioria das vezes, não passassem de desafios simplórios, ele se deparava com _youkais_ de poder elevado numa frequência considerável. Mas não se enganava: para atingir o nível do pai precisaria ainda de muito tempo, séculos talvez, mas, por hora, importava que continuasse se fortalecendo, ainda que faltasse tanto, um dia haveria de consegui-lo.

Em toda sua altivez característica, o _youkai_ branco conduziu sua montaria ao centro do vasto átrio do palácio, e antes que Arurun pousasse ao chão, a mãe veio-lhe de encontro.

A progenitora de Sesshoumaru chamava-se Satori e era uma _youkai_ estonteantemente formosa. Contava com séculos de vida, porém estacionara no auge da beleza, transparecendo uma falsa juventude. Era esguia e de trejeitos delicados. Naquele dia, como de costume, estava munida de um quimono branco com uma estampa lilás, uma pele - similar a que o filho usava no ombro - guarnecia-lhe os braços, e ela exibia um vistoso medalhão ao pescoço. O dourado dos olhos ficava realçado pela maquiagem nas pálpebras e os lábios estavam pintados de roxo. Os cabelos, do mesmo tom prateado do de Sesshoumaru, estavam presos por uma presilha no alto da cabeça e eram muito compridos.

– Ora, ora... O bom filho a casa torna. E vens sem os pequenos vermezinhos? Enfim, te livrastes deles?

– Jaken tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. E quanto a Rin, ficaria surpresa em ver que ela já tem quase a sua estatura.

– Como é possível? Passaram-se poucos dias desde que aqui estiveram.

– Mais de sete anos na contagem humana. Mas isso é irrelevante, preciso lhe falar.

Satori estendeu a mão à entrada, chamando-o a ir na frente. Ainda que ela fosse a atual soberana, o costume ali era que as fêmeas andassem logo atrás dos machos. Dada a magnitude do lugar, os dois gastaram um bom tempo até chegarem a um salão de audiências, onde a bela _youkai_ rumou a uma poltrona que mais parecia um trono. O filho logo se acomodou num assento similar, bem à frente dela.

– O que queres agora, Sesshoumaru? Mais ouro?

– Não, tenho acumulado o suficiente por mim mesmo. Um dos motivos da vinda é comunicá-la de meu casamento.

Satori se colocou de pé, havia satisfação em seu semblante.

– Mas que notícia formidável! E trata-se, com certeza, de uma sulista, visto que não pode ser uma das nossas! Conheço-a? Diga-me!

– Sim, você a conhece, mas não é uma sulista.

– Ó, Sesshoumaru! Não poderia ser uma fêmea do Leste, ou uma odiosa nortista!

– De modo algum - assegurou calmo.

– Digas de uma vez! Não me deixes assim em angustia!

– Rin.

– Rin? - ela pestanejou. – Que nome diferente. Não conheço nenhuma Rin, muito embora o nome não me soe estranho. De qual família ela é?

– A minha Rin, a humana.

Satori levou a mão à boca e logo voltou a se sentar. Encarava-o com uma expressão atônita e furiosa, então advertiu:

– Eu espero que não estejas falando a sério.

– Diferente de você, eu sempre falo - ele retrucou de pronto.

– Pensas em te casares com uma humana? Isso é inadmissível!

– Já imaginava que reagiria assim, mas saiba que estou decidido, portanto, é tolice tentar me deter. Na realidade, a esse respeito vim apenas comunicá-la.

– Pretendes cortar teus vínculos com o clã de uma vez por todas?

– De certo modo... No entanto, preciso de um favor seu, em troca do qual posso me dispor a lutar pelo clã, na eventualidade de algum conflito.

– Te dispores? Quanta arrogância... Não és tão filhote assim para continuares com essas travessuras, Sesshoumaru.

– Poupe-me de seus sermões. Se não pode fazer nada por mim, devo seguir imediatamente à procura de outro alguém.

Alterada, ela meneou a cabeça e disse:

– O que queres?

– Primeiro que me responda algo: A espada que meu pai me confiou, Tenseiga, pode reviver humanos mais de uma vez?

– Lógico que não! - disse mal humorada, apertando a têmpora. – Nem humanos, nem _youkais_. Ainda não somos deuses.

– Jaken estava certo - ele murmurou consigo mesmo. – Você saberia então de algum meio de prolongar a vida de um ser humano, tanto quanto a vida de um _youkai_?

Satori estreitou os olhos dourados nele.

– Talvez eu saiba... Mas e daí?

Ele franziu o cenho, rogando por paciência.

– Mãe - após atingir a maturidade, raramente ele se dirigia a ela daquela forma, e o tom foi brando também –, terá que aceitar que amo Rin. Vou me unir a ela, ela me dará filhos... - ele dizia, mas Satori interpôs, exaltada.

– Cala-te! Não permitirei que faças tal loucura! O que te aconteceu? Que feitiço poderoso essas miseráveis humanas têm usado para transtornar nossos líderes? Tu mais que qualquer outro, mais que eu própria, condenaste teu pai por ele ter se unido àquela humana, e agora vens aqui dizer-me que vais fazer a mesma coisa?

Sesshoumaru sustentou o olhar furioso dela, sem esboçar a menor reação, mantendo-se em total silêncio.

Satori fitava os olhos do filho e então ficou perplexa, ele parecia uma réplica de Inutaishou, até o modo como os cabelos dele estavam presos era idêntico ao que o pai costumava usar. Ela suspirou fundo e lembranças desagradáveis lhe vieram à mente em borbotões, porém não se manteve calada por muito tempo:

– Não te posso entender, da mesma forma que não pude a teu pai. Nunca fui acometida dessa coisa que chamam amor e espero continuar assim.

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu com a declaração, que confirmou sua suspeita de que os pais haviam se unido não por se amarem, mas por causa do clã, o casamento dos dois fora mera conveniência. E isso, de certa forma, também lhe serviu de explicação para a predileção que, julgava ele, o pai sempre mantivera por Inuyasha, o fruto de um amor genuíno. Mas tratou de afastar isso do pensamento, não era tempo nem lugar de trazer à tona velhas mágoas. Chegou a lamentar pela sorte da mãe, mas só conseguia pensar que não queria o mesmo para si.

– Essa moleca deve significar realmente bastante para ti. Já que tiveste o descaramento de recorreres a mim depois dos transtornos que nos tem causado. É ousadia demais, até para ti.

– Sim, ela significa - ele concordou com simplicidade.

Buscando dominar a raiva, Satori andou pelo cômodo.

– Mal me recordo dela. Era um filhote quando aqui estiveram.

– Digo que está muito mudada.

– E tu realmente a amas?

– Profundamente.

– Pela Lua, não capto qualquer hesitação em ti, estás a ser sincero! Mas é tão simples a ti virares as costas a nós, Sesshoumaru? Ao teu poder?

– A presença de Rin em minha vida não me fez menos forte. Na realidade, por ela, é que tenho progredido neste atual momento. Tanto que aposto a mim mesmo ao oferecer meu poder ao clã.

– Custo a acreditar que possas estar mais forte em função disso, mas se assim o for, deve ser essa a razão pela qual não lhe dói deixar o clã: nunca deste a mínima às nossas tradições, só pensavas em superar o pai em força.

– Exato - concordou e, em seguida, se levantou.

Já no limite da paciência, ele se afastou alguns passos de onde a mãe estava. Esperou um pouco ainda, mas logo se convenceu de que só perdia tempo ali, então começou a andar em direção à porta do salão.

– Existe um meio - disse Satori, fazendo Sesshoumaru se deter. – Um encantamento.

De olhos vidrados, ele se voltou a ela, que logo gesticulou para que tornasse a se sentar. Ela também se sentou.

– Mas requer itens difíceis de se obter. Teu pai conhecia o encantamento, mas foi morto antes de reunir os itens.

– Mas alguém já obteve êxito nisso?

– Penso que sim. Mas que certeza se pode ter? Que necessidade temos de humanos? Só Inutaishou que gostava de ser inovador.

– Pois bem, saber que existe um meio já me é o bastante, descobrirei o resto por minha conta.

– Não sejas assim impaciente, meu filho, posso não apenas dar-te o rolo com o encantamento, mas fornecer-te os pormenores da conjuração.

– Faria isso? - ele indagou com desconfiança.

– Sim, muito embora não devesse. Acontece que me agrada a ideia de que fiques em débito comigo.

Ele assentiu com um gesto.

– Mas, já adianto: a pureza de meu sangue e o fato de Inutaishou já ser um _dai-youkai_ quando nós dois te geramos, faz de ti um _youkai_ de extrema longevidade; teu aspecto físico atual é uma prova disso. Magia alguma neste mundo poderá estender a vida dessa humana à mesma medida da tua; ela morrerá antes de ti, é inevitável.

– Compreendo. Isso eu já imaginava.

– Mas é certo que o encantamento poderá fazê-la viver o bastante para que crie até a maturidade um ou dois filhos teus.

– Até a maturidade? Isso daria uns quatrocentos anos.

– Sim, é o que melhor poderás conseguir. Isso, é claro, se obtiveres os itens.

– Certamente obterei - decretou resoluto.

– E, além dos itens, o encantamento deverá ser feito numa lua específica. Penso que seja a primeira após o equinócio da Primavera, mas não estou bem lembrada agora, confirmaremos isso depois. Venha comigo, tenho muito a lhe explicar.

Num caminhar idêntico, vagaroso e cheio de altivez, ambos seguiram do salão em direção a uma suntuosa sala de relíquias. Lá, Sesshoumaru ficou até o anoitecer com a mãe, e ela lhe contou antigas histórias e lhe mostrou uma série de gravuras e mapas. Mais tarde, Sesshoumaru atendeu o pedido da mãe de que fizesse uma refeição na companhia dela, depois que ela lhe assegurou que nenhum dos anciões estaria presente.

Jantaram num salão reservado e conversaram quase nada. Uma vez inteirado dos requesitos para o encantamento, ele já podia intuir que a jornada pela obtenção dos itens seria mais demorada e complicada do que calculara, e isso o deixou apreensivo demais para tentar ser sociável. Mas sabia que Satori não tomaria isso por destrato, esse era o seu jeito e ninguém o conhecia melhor do que ela.

ooo ooo ooo

Muito longe da fortaleza _youkai_ do oeste, na mansão, na tarde do mesmo dia, recostados sob a frondosa árvore do jardim nos fundos da ala central, Jaken e Rin conversavam.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru me disse que vai voltar o mais rápido possível - comentou Rin.

– Sim, minha menina, mas pode ser que ele demore um pouco, pois está cuidando de um assunto muito importante.

– Claro que o senhor sabe que assunto tão importante é esse, não é mesmo, senhor Jaken? Não poderia me dizer?

Ela o olhava com ar cheio de curiosidade, sempre que fazia aquilo conseguia arrancar qualquer segredo dele. Bufou e abaixou a cabeça, perguntando-se porque ela tinha que ser tão encantadora, mas estava resoluto em não dizer nada.

– Sabe, senhor Jaken? - começou ela, num tom que soou demasiado triste ao _youkai_ sapo. – Eu, às vezes, sinto falta daquele tempo das nossas jornadas, quando éramos só nós três e Arurun.

– Ah, minha querida, mas agora as coisas são diferentes.

– Eu sei! Não estou reclamando! - ela se emendou, afoita. – De jeito nenhum!

Jaken assentiu e ponderou um momento.

– Bom, acho que não tem problema eu lhe contar onde o senhor Sesshoumaru foi. Ele foi à fortaleza dos _youkais_ cachorros, contar à mãe dele sobre o casamento.

– Ele foi até o castelo? Visitar a senhora Satori? - sobressaltou-se ela. – Mas, se era isso, por que ele não levou a gente, senhor Jaken?

– Entenda, Rin, como o senhor Sesshoumaru pediu rompimento com o clã, não é mais seguro que você vá lá, principalmente agora que vão se casar... Consegue entender?

Ela fez uma cara pensativa.

– Por eu ser humana, não é?

– Sim... Mas claro que você vale muito mais do que mil fêmeas _youkais_! - exclamou energicamente. – Só que nem todos lá pensam assim - emendou mais contido.

– Eu entendo, senhor Jaken - ela concordou, porém enrubesceu.

Jaken se sentiu mal por tê-la constrangido. Então, sem qualquer aviso, ele se agarrou à cintura dela e a abraçou carinhosamente com toda força de seus braços curtos e miúdos.

– Ó, Rin... - dizia o sapo, mas não pôde continuar.

Rin ficou um pouco confusa com a atitude dele, não imaginava uma razão para aquilo.

– Parece que não sou a única que se angustia com a ausência do senhor Sesshoumaru! Não fique assim, senhor Jaken. Eu já sei, vou fazer um doce bem gostoso pro senhor!

O sapo levantou os olhos, que estavam mais brilhantes, e perguntou com beicinho:

– _Dorayaki_?

– Sim, se é o que quer!

– Quero! Quero muito!

Rin se levantou de súbito, derrubando-o no chão, e saiu correndo em direção a ala da casa que lhes pertencia. Jaken logo correu atrás dela, mas, tendo ficado muito para trás, falou consigo mesmo:

– Ó, Rin, o que será de nós quando você se for? - mas tão logo disse isso, abanou a cabeça em negação e se repreendeu: – Vá, Jaken, deixe de pensar bobagens! É bem melhor aproveitar o presente do que se inquietar com o futuro - e, voltando a correr, vibrou: – _Dorayaki_! _Dorayaki_! Rin - berrou ele, ao chegar à casa –, faça bastante!

– Vou fazer! - ela gritou de volta.

Jaken cuidou então de ajudá-la no que podia.

**Continua...**

ooo ooo ooo

Finalmente uma atualização! Este foi um capítulo inédito e que tornou mais verossímeis os eventos da "Naraku Apaixonado?" Espero que tenham gostado! Hinalle, o que seria de mim sem você? Obrigada por sempre betar essa fanfic!

E vem aventura nos próximos capítulos, já que Sesshoumaru está para embarcar numa perigosa busca! Conto com a presença de todos, hein! Não deixem de comentar! Grande abraço e até a próxima!

**NOTAS**:

1) O nome da mãe de Sesshoumaru não foi revelado no mangá e nem no anime, mas, ultimamente, tem corrido um boato na net de que o nome seja Satori, por isso usei aqui, mas se alguém souber mais informações, por favor, me avise.

2) Dorayaki é o nome de um doce japonês, uma tortinha recheada com doce de feijão.


	19. Mistério

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 19: Mistério**

Tendo partido do Castelo das Terras do Oeste - onde acabou pernoitando -, Sesshoumaru até pensou em já seguir a procura do artefato místico necessário para o sortilégio que, segundo sua mãe, iria prolongar o tempo de vida de Rin, porém se viu obrigado a voltar ao vilarejo, não apenas para comunicar seus planos aos próximos - e também rever a noiva -, mas, sobretudo, para ter uma conversa com Inuyasha. Aconteceu que no caminho de volta, ainda quando sobrevoava os arredores do castelo, ele se deparou com Toutousai, flutuando em sua excêntrica montaria - a vaca de três olhos -, e este lhe revelara algo surpreendente acerca de Tenseiga e Tessaiga.

Segundo Toutousai, Tenseiga e Tessaiga embora houvessem sido forjadas separadamente, a partir dos caninos de seu poderoso pai, deveriam compor uma só espada. No entanto, para que a fusão pudesse acontecer as duas deveriam atingir um nível máximo de evolução.

Já fazia alguns anos que o próprio Toutousai havia reforjado Tenseiga e, desde então, além do poder de trazer os mortos de volta à vida, ela também passou a ser usada como uma arma. Foi nessa época que Sesshoumaru dominou uma técnica avassaladora chamada Lua Cortante do Mundo dos Mortos, Meidou Zangetsuha. Essa técnica consistia na criação de um invólucro de energia sinistra que, ao atingir o adversário, tragava-o para o Mundo dos Mortos inelutavelmente.

Quanto à Tessaiga, ao longo daqueles anos, além da Ferida do Vento, Kaze no kizu, outras técnicas haviam sido alcançadas por Inuyasha: a Onda Explosiva, Bakuryuuha, que criava redemoinhos de vento a partir da energia sinistra dos adversários; a Lâmina Vermelha, Akai Tessaiga, que era capaz de quebrar barreiras místicas; a Lâmina de Escamas de Dragão, Ryuurin no Tessaiga, capaz de cortar a fonte da energia sinistra do adversário; e a técnica mais recente, a Lâmina de Diamante, Kougou Souha, que disparava estilhaços cortantes e indestrutíveis contra os oponentes.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso em saber que tanto Tenseiga quanto Tessaiga ainda pudessem evoluir, mas não inteiramente. Isso porque na primeira vez que ele usou a técnica Meidou Zangetsuha, o formato de seu invólucro foi o de uma lua crescente. Com o passar do tempo, esse formato foi se modificando, aumentando, de modo que era de se esperar que o estágio final fosse o de uma lua cheia, ou um círculo perfeito. Entretanto, a única ocasião em que Sesshoumaru desferiu um círculo foi num embate contra um adversário chamado Shishinki - que se dizia o criador da técnica. Nessa luta, a extrema elevação da energia sinistra do youkai branco fez Tenseiga ressonar estranhamente com Tensaiga, e quando ele e o irmão desferiram um ataque combinado, o resultado foi uma perfeita e temível esfera negra que engoliu Shishinki. Desde então, Sesshoumaru não havia mais sido capaz de reproduzir o efeito, por mais energia sinistra que manifestasse. Agora compreendia que a razão disso não tinha nada a ver com falta de domínio e que algo mais obscuro residia naquele detalhe que vinha menosprezando há tantos anos.

Mas não havia porque se repreender: ainda que incompleta a Meidou Zangetsuha já era demasiadamente mortífera, tanto que ele só a empregava contra oponentes muito fortes, coisa cada vez mais rara de se encontrar, ao menos naquelas redondezas. Definitivamente, não era o fato da Meidou Zangetsuha estar imperfeita que mais o perturbava naquele momento e sim a ideia de uma espada que reunisse em si todas aquelas técnicas devastadoras. Era impossível prever o que algo dessa proporção acarretaria. Por fim, ele chegou a cogitar se não seria a intenção de seu pai que ele e Inuyasha duelassem para descobrir quem seria o detentor dessa nova espada que viria aparecer. Quando levantou essa questão, Toutousai mostrou-se evasivo e disse que sua incumbência era apenas revelar o destino final das espadas. Sesshoumaru intuiu que o forjador escondia algo, e estava certo, mas só descobriria do que se tratava dentro de algum tempo.

Depois que Toutousai o deixou, ele retomou a viagem e chegou ao lar ao cair da tarde. Rin o recebeu com euforia e o encheu de perguntas. Ele precisou de um bom tempo para saciar a imensa curiosidade dela. Após ouvir os relatos, Jaken ficou bastante intrigado com o suposto o mistério das espadas. Quando a conversa chegou ao fim já era noite, então Sesshoumaru deixou para procurar o irmão no dia seguinte.

E lá estava o youkai branco, em frente à escadinha da ala de seu irmão, quando percebeu que não captava o cheiro do mais novo e logo obteve a confirmação de que ele não estava ali. Kagome veio a seu encontro e lhe avisou que Inuyasha havia partido de madrugada para atender um senhor feudal. Aborrecido, a despeito do semblante imperturbável, ele estava prestes a dar meia volta, mas teve um mau pressentimento e então perguntou à jovem da outra era:

– Você sabe em que direção ele foi?

– Para o sul. Trata-se daquele senhor feudal das nove filhas.

– E você não foi com ele por quê? Há youkais perigosos envolvidos?

– Eu acredito que sim, mas não fui porque hoje preciso voltar ao meu tempo.

– Entendo. Quem sabe essa não é uma oportunidade para desvendar o mistério? - ele disse a si mesmo, porém alto bastante para que a jovem retrucasse:

– Mistério? Que mistério?

– Não é nada... Tenha um bom dia, Kagome.

ooo ooo

Saltando acima das copas das árvores, Sesshoumaru já podia sentir o descomunal poder místico emanado por Tessaiga, o que levava a crer que o irmão devia estar enfrentando um adversário de poder considerável.

– Ele ainda está lutando? Mas é um fraco mesmo - cuspiu as palavras como quem pouco se importasse com o bem estar do mais novo.

Passado um tempo e ao alcançar uma pequena clareira da mata que fazia fronteira com o vilarejo, Sesshoumaru ficou alarmado com o que viu. Inuyasha se achava numa situação crítica, à mercê de um youkai cachorro como eles. O tal tinha um aspecto humanóide, cabelos violáceos não muito longos e os olhos de um lilás apagado. Era alto e os dedos magérrimos adornados com garras letais. Usava calça e quimono. Estava com os caninos afiados cravados na jugular de Inuyasha e este à beira da inconsciência, talvez até da morte.

Mesmo ainda estando à distância, Sesshoumaru sacou Toukijin e desferiu uma rajada de vento cortante. O golpe acertou o braço do youkai, fazendo-o soltar Inuyasha ao chão. O youkai branco se aproximava na intenção de exterminar o adversário, mas eis que este passou a fitá-lo nos olhos de modo desafiador. Então, apontando uma garra em sua direção, disse:

– Ele não foi páreo pra mim. E mesmo você não é.

– Quer apostar?

Ficaram a umas quatro jardas de distância. Sesshoumaru olhou momentaneamente para o irmão tombado, reparando na profunda mordida e, quando voltou a olhar o atacante, espantou-se ao ver que ele agora tinha uma espada em punho.

"Mas quando ele..." pensava consigo, porém não houve tempo para concluir a indagação e teve que se esquivar de um ataque. Se não fosse tão veloz e de rápidos reflexos, o braço que lhe restava também teria sido mutilado. Ficou perplexo com a rapidez daquele enigmático adversário. Seria um lacaio de Toutousai? Não lhe parecia mera coincidência que um dia após o forjador lhe falar sobre o destino das espadas um youkai como aquele aparecesse nas redondezas.

Recuou alguns passos, fitando a espada que o adversário empunhava, tratava-se de uma formidável katana que, exposta à luz solar, refletia um brilho azulado. Em postura defensiva, Sesshoumaru exigiu saber:

– Quem é você?

– Um dos remanescentes do tempo de seu pai - outra vez o youkai branco se espantou e o tal ajuntou: – E dos mais fracos.

Então o dos olhos lilás guardou sua katana, numa bainha presa em suas costas e, se abaixando ao chão, puxou Tessaiga da mão do desacordado Inuyasha.

– Ficarei com ela.

Reagindo rápido e sem qualquer hesitação, Sesshoumaru desferiu um golpe vertical contra o sujeito. A força do ataque foi tamanha que se tivesse sido lançada contra um rochedo ou uma árvore milenar os teria cortado ao meio, porém, o estranho não sofreu danos, como se o golpe houvesse ricocheteado numa barreira. Em outros tempos, Sesshoumaru teria contra-atacado até vencer - ou morrer -, mas agora agia em função de novos valores.

Não sabia nada acerca daquele oponente e Inuyasha precisava ser reanimado. Valendo-se então de sua incrível velocidade, tomou Tessaiga da mão do oponente e chutou-o no abdômen. A reação - muito atípica de guerreiros de sua estirpe -, pegou o outro youkai de surpresa, lançando-o muitas jardas na direção das árvores. Aproveitando a brecha, Sesshoumaru aproximou Tessaiga de sua bainha e assim que ela se transmutou em katana, jogou o irmão num dos ombros e sumiu dali.

ooo ooo

Um pouco mais tarde, na mansão, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam reunidos no salão da ala central com aquele youkai pulga, o sábio Miuga.

– Pois bem, pela descrição do senhor Sesshoumaru - dizia Miuga -, esse youkai que atacou o senhor Inuyasha só pode ser o Amanuma. E, sim, ele é um dos renomados guerreiros do tempo do pai de vocês.

– Aquele miserável! - vociferou o meio-youkai. – Isso não vai ficar assim!

– Tente se acalmar, Inuyasha - aconselhou o monge. – Ficar berrando assim não vai te levar a lugar algum e pode fazer seus ferimentos voltarem a se abrir.

– Cala a boca, Miroku! - rebateu o impulsivo.

– Miuga, ele disse que é dos mais fracos - interpôs o youkai branco.

– Ora, de fraco ele não tem nada. Ele fala assim porque foi vencido uma vez.

– Pelo meu pai? - quis saber Inuyasha.

– Não. Ele e seu pai nunca se enfrentaram.

– Por que não? - adiantou-se Sesshoumaru. – Eram amigos?

– Não chegava a tanto. Como o senhor Inutaishou era mais velho que Amanuna, ele o respeitava, como todo mundo. Mas o maior rival de Amanuma era um youkai chamado Yue, esse sim foi um grande amigo de seu pai. Foi Yue quem venceu Amanuma. Então quando ele viu que não era páreo para Yue, não foi tolo de desafiar Inutaishou.

– E esse tal de Yue? - perguntou Inuyasha. – Ainda é vivo?

– Sim, mas dizem que ele está muito doente, no fim da vida mesmo.

– O que foi, Inuyasha? - começou Sesshoumaru, em tom de provocação. – Ficou com tanto medo de Amanuma que quer pedir uma ajuda ao velho amigo do papai?

Faltou pouco para Inuyasha espumar de raiva.

– Vá pro inferno seu miserável duma figa!

Miroku e Miuga caíram na risada.

– Aquele desgraçado me pegou de surpresa. Mas farei com que ele se arrependa - soprou entre dentes.

– Miuga, eu achei estranho esse Amanuma ter demonstrado interesse em Tessaiga - comentou o youkai branco.

– Ah, isso é compreensível, senhor Sesshoumaru. Quem não conhece a fama de Tessaiga? Certamente ele queria usá-la em proveito próprio.

– Certamente - devolveu, porém pouco convencido.

A conversa seguiu por algum tempo ainda. Entre injúrias e impropérios Inuyasha dizia que iria se vingar. Traçaram então um plano, o qual deveria ser posto em prática ao entardecer daquele mesmo dia, mas não foi o que se sucedeu. Com toda a agitação, Sesshoumaru nem teve ocasião de tratar com o mais novo o assunto das espadas.

ooo ooo

Antes de partir à caça de Amanuma, Sesshoumaru quis dar uma satisfação a Rin, chamando-a até seu gabinete. Quando ela chegou ali, o surpreendeu com Toukijin em punho - ele estava checando a lâmina afiada em busca de sinais de desgaste em virtude do uso contínuo.

– Com sua licença, senhor Sesshoumaru - disse ela, à porta do recinto.

– Esteja à vontade - retrucou, embainhando a espada e, logo em seguida, sorriu-lhe amistosamente.

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, olhando em sua direção e, por certo, notando suas vestes de viagem, além da espada, Rin se adiantou, perguntando:

– O senhor vai sair a uma hora dessas, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Para meu infortúnio. Queria ter partido pela tarde, mas graças aquele inútil do meu irmão tive que esperar até agora.

Reparou que ela deu um pequeno sobressalto com a forma exaltada com que ele falou do mais novo.

– Não me olhe assim. Eu não vou brigar com ele só porque ele é um atrapalhado.

– Eu sei, senhor Sesshoumaru. O senhor não faz mais isso. Mas a razão da minha preocupação é outra. Eu ouvi o senhor monge dizer que esse inimigo que quase matou o maninho Inuyasha é muito perigoso!

– Isso é um exagero. Ele não é tão perigoso assim. Inuyasha pode, e diz que vai, dar cabo dele sozinho. Eu só me dispus a ir junto porque fiquei intrigado com o interesse desse youkai em Tessaiga... - olhando pela janela e abaixando o tom da voz, como quem falasse sozinho, ele ajuntou: – Não vejo motivo para um youkai como ele querer essa espada, mesmo porque ele já tem uma. Será que ele não sabe que Tessaiga só pode ser usada por Inuyasha?

Rin o escutava com atenção, mas provavelmente não devia estar entendendo muita coisa. Voltando-se a ela, Sesshoumaru se aproveitou de seu estado de inércia, para se aproximar e pousar a mão naquele rosto tão lindo.

– Pode me perdoar por tantas ausências? - ele perguntou e escorregou a mão pela face alva, numa leve carícia, mas não ficou assim perto dela por muito tempo e logo se distanciou um pouco.

Ainda que não conseguisse disfarçar o acanhamento que aquelas singelas manifestações de afeto dele lhe causavam, Rin jamais deixava de responder.

– Isso não é coisa para pedir perdão, senhor Sesshoumaru. - ela retrucou com firmeza. – E eu prefiro mesmo que o senhor ajude o maninho Inuyasha.

– Pois muito bem. Mas não se esqueça que, como conversamos ontem, tão logo esse contratempo seja solucionado, terei que viajar para o norte.

– Sim, senhor. Eu entendo.

– Mas você ficará bem enquanto eu estiver fora?

– Claro que sim! - exclamou resoluta, arrancando um sorriso de contentamento dele. – Alem disso - continuou ela –, não vai demorar e estarei muito ocupada com a costureira que a senhora Kaede quer chamar.

– Costureira? - estranhou Sesshoumaru.

– Ah, sim! Disso eu estava me esquecendo. É um assunto que eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor...

– Prossiga.

– Sim, senhor. Segundo a senhora Kaede, de acordo com a tradição, para a cerimônia de casamento, a noiva... - após dizer essa palavra, ela hesitou um instante e enrubesceu, depois continuou: – deve usar outros quimonos além do quimono nupcial.

– Ah, é? Disso eu não sabia.

– Eu também não. A senhora Kaede gostaria muito de arcar com a encomenda desses outros quimonos, disse que seria uma honra para ela. O senhor tem alguma objeção, senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Não, mas isso não será um gasto demasiado para ela?

– Não, não será. A senhora Kaede tem lucrado bastante com os tratamentos medicinais que vem fazendo aqui e também nos vilarejos vizinhos.

– Muito bem, se ela faz essa questão, não tenho porque me opor.

– Ah, muito obrigada, senhor Sesshoumaru! Ela vai gostar de saber.

Sorriram um ao outro e se encararam por alguns instantes.

– Rin, eu quero que me prometa que quando eu voltar a encontrarei assim, sorrindo, e não triste e abatida pelos cantos.

– Eu prometo! O senhor me encontrará sorrindo quando voltar!

– Então parto mais tranquilo.

– Estarei rezando para que voltem todos em segurança. E para que não se machuque, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Ele sorriu e, como ainda estavam próximos, beijou-a na testa. No transcurso deste carinhoso gesto, ele pôde sentir sua amada estremecer toda e a temperatura do corpo miúdo aumentar, assim como os batimentos do coração humano. Mas, a despeito do perceptível abalo, ela não recuava um passo sequer, apenas se deixava beijar, docilmente.

Rin não o temia, jamais o temera e isso desde a primeira vez em que o viu - tombado na clareira de uma floresta, logo após ter sido gravemente ferido por Inuyasha, quando este descobrira a técnica da Ferida do Vento (*). E o fato de Rin não o temer era precisamente um dos mais fortes motivos de ele ter se apaixonado tão perdidamente por ela.

– Preciso ir - ele disse por fim e deu uns passos para trás.

– Sim, senhor... Tenha uma boa jornada.

– Muito obrigado. Farei o possível para voltar o quanto antes.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo

* Episódio 35 da série de TV.

Não pessoal eu não desisti ainda de terminar essa fic. Obrigada a todos que tem passado por aqui. Felizmente, o contador de visitas mostra que a história ainda está sendo visitada (e até bem visitada!), só reviews que não chegam mais, hehehe. Mas seja como for, não pretendo abandonar o projeto. Aproveito o momento para agradecer aos leitores não cadastrados do Fanfiction Net para os quais fiquei devendo agradecimentos nos capítulos passados. Então é isso aí, gente. Até a próxima!

podia matar

Há alguns anos, ele havia descoberto que, além do poder de trazer os mortos de volta à vida, Tenseiga também podia matar.

Num confronto com um adversário, Sesshoumaru fez Tenseiga manifestar uma técnica temerária chamada Meidou Zangetsuha. Essa técnica consistia na criação de um invólucro de energia sinistra que, ao atingir o adversário, tragava-o para o Mundo dos Mortos inelutavelmente.

Toutousai afirmou que embora o poder de Tenseiga de expulsar os Emissários do Mundo dos Mortos, responsáveis pela condução da alma depois da morte, atualmente fosse capaz de reviver youkais ou humanos a milhas de distância, se tal fosse a vontade do youkai branco, esse ainda não era o seu nível máximo de poder. E o mesmo acontecia com Tessaiga.


	20. Herança

**As crônicas de Sesshoumaru**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 20: Herança**

Seguindo um rastro de Amanuma que fora deixado por certo intencionalmente, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha caminhavam por entre as árvores da floresta na fronteira com o vilarejo, enquanto Jaken, Miroku e Miuga foram atrás de aliados do clã do Oeste para tentar descobrir algo sobre as intenções de Amanuma.

– Mas, Sesshoumaru - dizia Inuyasha –, se Tessaiga e Tenseiga virarem uma espada só, qual de nós dois vai ficar com ela?

– O mais forte, obviamente. Iremos decidir isso numa luta.

– Ah, ótimo! Eu vou adorar brigar com você só pra ficar com o que já é meu.

– Também vou achar ótimo te dar uma surra.

– Vai sonhando... Mas me diga: o que se ganha com isso? Por mais que eu pense a respeito, não percebo nada.

– Não se esforce tanto, pensar nunca foi seu forte. Mas, você tem razão, aparentemente não há vantagem alguma. O problema é que Toutousai deu a entender que a coisa não só é viável como necessária. Meu palpite é que, como das outras vezes, isso tudo deve ser mais um teste confiado a ele pelo nosso pai.

– Um teste?

– É o que eu acho. E também acho que Amanuma pode estar envolvido.

– Quanto a isso vai ser fácil descobrir. Já estou sentindo o cheiro desse desgraçado!

Dentro de algum tempo, os dois estavam em uma clareira e diante do _youkai_ cachorro Amanuma. Encontraram-no sentado numa pedra rente ao chão. Os cabelos compridos de um lilás suave, emoldurando um rosto bastante andrógino, esvoaçavam pela ação do vento noturno e também ocultavam a bainha amarrada em suas costas. Os olhos violáceos, soturnos, exibiam um brilho inumano.

– Então você me poupou o trabalho de ir caçá-lo e veio até mim, Inuyasha.

– Para o seu azar.

– Tenta passar valentia, mas chega acompanhado de seu irmão?

– Não seja idiota, ele só está aqui para testemunhar sua morte.

Amanuma riu ruidosamente e, claro, nada intimidado com a ameaça. Pouco depois ele se levantou, ficando a alguns passos dos irmãos.

Sesshoumaru deu uma boa olhada nele. Comparado a si, ele era mais alto, porém menos robusto. Não exibia a austeridade e a imponência dos _youkai_s do Oeste, mas transmitia a maturidade pertinente a sua idade. Ainda não conseguia captar a real dimensão da energia sinistra dele, mas já aprendera a lição de que _youkai_s poderosos costumavam ocultar a própria força para despistar seus muitos inimigos. Não tinha certeza ainda se este era o caso, mas não tardaria a descobrir.

– Já sabe que não é páreo pra mim. Portanto, facilite as coisas e me entregue Tessaiga. Se entregá-la, eu deixo você viver.

– Seu sem vergonha duma figa! Nem em mil anos eu entregaria Tessaiga pra você! Nem pra você, nem pra ninguém! - disse, lançando um olhar hostil ao irmão.

– Amanuma - começou Sesshoumaru –, vejo que você também carrega uma espada forjada por Toutousai. Então por que quer Tessaiga? Caso não saiba, ela só pode ser usada por alguém que possua sangue humano nas veias.

– Sim, eu sei desse pequeno inconveniente. Mas quem quer que for comprá-la de mim não precisa saber disso.

– Como é que é? - exclamou Inuyasha. – Você pensa em levar Tessaiga apenas para vendê-la? Como se ela fosse uma quinquilharia qualquer? - a indignação em sua voz era absoluta.

– E que outra serventia uma espada incompleta como essa teria para alguém do meu nível, além de me trazer lucro? - desdenhou Amanuma e exibiu um riso zombeteiro.

– Incompleta uma ova, seu miserável! Você já viu muito bem do que ela é capaz!

– Vi, vi sim. Claro que ela faz jus a fama que tem. Tessaiga, a espada forjada a partir de um canino do grande Cão Branco, Inutaishou. Tessaiga, a temível espada capaz de matar cem _youkai_s com apenas um golpe. Com toda certeza ela vai me render uma fortuna.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso! - exasperou-se Inuyasha. – Se eu já tinha motivos de sobra para querer sua cabeça, agora então nem se fala!

Aquele jeito abusado de Inuyasha e suas palavras revestidas de convencimento fizeram Amanuma voltar a rir ruidosamente.

– O que é tão engraçado? - Inuyasha exigiu saber.

– Você, garoto, dizendo que quer minha cabeça. Tem muita gente querendo, sabia?

– Amanuma - interveio o _youkai_ branco –, por que você disse que Tessaiga está incompleta?

– Hum, vejo que você é bem mais perspicaz que seu irmão, Sesshoumaru. Eu disse que Tessaiga está incompleta, porque eu mesmo constatei isso da outra vez que lutei com Inuyasha - respondeu placidamente, querendo despertar a curiosidade de seu interlocutor.

– Constatou como? - retrucou Sesshoumaru, bastante curioso.

– Hum, talvez seja mais fácil mostrar do que explicar...

Tirando uma fita de dentro do quimono, Amanuma prendeu os longos cabelos, num rabo alto, e depois levou a mão atrás das costas, para então puxar a espada que descansava na bainha amarrada ali. Posicionando à frente do corpo a lâmina aparentemente muito bem afiada, ele falou:

– Acorde, Kyouka - a este comando a espada dele se transmutou, adquirindo um formato idêntico ao de Tessaiga.

– Mas o que significa isso? - espantou-se Inuyasha. – Ela ficou igualzinha à Tessaiga.

– E não é só a aparência que é igual, garoto... - disse Amanuma e deu um salto para trás. Em seguida, sem qualquer preparo ou hesitação ele disparou um ataque devastador: – Ferida do Vento!

Apesar da enorme perplexidade, os irmãos conseguiram se esquivar e se empoleirar nas árvores ao redor antes que as rajadas de vento cortante os fatiassem.

– Mas que diabos foi isso? - desacreditou Inuyasha em murmúrio.

Sesshoumaru trocou um rápido olhar com ele e logo os dois estavam de volta à clareira, lado a lado, com suas espadas em punho e prontos para contra-atacar - o _youkai_ branco preferiu sacar Toukijin, só usaria Tenseiga se as coisas se complicassem.

– O que acharam? - perguntou Amanuma num tom entusiasmado. – Aqui vai outro: Onda Explosiva! - bradou com empolgação.

Em questão de instantes, um potente redemoinho varreu a clareira, castigando as árvores e a vegetação, e forçando os irmãos a se esquivarem cada um para um lado muito velozmente, de modo que um furacão em queda, de uns dez metros de diâmetro, ficou entre eles. Na sequência, levantando poeira num voo rasante pelo chão, como uma entidade dotada de vida própria, o enorme tubo de vento se dividiu em duas partes e cada metade voou contra um dos irmãos. Sesshoumaru não se deixou perseguir por muito tempo e, voltando-se, disparou um corte diagonal com Toukijin, pondo fim à ventania. Inuyasha, por sua vez, disparou exatamente o mesmo ataque contra a metade do torvelinho que o perseguia e assim conseguiu anulá-lo.

– Ah, já vi que são bons para escapar de ataques diretos. Agora vamos ver se vão se sair tão bem se eu atacar por todos os lados - fazendo a lâmina de sua sósia de Tessaiga assumir o aspecto de uma chapa de diamante, Amanuma disparou: – Kougou Souha!

Farpas de um cristal indestrutível voaram em todas as direções, forçando Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a usarem sua inumana rapidez para se esquivar da saraivada de estilhaços.

– Inuyasha, seu imbecil! - Sesshoumaru xingou alto o bastante para que o mais novo pudesse ouvir. – Mesmo vendo que a espada dele podia fazer isso, você mostrou todos os seus ataques a ele?

– E como eu ia saber? Ele não chegou a usar essa espada da outra vez!

– Não usou? - estranhou o _youkai_ branco e como não conseguia raciocinar por conta do zunido dos estilhaços, berrou para Inuyasha: – Dê logo um fim nisso!

Obedecendo ainda que de má vontade, o mais moço lançou a Ferida do Vento, que fez muito bem o trabalho de destruir todos os estilhaços.

– Não precisa ficar bravo com o seu irmãozinho, Sesshoumaru - disse Amanuma num tom carregado de uma fingida repreensão. – Mesmo porque você está enganado em deduzir que minha Kyouka precisa que eu veja os ataques para só então copiá-los.

– Então como ela faz isso? - retrucou Sesshoumaru, se postando alguns metros à frente de Amanuma. Inuyasha chegou à mesma marca logo depois.

– Vou mostrar pra vocês.

Dando mais alguns passos à frente, Amanuma apontou Kyouka na direção de Sesshoumaru. Logo em seguida, os irmãos puderam sentir uma curta pulsação de energia sinistra e eis que a lâmina de Kyouka se transmutou outra vez. Mas contrariando a expectativa dos irmãos, que pensavam que a espada de Amanuma fosse assumir a forma de Toukijin, Kyouka adquiriu o aspecto de Tenseiga.

– Ah, não... Isso não me parece bom - disse Inuyasha.

– Nem um pouco - concordou Sesshoumaru.

Com um riso sádico curvando-lhe os lábios, Amanuma desferiu um golpe transversal no ar e bradou:

– Meidou Zangetsuha!

– Salte! - gritou o _youkai_ branco ao irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que saltava de lado.

Prontamente, Inuyasha também saltou, mas para o alto, se elevando o máximo que pôde e depois aterrissou na borda de um penhasco próximo.

Sesshoumaru tinha plena consciência de que devia desferir o quanto antes o mesmo ataque para anular o ataque de Amanuma, contudo, paralisou no lugar e ficou olhando o enorme invólucro negro que se expandia no ar só um pouco acima de sua cabeça e que já começava a exercer uma atração gravitacional tenebrosamente forte.

– Anule logo aquilo, Sesshoumaru! - berrou Inuyasha.

Ainda sem reagir, o _youkai_ branco continuou fitando o invólucro, cujo centro já revelava a nefasta abertura para o Mundo dos Mortos.

"Por quê? Por que ele conseguiu criar a lua completa com uma espada copiada e eu não consigo fazer isso com a Tenseiga?"

– Sesshoumaru, seu idiota! Quer ser engolido?

Finalmente saindo do estado de torpor, o _youkai_ branco trocou rapidamente de espada e contra-atacou, bradando:

– Meidou Zangetsuha! - e, como uma corroboração das dúvidas que o afligiam, o que saiu de Tenseiga foi de fato a mesma lua crescente de sempre, imperfeita e incompleta. E, apesar de ser até ligeiramente maior do que a de Amanuma, ela foi totalmente tragada pela primeira. Por sorte, a esfera perfeita também acabou se consumindo no processo.

Dissipada a ameaça, Amanuma passou a encarar Sesshoumaru com um olhar incisivo.

– Deve estar se perguntando por que minha Meidou Zagetsuha era perfeita quando deveria ter sido uma cópia da sua?

Sesshoumaru, que estava se perguntando isso mesmo, apenas encarou o _youkai_ dos olhos violáceos.

– É simples, o problema não está na técnica e sim na espada. A técnica domina-se ou não, depende do poder do _youkai_. Mas a correta execução do ataque depende da arma. Sua Tenseiga carece de uma parte, ou seja, está incompleta, assim como a espada de seu irmão. Desferir um ataque desse com uma espada nessas condições, é o mesmo que tentar fazer um corte perfeito com uma lâmina partida. Não tem como.

Sesshoumaru pestanejou impressionado com a explicação, pois fazia todo sentido, e logo rememorou que a única vez que ele havia conseguido criar uma lua perfeita fora em sua luta contra Shishinki, no momento em que Tenseiga disparou um ataque combinado com Tessaiga.

– Bom, no caso da Tessaiga é totalmente compreensível. Visto que o Inuyasha é um meio-_youkai_, ele não tem as aptidões adequadas para desenvolver certas técnicas, como a Meidou Zangetsuha por exemplo. Mas é estranho que você, Sesshoumaru, sendo o primogênito de Inutaishou, também tenha herdado uma espada incompleta.

Antes que Sesshoumaru dissesse qualquer coisa, Inuyasha se postou a seu lado.

– O que foi? - ele perguntou, pois não tinha escutado aquela parte da conversa.

Amanuma estranhava a prolongada mudez do _youkai_ branco quando algo lhe ocorreu.

– Mas espere... Não será o caso de uma ser parte da outra? - deduziu ele.

– Do que ele está falando, Sesshoumaru?

– Fique quieto.

Inuyasha bufou.

Amanuma lançou um olhar de surpresa a Sesshoumaru.

– Então é isso mesmo - ele concluiu, tomando o silêncio do _youkai_ branco por confirmação. – Ora, mas que coisa... - após uma breve pausa, ele continuou: – Eu tinha ficado contente quando vi você chegando porque achei que ao invés de sair daqui com uma relíquia, eu ia ficar com duas. Mas agora mudou tudo. Se a situação é essa, vai ser muito mais vantajoso pra mim juntar essas espadas.

– Pode ir tirando essa ideia da cabeça! - vociferou Inuyasha. – Não vai acontecer! Não vai!

Alheio à braveza do irmão, Sesshoumaru inquiriu:

– Se sua motivação é apenas o lucro, por que unir as duas seria vantajoso?

– Porque unir essas duas espadas resultará em uma arma com todas as técnicas que um dia pertenceram a Inutaishou. Riquezas perdem o sentido diante da possibilidade de se tornar o soberano de um clã _youkai_. Me digam, vocês já sabem o que é preciso para uni-las?

– Será que você não entende? Isso não vai acontecer! Eu nunca vou entregar a Tessaiga.

– Ah, vai sim. Tudo bem que depois que a nova espada surgir, eu não vou deixar você ficar com ela, Sesshoumaru. Mas por hora, você, sendo quem é, não tem nada que se contentar com uma espada imperfeita. Principalmente se a parte que lhe falta para torná-la perfeita está ao alcance de suas mãos.

– Ao alcance das patas dele uma ova! Eu não vou abrir mão da Tessaiga! Nunca! Estão entendendo?

O ar faiscava entre os três, mas então desviaram a atenção um dos outros devido à aproximação de alguns _youkai_s e um humano.

Erguendo seus olhos dourados ao céu, Sesshoumaru avistou Miroku e Jaken, montados em Kirara, e Miuga no ombro de Miroku. Ao lado deles vinha Toutousai. O _youkai_ forjador, como sempre, chegava no momento oportuno quando o assunto era aquelas espadas, mas ao invés de descerem até a clareira onde os três _youkai_s cachorros se achavam, os recém chegados, aquiesceram ao desejo de Miuga de observar a contenda do alto daquele penhasco.

Apeando o mais depressa que pôde de Kirara, Jaken se aproximou da beira do penhasco e se dirigiu a seu mestre:

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - ele gritou. – Nós descobrimos as intenções de Amanuma, mas eu receio que o senhor não gostará nada quando souber do que se trata.

– Deixe isso pra depois, Jaken. Estou cuidando de um assunto mais urgente agora.

– Muito mais - concordou Amanuma e depois ergueu o rosto ao penhasco. – Toutousai! Desça até aqui e venha nos contar qual é a maneira de unir Tenseiga e Tessaiga.

– Meu caro Amanuma, quando vai entender que as espadas que crio não são apenas objetos afiados, elas tem vontade própria - retrucou o forjador, sem arredar o pé de onde estava.

– Ora, não me venha com balelas - reclamou o dos olhos violáceos. – Anda, vai falando.

– Mas é a mais pura verdade. Sem falar que a interrelação entre Tenseiga e Tessaiga é muito intricada e especial. Nem mesmo eu sei qual é o meio de torná-las completas.

Amanuma bufou descontente, deixando transparecer um traço de imaturidade que Sesshoumaru não tinha percebido até então.

– E quanto a você, Sesshoumaru? - indagou Amanuma. – Seu pai não lhe deixou nenhuma pista?

– Não, e mesmo que tivesse, eu não diria a você.

– Claro que não. Muito bem, então o jeito é improvisar.

Num repente, Amanuma liberou todo seu poder, causando um curto abalo sísmico na clareira.

– Viram só? - indagou o velho Miuga. – Eu disse que seria mais seguro manter distância.

Embora nenhum dos que estavam ali no alto tenha dado resposta, todos concordavam.

Depois que o tremor cessou, o contundente _youki_ de Amanuma preenchia a clareira. Sesshoumaru ficou impressionado ao descobrir a real dimensão do poder de Amanuma. Sem sombra de dúvidas ele pertencia a uma categoria bem mais alta da que ele o irmão vinham enfrentando nos últimos tempos. Inuyasha também ficou apreensivo.

– Pois bem - começou Amanuma –, vou apostar que apesar de Tenseiga só ter um ataque, deve ser mais provável que Sesshoumaru consiga completá-la, do que Inuyasha completar Tessaiga.

Como Sesshoumaru ponderava nas palavras de Amanuma, Inuyasha respondeu:

– Não há nada de errado com a Tessaiga, nem com a Tenseiga!

– Isso é o que você pensa - retrucou Amanuma. – Muito bem, vejamos se estou certo...

Após dizer isso, o dos olhos violáceos embainhou sua espada. Depois, se movendo numa velocidade pelo menos dez vezes maior que a do _youkai_ branco, ele tomou distância, concentrou sua energia na ponta do dedo e disparou um feixe de luz tão potente contra a lâmina de Tessaiga, que ela voou da mão de Inuyasha, caindo longe. Com o pouco tempo que teve antes que seu dono a retomasse, Amanuma espalmou a mão à frente do corpo, mirando o chão sob os pés de Inuyasha, e fez um buraco surgir ali. Tudo foi tão rápido que em um segundo Inuyasha foi engolido pelo buraco e este último desapareceu.

– Inuyasha! - Sesshoumaru exclamou num susto. – O que você fez com ele?

– Quanta preocupação... Não achei que vocês se davam tão bem assim.

No alto do penhasco, Miroku e Miuga ficaram desesperados, Jaken de boca aberta e olhos saltados, e Toutousai se limitou a acompanhar o desenrolar das coisas.

– Agora fique olhando - disse Amanuma a Sesshoumaru.

Transferindo seu _youki_ para Kyouka, Amanuma escolheu um ponto qualquer no céu e desferiu um corte em forma de meia lua - uma lua tão negra que mesmo contra o escuro da noite podia ser vista perfeitamente. Dentro de alguns instantes, a coisa deixou de ser um meio círculo, se converteu num círculo inteiro, maciço e negro, e por fim se tornou translúcida, possibilitando enxergar seu interior. Lá dentro estava Inuyasha, flutuando num espaço enorme. Ele podia ser visto, mas não via nem ouvia ninguém.

– Mas o que é aquilo?

– Uma fenda dimensional, um limbo entre este e o Mundo dos Mortos - respondeu Amanuma.

– Por que? - indagou o _youkai_ branco entre dentes.

– Porque agora a única maneira de tirar seu irmão de lá é usando a Meidou Zangetsuha.

– Ah é? - replicou Sesshoumaru e ergueu Tenseiga.

– Penso que não seja uma boa ideia tentar cortar aquilo usando a Tenseiga.

– E por que não?

– Já se esqueceu do que aconteceu agora pouco? Seu golpe imperfeito pode até cortar aquela esfera, mas o mais provável é que ele seja tragado e a faça se consumir. Se isso acontecer, Inuyasha ficará perdido lá dentro para sempre.

– Pois então irei desferir um golpe perfeito usando a sua espada.

Amanuma soltou um riso desdenhoso.

– Ainda que você fosse forte o bastante para tomar Kyouka de mim - começou ele num tom grave e muito sério –, não adiantaria nada. Kyouka tem o poder de copiar em um instante todos os ataques de uma espada adversária, mas cada um dos ataques copiados só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. Então, antes que um dia se passe, Kyouka não poderá lançar a Meidou Zagetsuha outra vez.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em negativa e, apontando a bolha que aprisionava Inuyasha, contestou:

– E por acaso aquilo ali não é uma segunda Meidou Zagetsuha lançada pela sua espada?

– Nada disso. Aquele é um jeito diferente de usar a sua espada, um jeito que você talvez nunca tenha usado. Tenseiga é uma espada capaz de abrir fendas dimensionais e aquilo ali é uma bolha no espaço entre duas dimensões.

– Isso é verdade, Sesshoumaru - confirmou Toutousai do alto do penhasco. – E ele também não mentiu quando disse que só uma Meidou Zagetsuha perfeita pode cortar aquela esfera.

Encarando Sesshoumaru de modo provocativo, Amanuma apontou para Tessaiga, caída bem perto de onde o _youkai_ branco estava.

– Vamos, pegue-a e descubra qual é o método. É a única maneira de salvar seu irmão.

– Ei! Quem você pensa que é para dar ordens ao senhor Sesshoumaru? - esbravejou Jaken lá do penhasco.

Sesshoumaru, que realmente não gostava de receber ordens, rosnou para Amanuma, entretanto isso não surtiu qualquer efeito no sentido de intimidá-lo, sobretudo agora que o dos olhos violáceos se mostrava tão poderoso quanto era de se esperar de um _youkai_ da geração de Inutaishou.

Passados alguns instantes de afrontamento e rosnados, Sesshoumaru pensou que era melhor tentar qualquer coisa. Olhou então para Tessaiga e pelo inconveniente de só ter uma mão, voltou a embainhar Tenseiga e pegou a que estava no chão. Tessaiga exibia o aspecto de _katana_ e bastou que ele apertasse só um pouco sua guarda entre os dedos para que a barreira protetora se ativasse. Ele suportou as terríveis descargas elétricas por algum tempo, como se fosse imune a dor lacerante que causavam, na expectativa de que a proximidade de Tenseiga anulasse aquilo, mas isso não aconteceu. Então precisou soltá-la, fincando a lâmina no chão.

– Ah, não! Ele não pode empunhar a Tessaiga - observou Miroku.

– Será que ele vai entender o que precisa fazer, Toutousai? - disse Miuga ao _youkai_ forjador.

– Eu acho que sim. O pai dele apostou nisso e eu também aposto.

Em pensamento, o _youkai_ branco raciocinava: "Por que Amanuma disse que uma é parte da outra? Não é o que eu sinto. Sinto que uma delas deve ceder seu poder para que a outra receba. E o pior, sinto que é a Tenseiga que precisa fazer isso. Mas por quê? Tenseiga não tem nada além de um ataque, por que ela tem que perder o pouco que lhe coube? Não é justo. E por que Inuyasha tem que ficar com uma espada tão poderosa?"

– Esse é o momento crucial - enfatizou Toutousai. – Se Sesshoumaru não tomar a decisão certa, tanto Tenseiga como Tessaiga ficarão inutilizadas.

Conforme o tempo passava e alvorada se aproximava, uma velha mágoa começou a acordar em Sesshoumaru e, por um momento, ele acreditou que Amanuma estava certo. Ele era o primogênito, o filho legítimo, o verdadeiro herdeiro. Se Inuyasha não tivesse nascido, ele teria herdado uma espada perfeita desde o início. Com um véu de revolta nublando sua face, ele ergueu os olhos para a esfera e enxergou seu irmão brandindo as garras no ar, tentando atacar o vazio. Ficou olhando para aquilo e então escutou o monge gritar lá do alto do penhasco.

– Sesshoumaru, você precisa ajudar o Inuyasha!

Ainda em pensamento o _youkai_ branco seguiu com as reflexões: "Preciso... É sempre a mesma coisa. Preciso ajudá-lo. Preciso abrir mão de Tenseiga por ele. Por quê? Por que, pai? Já não foi o bastante ter me deixado uma espada imperfeita, ainda me faz ter que proteger o Inuyasha?" Foi então que ele começou a sentir Tenseiga ressonando na bainha, como se ela estivesse tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa. "Você também quer ajudar o Inuyasha? É isso que você quer, Tenseiga?"

Num repente, Sesshoumaru puxou furiosamente a espada de Inuyasha do chão e a empunhou. Instantaneamente, as descargas elétricas tornaram a castigar sua única mão e, mais uma vez, como se aquilo não causasse dor alguma, ele segurou firme a guarda de Tessaiga e a atirou contra a esfera que aprisionava Inuyasha. Depois, muito depressa, puxou Tenseiga da bainha e a atirou também.

– Você ficou louco? - exasperou-se Amanuma. – Quer destruir as duas?

Toutousai arregalou mais ainda seus enormes olhos, mas logo sorriu.

As duas espadas descreveram uma mesma trajetória, e ainda durante esse trajeto a lâmina de Tessaiga ficou vermelha. Ao se chocar com a esfera translúcida, Tessaiga atravessou-a facilmente e Tenseiga, logo atrás, passou pela estreita abertura deixada por Tessaiga. Conforme Amanuma previra, Tenseiga desencadeou a autodestruição da esfera e não demorou para que tudo desaparecesse sem deixar vestígios.

– Sesshoumaru, como você pôde abandonar seu irmão à própria sorte? - desesperou-se Miroku.

Ao mesmo tempo, dentro do limbo, um espantado Inuyasha de repente avistou um brilho veloz vindo em sua direção. Instintivamente, ele usou a bainha de sua espada para se defender, mas logo reconheceu o cheiro de Tessaiga, então levantou a bainha para recebê-la e ela logo entrou ali como um raio.

– Mas como você chegou aqui, Tessaiga?

Inuyasha ficou tão intrigado com aquilo que não notou a aproximação de um outro brilho veloz antes que este estivesse a um palmo de sua cara, e como fechou os olhos instintivamente, não viu quando o brilho subitamente mudou de direção e se desviou para cima. Confuso, ele voltou a abrir os olhos, correu a vista a seu redor e então se deparou com algo que o deixou atônito.

– Tenseiga?

Sem saber direito porque, Inuyasha, tendo a bainha e Tessaiga na mão direita, esticou a mão esquerda para alcançar a guarda de Tenseiga. Ela estava tão próxima que ele nem precisou se esticar muito, mas, quando ia tocá-la, Tenseiga toda se desmaterializou. Aturdido, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, temendo ter sido o causador daquilo. Mas então sentiu que Tessaiga se agitava na bainha, como se pedisse insistentemente para ser sacada. Ele atendeu um tanto hesitante. Logo após ter mudado de _katana_ para a forma de combate, a lâmina de Tessaiga se transmutou, dando lugar a uma lâmina totalmente negra.

– Mas o que é essa Tessaiga negra? - indagou ele e permaneceu algum tempo apenas olhando aquela lâmina tão sombria, mas muito bela também. – Entendi, Tessaiga. Muito bem, vamos lá, eu confio em você! - e com um potente brado ele desferiu um ataque:

– Meidou Zangetsuha!

Uma esfera negra surgiu a partir de Tessaiga e saiu voando como um raio. A princípio era do tamanho de uma bola de brinquedo, mas foi se agigantando até colidir e se fundir com os limites da prisão, fazendo-a colapsar até desaparecer, mas não antes de libertar Inuyasha, que apareceu na clareira, vindo do nada, e ficou planando no ar por alguns instantes até se lembrar que não podia voar e caiu no chão feito um saco de batata.

– Ai! - gemeu ele.

– Inuyasha, você voltou! - vibrou Miroku e pediu que Kirara descesse até a clareira.

Miuga quase saiu voando e Jaken precisou se agarrar ao rabo da _youkai_ felina. Toutousai também foi de encontro aos irmãos. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando na direção de Inuyasha, mais precisamente para a lâmina negra que Tessaiga ainda exibia.

– Até que você não é tão inútil - ele provocou com uma leve curvatura nos lábios fazendo as vezes de sorriso.

Inuyasha se pôs de pé num instante e embainhou Tessaiga. Encarando o mais velho, totalmente acabrunhado, ele reunia coragem para dizer que Tenseiga havia desaparecido, mas, antes que abrisse a boca, alguma coisa caiu do céu bem no cimo de sua cabeça.

– Ei, quem jogou isso? - reclamou e abaixou os olhos ao chão.

Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo. Inuyasha se agachou e pegou o objeto.

– Mas é a Tenseiga. Eu pensei que ela...

– Havia desaparecido? - adiantou-se Toutousai.

– Isso - confirmou o mais jovem.

Toutousai se voltou ao _youkai_ branco.

– Escute, Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga transferiu a Meidou Zangetsuha para Tessaiga e voltou a ser como antes. Pode parecer estranho, mas agora ambas estão completas. Tenseiga não lhe servirá mais como arma por uma simples razão: este nunca foi o destino dela.

– Faz sentido - assentiu Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sorriu a ele e depois entregou-lhe Tenseiga.

– Viu só? Eu acertei quando disse que não havia nada de errado com elas!

– Havia sim, mas tudo se resolveu sem que nenhuma delas precisasse desaparecer.

Amanuma, até então esquecido, se aproximou do grupo.

– Que linda cena familiar. Emocionante. No fim das contas, parece que apostei no irmão certo, embora ele tenha resolvido o enigma da maneira mais inesperada possível. Mas enfim, passem as espadas pra cá.

– Ainda isso? - desacreditou Inuyasha. – Amanuma, você devia ter aproveitado a confusão para sumir daqui, já que acabei de aprender um truque novo e estou louco para testá-lo! - exclamou e sacou Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que dessa vez Inuyasha conseguiu intimidar o _youkai_ dos olhos violáceos, mas, naturalmente, aquilo nada tinha a ver com o teor da ameaça e sim com a reluzente lâmina negra na mão do meio-_youkai_.

– Pense bem, Amanuma - começou Sesshoumaru, em tom de provocação. – A menos que sua espada disponha de ataques mais fortes do que os de Tessaiga, que já não é mais incompleta, Inuyasha, mesmo sendo só um garoto, poderá lhe dar algum trabalho.

– Deixe disso, Amanuma - ajuntou Toutousai. – Essa pompa de malvado não combina nada com você. Não é assim que você vai atrair a atenção daquela linda _youkai_ para si.

– Feche essa maldita boca, Toutousai! - vociferou Amanuma, perdendo a compostura.

– Confesse, Toutousai, isso tudo era uma armação sua e Amanuma o ajudava.

– Está enganado, Sesshoumaru. Amanuma está sim agindo em função dos próprios interesses. O que você não deve imaginar é o quanto os interesses dele são audaciosos.

– Audaciosos? - interessou-se o _youkai_ branco.

– No mínimo, pois a pessoa que ele tem tentado impressionar não é outra senão a honorável Satori, a sua mãe.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sesshoumaru encarou Amanuma com um ódio assassino.

– Minha mãe? Ora, seu patife duma figa!

Amanuma recuou um passo e lançou um olhar furioso a Toutousai.

– Eu disse que o senhor não ia gostar - comentou Jaken.

– A mãe do Sesshoumaru? - repetiu Inuyasha. – Ah, então é por isso que ele queria tanto me matar. Quer dizer que essa coisa de vender as espadas era só para disfarçar? Eu bem que desconfiei.

– Toutousai, eu ainda acerto as contas com você! - jurou Amanuma e depois se empoleirou numa árvore. – Tudo bem, pode ser que todos nós ainda nos encontremos, mas, por hora, eu deixo vocês irem.

– Dá pra acreditar no descaramento desse sujeito? - disse Inuyasha.

– Não, não dá - disse o _youkai_ branco. – Ele conseguiu ganhar de você, quando o assunto é ser irritante.

Algum tempo se passou, no qual Sesshoumaru acompanhou um tanto à margem a algazarra que se seguiu, em partes por ser tão moderado, mas principalmente porque ainda refletia em tudo que ali acontecera. Por fim, ele deixou o irmão e os amigos para trás e saiu caminhando.

Na noite passada, quando deixara o conforto de seu lar e a doçura da companhia de Rin, nem passou pela sua cabeça que toda a resolução para a misteriosa situação de Tessaiga e Tenseiga se daria de fato naquele embate. Sentia-se mesmo satisfeito por não ter sido necessário se desfazer de Tenseiga, pela qual já era muito apegado, mas também ficara muito mais intrigado do que até então estivera com as resoluções de seu pai no que dizia respeito as relíquias deixadas por ele. Tentava não pensar que a predileção que ele um dia acreditara que o pai mantivesse pelo seu irmão fosse real no fim das contas, mas estava sendo difícil.

Vendo o _youkai_ branco se afastar, Toutousai falou consigo mesmo:

– Muito bem, Sesshoumaru, você passou no teste. E agora está muito perto de conquistar sua verdadeira herança e obter uma espada sem precedentes.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo

E minha ideia era postar antes de 2012 acabar, ao menos foi antes de janeiro de 2013 acabar! Bom, pessoal, sei que esse capítulo foi praticamente só para garotos mas foi necessário. Lembram que há muito, muito tempo atrás eu disse que a fic estava na reta final? Pois é, a razão desse final estar demorando tanto é que toda essa parte das espadas e o modo como Sesshy recuperou seu braço não foi narrado na "Naraku apaixonado?" Quem já leu essa fic, sabe que Sesshy precisa ter novamente seus dois braços no dia do casamento.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, esse capítulo me tirou da seca de não escrever há meses, mas deu um trabalho, por isso se puderem comentar dizendo que acharam, ficarei muito contente! E de todo modo agradeço muito a todos que ainda estão acompanhando! Então é isso aí! Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
